Child of my Enemy
by Scarlett Spider-Girl
Summary: She is the Daughter of Megatron. She is also half Autobot. Need I say more?
1. Born in Sin

Price of Life

~Chapter one: Born in Sin~

I listened to the sounds outside my cell, the distorted chatter and angry voices. I could only hear bits and pieces, but I could sum up what was wrong. The Autobots were winning the war; it was time for some drastic measures.

My father is never one to take bold steps to insure his victory. He enjoys tormenting and teasing his victims. He enjoys harassing his younger brother to the point of breaking his spark. However, with the war the tide of the way is headed, new plans are needed. I am that new plan. The daughter of Megatron is no small burden, and under normal circumstances, I would have carried it with no complaint. If I were a normal Decepticon. I am not a "normal" Decepticon, however, and I am a disappointment to my father. Not that I care, I am also half Autobot, on my mother's side. My name is Silverstar, daughter of Megatron and Windrunner. I carry the insignia of the Autobot's proudly on my chest and await my end to come. I expect no rescue and I expect no forgiveness. No Decepticon will save me and no Autobot will dare come here just for me. These three walls and this force field I have come to know intimately will eventually become my tomb. It is only a question of when, not if.

Heavy footsteps pulled me from my daze and I knew my end was coming. I'd recognize those footsteps anywhere.

"Put him in here." Came my father's deep voice. I heard the force field drop in the cell next to me, along with some grunting and the sound of metal scrapping against the cold, unforgiving cement. "I'll deal with the scum later. For now, get what information you can from him."

"Yes, my lord." I cringed. It was Soundwave that answered him. He is as cold and unforgiving as my father.

_I haven't forgotten about you, my daughter. In time._ My father hissed over our bond. I pulled my knees against my chest and shivered in fear. I was hoping he would forget all about me and I would be given the chance to escape. Apparently, that wasn't going to be the case.

"Yes father." I answered meekly. I wasn't afraid of death, mother taught me that much. I was afraid of _him_, my dreaded father. I listened to him walk away as Soundwave commanded the guards to hold the scum down. He swore at them, vowing never to tell them anything. Many have said that, and all of them ended up breaking under the pain. It all depended on how long it took.

The screams started soon after and I cringed inwardly. I buried my processor into my hands and tried to drown out the shouts of agony by humming a lullaby my mother taught me.

It seemed like hours before Soundwave stopped. The hum of the force field resonated in my own cell as the mech next to me grunted in pain.

"Are you Autobot, little one?" It took me a minute to realize he was talking to me.

"Yes…and no."

"How do you mean?"

"My mother was an Autobot, my father…well, my father is Megatron."

"Megatron has a sparkling?!"

"No, as far as he is concerned, I don't exist. He is going to permanently take me offline when things settle down."

"You sound like you have already accepted your end." I chuckled lightly and leaned against the wall.

"I have. There's nothing I can do."

"How old are you, child?"

"18 orns."

"Still so young. You sound like our Prime, Optimus." I sighed.

"I've heard stories of him. My mother spoke very highly of him. I wish I could meet him one day."

"You will, I'll make sure of it. My name is Prowl."

"I am Silverstar, but don't waste your time worrying about me, you can't save me."

"You are very mature for a femme your age."

"My father expected nothing less than being the best at everything. Knowledge, training, fighting…everything. I was trained from a very young age. I can already transform, could at the age of 16."

"So young, you poor sparkling." Prowl whispered.

"It comes with the territory." I stood to my feet and walked towards the wall between Prowl and I, my hand touching it softly. "Prowl?"

"Yes, Silverstar?" I hesitated.

"Tell me stories."

"Of what?"

"Of Cybertron. Of our Prime. What is it like to be an Autobot, something to take my processor of my death." I heard him sigh with care before he started telling me stories. He told me stories of Cybertron, how beautiful it used to be before the war. Of how younglings could run around outside without the constant threat of a Decepticon attack. I sat back down and listened to Prowl talk about what being an Autobot meant.

I hadn't realized I had fallen into recharge until Prowl's screams jerked me awake.

"Where is the Autobot base?!" My father screamed.

"You'll get nothing out of me!"

"Oh, don't count on it. I will have the satisfaction of killing Optimus Prime's second-in-command." My father sneered. Prime's second-in-command?! That means he knows Optimus, that means there is a small flicker of hope, that means I might be able to escape this dreaded cell.

"NO! You can't kill him!" I cried, pounding the wall between us desperately.

"Silverstar, what are you…?" Prowl started to ask. I heard my father growl in disapproval as he sauntered towards my cell. I was standing on my feet, fighting the urge to purge my waste tanks. My hands rolled into fists as the force field lowered. His optics were flaring an angry red as he marched towards me.

"You dare challenge me?" he hissed icily.

"It's been a long time coming, father." I snarled back. His optics locked onto my blue ones, as if trying to find fear. I was sure he could see I was absolutely terrified, but I stood strong in front of him.

"Foolish child." He charged me, faster then I ever thought possible. Somehow, by sheer luck ,I dodged his attack. I saw surprise flicker in Megatron's optics before anger quickly replaced it. He reached down and grabbed my throat, squeezing and choking me. I grabbed at his wrist as he lifted me off my feet, my back scarping the cement wall.

"You look so much like your mother. I am sure she will understand if I kill you. You had a choice, I gave you plenty of opportunity to become my heiress, but you chose to be a fraggin Autobot! You chose wrong, my child. Time for your punishment." I wasn't afraid; I knew I had this coming. I closed my optic lids, dimly aware of Prowl's desperate pleas.

"My lord." Soundwave stepped in, processor bowed. "I am sorry for the intrusion, but there is a small Autobot incursion that needs your immediate attention." My father snarled and threw me across the room. I cried out in pain and fell to my hands and knees.

"I'll deal with you later, my child!" he snarled, spinning on his toes and marching away. I glanced up and saw Soundwave was staring at me. At first, I though it was pity, but I noticed the emotion on his faceplates. It wasn't pity, it was something more, something deeper. His optics were tender, softer as he stared at me for a few seconds before Megatron called him. He left quickly and I grabbed my throat, coughing in pain.

"Silverstar, are you okay?!" Prowl's voice broke out of worry.

"I'm okay, I'm alright." I told him, moving to lean on the wall between us. "Sounds like your rescue is on the way." I told him.

"I'm not leaving you behind!"

"Like you have much choice." I chuckled, hearing swearing and plasma blasts coming from down the hall.

"Prowl, are you down here?!" I heard someone shout.

"Jazz?!"

"Along with some friends." I heard the force field drop and footsteps run in. "Primus, Prowl, you look horrible."

"Ha ha, Jazz, get me out of here. Ironhide, nice to see you."

"Come on, we need to move. Don't know how long…"

"Okay! Can't go back that way!" Another, deeper voice called.

"Optimus?! You two brought our Prime here?! Are you two mental!?"

"He was going to go after you by himself, we just tagged along." Jazz chuckled.

"Optimus, sir, the cell next to me, you have to get her out as well." My optics widened in shock.

"No, Prowl! Just go, leave me here! You know who my fath…!"

"I don't give a frag who your father is! You are an Autobot and I am not leaving you here!!"

"Prowl, who is she?" The mech named Ironhide asked. I heard Prowl sigh softly.

"She is Optimus' niece." I nearly fritzed as I comprehended what Prowl had said. I was related to Optimus Prime?! That could only mean…

"Your brother has a sparkling?! Not to mention a sparkmate?!" Footsteps came towards my cell and a large mech stood in front of the force field. His armor was in place and his mask covered most of his face. He was tall, intimidating and daunting.

"Is it true?" he asked me, his voice surprisingly sweet.

"Sir…if you just let me…?"

"I wasn't asking you, Prowl!" Prime suddenly snapped. Prowl visibly flinched as Prime turned to face me again. "Are you Megatron's daughter?" I pushed myself to my feet, using the wall to support myself. I walked towards him, struggling to not fall to my hands and knees. My body trembled with pain and fatigue, but I squared my shoulders as I faced him.

"My father is Megatron, sir. But my mother was an Autobot. Her name was Windrunner and she told me stories of you, sir. I would be honored if you allowed me to serve under your command, my Prime sir." I couldn't tell his reaction, but he nodded to the smaller mech next to him. The force field dropped and I took my hand off the wall, falling. I felt strong arms grab me and I saw Optimus Prime holding me steady.

"You are allowed to call me Uncle, if you want." His optics were gleaming as he chuckled. "Alright, Ironhide, let's get out of here, Jazz watch our backs!"

"I'm doing more than that when we get home!" Jazz winked to Prowl as Optimus kept one arm around my waist. Prowl rolled his optics as we ran. I had no idea where we were going, I had never been outside my cell.

The five of us eventually made our way outside.

"The shuttle is not far from here." Ironhide said. My optics were flickering on and off. Optimus jostled me awake by shaking his arm.

"Just a little bit further, then you can rest."

"Yes sir." I breathed, fighting the urge to recharge a little bit longer.

"Ah ha! Home free, I see the shuttle." Jazz laughed. Optimus broke into a sprint as Ironhide helped Prowl. As the shuttle came closer, I let go of Prime and allowed my armor to snap into place. My visor dropped and my protective mask snapped over my lips and nose.

"Silverstar, what are you doing!?" Prime called, reaching to grab my arm. I pushed him away and primed my weapon, ready to fire.

"Get the others back to the shuttle!" I told Optimus, firing my weapon into the darkness. There was a terrified scream and I smirked under my mask. I knew that scream from anywhere.

"Starscream! You coward, come out here and face me!! Not as vulnerable as you like now that I have my armor!!" I started to run forward when someone grabbed my arm and yanked me to a halt. I spun around, fury blazing in my eyes when I noticed it was Optimus who held my arm.

"You'll have plenty of time for revenge later. Now, we need to get Prowl and the others home." Primus, I had forgotten about Prowl! I started to run when, in my fatigued state, I fell forward. Prime managed to catch me before I hit the ground, but I had fallen victim to my automatic recharge systems and he carried me back to the shuttle. The shuttle powered up with a roar and left the Decepticon base.

I woke to soft voices arguing about something.

"No, Ironhide, leave her be!" Someone hissed. It took me a minute to notice it was Prowl.

"But she'll want to see this!" Ironhide shot back.

"See what?" I yawned, rubbing my optic lids with my knuckles. I opened my optic lids to see Prowl glaring at Ironhide while he and Jazz chuckled.

"Sorry, if they woke you." Prowl told me as he continued to glare at Ironhide.

"Actually, I heard your voice first." Prowl's optics widened in surprise as he looked over to me. Ironhide's roar of a laugh echoed in the small shuttle. "And again, see what?"

"Come up here, Silverstar." Optimus called. I glanced over to Prowl and he nodded once. I pushed myself out of my chair and walked over to where Optimus piloted the shuttle. I gasped at the sight before me.

"This, Silverstar, is your new home." Prowl told me, hands on my shoulders.

"It's…breathtakingly beautiful…" Optimus chuckled as he landed the shuttle. I then noticed some Autobots were waiting for us. "Who are they?" I asked nervously, cringing behind Prowl.

"Well, one of them is your Aunt, one is your cousin The two mechs are my best friends. No harm will come to you, child. You have my word." I nodded, but still hid behind Prowl.

"Looks like you made yourself a new friend there, Prowler." Jazz chuckled, marching down the ramp to greet the others. Ironhide followed and Optimus shortly after.

"You are going to have to meet them at some point."

"No, I think I am content to stay here for the rest of my life." Prowl laughed and moved away. I hesitated, not sure if I was going to follow or not. "Wait!" I ran down the ramp and grabbed Prowl's hand. I heard Jazz laugh as I followed Prowl to the others.

I noticed that the smaller femme was smiling as she glanced up to Optimus. He nodded to her and she walked forward to me. I cringed behind Prowl as she got closer to me.

"My name is Kaceystar." She told me.

"I'm Silverstar." I whispered. She squealed and I jumped, my optics wide with surprise.

"You have star in you name too! We're cousins!" She suddenly grabbed my hand and Prowl let go. I sent him a worried look and he smiled, nodding. I followed her into the base as the older bots followed us. They were talking quietly amongst themselves. What I didn't realize at the time was that they were discussing my future.


	2. Savior

*Author's note: Ok, well, lots of you wanted my second chapter, so here it is!

'…' = bond talk

"…" = normal talk

"…" = comm talk

Hope you like it!*

**I forgot to mention I made a mistake in the first chapter. Star is 18 _vorns_, not 18 orns. My mistake, sorry about that**

~Chapter Two: Savior~

_**~Prowl's POV~**_

"I need you to sit still for me, Okay Silverstar?" She nodded as Ratchet examined her. She was scared, that much was obvious. She was also fighting that fear as Ratchet pulled out some tools. Silverstar had been doing well until Ratchet pulled out a syringe. Silverstar let out a small shriek and climbed into my arms.

"What was that?" I asked, looking down to Silverstar. "What did you do?"

"I didn't…" Ratchet started to say.

"I'm sorry." Silverstar interrupted. "He didn't do anything…it's just…I have a problem with doctors. Soundwave was mine."

"Ah! That explains it. Not to worry, Ratchet is a very good CMO…"

"Prowl, take everyone out of my med bay." I blinked at him, noticing his voice had gone cold and hard. I also noticed that Silverstar remained still. She knew what Ratchet had found.

"Ratchet…?"

_**"NOW!"**_ He bellowed at me. Jazz tugged on my shoulder as Optimus and the others left. Silverstar glanced up to me, her optics serious. It was the first time I had seen her like this. It made my spark flutter viciously in its chamber.

'Its okay, Prowler.' Jazz tried to soothe me over our bond, sensing my fear.

'Something is wrong, Jazz'

'Ratchet is the best medic ever. Whatever it is, he can fix it!' I shook my head.

'It's not physical, not per say. She was broken and abused. That monster did something to her. I could see it in her optics. Undeniable pain behind that cold stare.' Jazz, for one of those rare moments, had nothing to say. He simply sent me his love and assurance over our bond. I took it, the same as I took his hand in mine.

_**~Silverstar's POV~**_

I watched the yellow mech named Ratchet sink into a nearby chair after everyone else left. His processor fell into his hands as he muttered softly to himself.

"It was two years ago." I started, trying to break the awkward silence.

"What?" he looked up to me.

"It was two years ago when my father came to realize he wasn't going to break me so easily. He handed me off to Soundwave, telling him to use whatever means necessary to break me. At first, it was brutal torture, messing with my processor. Then the physical beatings. After her had exhausted all other resources, he came to his last option." I took a deep sigh, watching Ratchet as tears formed in his optics. "Soundwave was too much of a …what's the word? Proud mech to stoop to this level. Megatron's second in command, however…" I trailed off, my frame shuddering as I felt his weight on top of me, even though it was just a memory. "Don't tell Prowl or Jazz, or anyone else for that matter. You can tell Optimus Prime, but I would like to be the one to tell Jazz and Prowl." Ratchet nodded and lay a hand across my shoulder.

"If you need…anything, to talk or whatever, don't hesitate to come to me. I am a doctor, but I am also a friend."

"Thank-you, I might take you up on that sometime." He nodded to me and I glanced around the room. "Can I go?"

"Yes, yes, sorry. Go ahead. Remember…" he called as I opened the door. "I'm always here." I nodded and ran down the hall, looking for Prowl. As I came around a corner, I slammed into someone. I fell backwards and landed on my aft, wincing in pain. I glanced up to see three mechs, two of them holding the third.

"Whoa, Bee, you okay there?" One of them asked.

"I'm okay Sides." The one named Bee answered as they helped him back to his feet.

"Wish I could run into pretty femmes like that." The other chuckled. I felt my faceplates turn red and get slightly hot. The yellow mech glowered at the one who was laughing before he turned to me.

"Ignore them. My name is Bumblebee. These two son's of glitches," he pointed over his shoulder to the two mechs behind him, "Are Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Sorry about knocking you over." He held his hand out and pulled me to my feet.

"I'm Silverstar. Do any of you know where I can find Prowl?" Bumblebee started to open his mouth when on of the others interrupted him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on, a femme looking for Prowl? That's a new one!" Bee spun around to do something, but a slow smile crossed his lips.

WHACK!

"Ow! What the Frag?!" The twins spun around to see both Prowl and Jazz, arms crossed over their chests.

"Oh Slag, run Sides!!"

"Right behind you Sunny!" I watched the two of them sprint around the corner and vanish from sight.

"I'll get you two later!" Prowl called after them as both Jazz and Bumblebee laughed. Prowl's doorwings were slightly rigid until Jazz touched Prowl's arm. I saw the immediate relaxation cross Prowl's face as he turned back to Jazz.

"Thank you Jazz." Prowl smiled.

"Anytime lover." Jazz chuckled as Prowl sent him a look before turning to me.

"Thank you Bee, we can take her from here."

"No prob, Prowl. I'll see you later Silverstar." He waved to me as he left. I watched him leave before I took Prowl's hand in mine. For some reason, being near Prowl made me relax. I didn't notice the look he shot me as walked down he hallway.

Prowl eventually led us into the briefing room, where Ratchet, Ironhide, Elita and Optimus sat.

"Sorry we're late, sir. Sunny, Sides and Bee decided to introduce themselves." I chuckled at the memory as Prowl and Jazz sat down. I sat next to Prowl and found the chair and the table was too large.

"Mmmm…" I hissed, trying to straighten myself out so I was taller. I heard chuckling and I glanced over to see Jazz trying, in vain I might add, to stifle his laughing.

"Jazz…" Prowl sighed.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. She looks so cute with that glare. Reminds me of you." Prowl pinched the bridge of his nose. Jazz suddenly patted his lap and I leapt off the chair and climbed to sit on Jazz's legs.

"Better?" he asked me.

"Much." I smiled back up at him.

Meanwhile, I hadn't noticed that everyone in the room had been watching the three of us. Not until Optimus spoke.

"Well, I think we've found a place for Silverstar to stay." Both Prowl and I glanced up to Optimus at the same time. Although our reactions were complete opposites.

"Really?!"

"Are you slaggin me?!" Prowl instantly received an elbow in the side, hard. But it was too late, the damage was already done.

"Prowl." Jazz hissed, his optics narrowed. My shoulders and my processor slumped briefly before I straighten out and put on a brave face.

"Silverstar…" Jazz started to say.

"No, it's okay. If Prowl doesn't want to take care of me, I can't force him. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need some fresh air." I slid off Jazz's lap and walked out of the room.

_**~Ratchet's POV~**_

I saw Prowl's reaction hurt poor Silverstar. It made my energon boil as she composed herself and left the room. I could tell Prowl instantly regretted what he had said, but he still hurt her. That was enough for me.

As soon as she was out the door, I launched myself at Prowl, grabbing the front of his armor and slamming his back into the wall.

"You fraggin son of a glitch!!" I watched Prowl's optics widen in surprise. "Do you have a slaggin clue how much you hurt her!?"

"Ratchet, calm down." Jazz's hands were on my arms, but I shoved him across the room.

"**RATCHET! STAND DOWN!**" Optimus' voice bellowed in the room. I snarled and fought against myself as I let Prowl go. "I want you to leave this room."

"Sir, I'd like to explain myself."

"No." I glowered at Optimus as he moved towards me. Jazz had pulled himself off the floor with Ironhide's help and Prowl was still confused. Optimus rested his hand on my shoulder. I tried to shake him off, but his fingers dug into my armor. "Be mad at me all you like, but you promised not to tell. No, I'll tell them myself. Her secret will not leave this room, but the others deserve to know why she was hurt so badly and why you reacted like you did. Find Silverstar and make sure she is okay. I don't want anything to happen to her." I sighed in defeat and nodded, turning and leaving the room. I wandered down the halls, keeping an optic out for the little femme. She didn't know the base so well yet, so I just continued to wander around. I asked a few mechs and femmes, wondering if they had seen Silverstar. They shook their heads no and I continued my march.

After a couple earth hours of searching the base, I made my way outside. I glanced around and saw the sun was slowly setting. I heaved a sigh when I glanced up to a nearby hill. There was the little femme. My worried spark slowed its pace as I made my way up to her. I could tell by the way her frame shook, she was crying. She heard me coming and she tried to wipe her tears away as I sat down next to her.

"Its okay, Silverstar. You'll be fine."

"Why does Prowl hate me?" She chocked out. Primus, she tore my spark apart!

"He doesn't hate you, he just doesn't know." I told her, pulling her into my arms.

"Did you tell him?" I shook my head.

"No, but Optimus said he was going to, to help the others understand. Your secret won't leave that room, I swear on my spark." I promised her. Her frame shuddered again and she calmed down, nodding her head. "Okay, do you feel like you can keep down some energon, I don't like how low your energy levels are?" I asked her. She started to nod when her body suddenly went rigid. Her optics blinked twice before she pushed herself to her feet quickly and allowed the rest of her armor to snap into place.

"Star, what is it?!" I called as her mask and visor snapped down.

"Starscream." She all but hissed. I couldn't react in time as she sprinted forward to engage the Decepticon.

"SILVERSTAR!!" I screamed, opening my link. _"Optimus, we have incoming!"_

_"What is it?"_

_"Decepticons, particularly one Decepticon. Give you three guesses who."_

_"Where is Star?"_

_"Where do you think?! I need either Jazz, Prowl, Bee or one of the twins to stop her. I'm nowhere near fast enough to catch her! She's headed to engage Starscream and she's out for energon! We've got to stop her!"_ I shouted as I tried to chase the agile femme across the desert. Frag, she was fast! I could only pray to Primus one of us would get to her before Starscream had his chance.


	3. Corrupted Innocence

~Chapter Three: Corrupted Innocence~

_**~Prowl's POV~**_

I watched, in shock, as Ratchet marched away from us and into the hallway. Optimus then pinched the bridge of his nose as Jazz walked back over to me.

"He was _way_ out of line, there Prowl babe." Jazz hissed.

"Actually, he wasn't." Optimus interjected. I turned my confused gaze to Optimus as he sat down in his seat. "He had a right to act the way he did. I'll be honest with you, Prowl. I had the urge to do the same thing." Elita gasped next to her sparkmate. And to admit, I did the same thing.

"What, why?" Jazz asked my question for me. Prime smiled slightly and shook his head before his optics turned hard again.

"You two remember what happened to Kacey after she was kidnapped?" I saw pain was lingering behind those cold optics. I shuddered at the memory of Kacey's nightmares and her pain stricken screams.

"Yes." I trembled.

"What happened to Kacey was horrible, we all agree. But what Star had to go through was far worse. She didn't have the training Kacey has. Star was not as lucky in protecting herself." I couldn't say anything. I couldn't even move. I was dimly aware of a dull throb in my arm. Jazz had grabbed hold of my arm and was squeezing, hard.

"You mean she was…?" Ironhide couldn't even finish his question, Prime's face told us enough. "Oh Primus, the poor sparkling…" he breathed.

_"Optimus, we have incoming!"_ Ratchet's panicked voice echoed over our comm.

"What is it?" Optimus asked.

_"Decepticons, particularly one Decepticon. Three guesses who."_

"Where is Star?!

_"Where do you think?!"_ My optics widened in shock. _"I need either Jazz, Prowl, Bee or one of the twins to stop her! I am nowhere near fast enough to catch her! She's headed to engage Starscream and she's out for energon! We've got to stop her!"_ I was out the door and sprinting down the hall, fighting the urge to transform. I didn't notice Jazz was behind me until I was outside. I transformed and heard his engine roar with mine. As we sped down the highway, headed for Ratchet and Silverstar, a yellow blur past both Jazz and I.

_"BEE!"_ I screamed over the comm as he sped ahead, pushing his engine to the limit. Ratchet was going to have a fit after we got to Silverstar. Bee was flanked by both the twins, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Even though those two were pranksters that made my processor ache, I could always count on their sped and their loyalty to Optimus. I would have to have a talk with the three of them, however, if we survived this.

_**~Silverstar's POV~**_

I raced across the open area, my energon levels spiking with anger and revenge. I was dimly aware of someone screaming my name as I charged towards Starscream. To frag with everyone else, I wanted revenge for what the slaggin 'Con did to me!

"STARSCREAM!!" I yelled across the field. I saw the Decepticon lift his head as I charged him. A feral smile crossed his lips as he lifted his gun.

"Miss me, little femme?" I snarled as I dodged his attacks.

"I am going to rip your head off!" I screamed at him.

"I'll take that as a yes. If you ask real nice, I may interface with you again." My faceplates went red with rage and I charged him in a blind fury. I tackled him to the ground, forgetting the fact her had backup. Or that he was heavier and stronger then me. He grabbed my wrists and spun me so I was on my back, Starscream on top. Fear flickered in my optics as my spark leapt to my throat. "Is that fear, a memory of what we shared two years ago?" His hand ran up my leg and to the inside of my thigh. My spark's pace quickened in fear and my vocal processor seemed as though it had been muted. Starscream's lips ran down my chin, neck and breastplates as his left hand held both my wrists above my head. His knee had expertly slid between my legs, forcing them apart to gain better access.

"I'm going to take my time with you, little femme. Your interface systems may not be online yet, but that doesn't mean I can't enjoy myself." I whimpered quietly. I had reverted back to my 16 vorn self, before I had my armor.

"SILVERSTAR!!" I heard someone scream my name. Tears ran down my faceplates as I saw Prowl and Bumblebee fighting their way towards me.

"Shall I make you scream?" he whispered in my audio receptor as his right hand traced over my interface panel. Fury suddenly sparked in my optics and I slammed my processor into Starscream's. He howled in pain and stumbled backwards, barely managing to get on his feet with his processor in his hands. I pushed myself to my own feet and growled at him.

"I'm not the helpless little femme anymore, Starscream. In case you forgot, my uncle is Optimus Prime." I sneered as Optimus came roaring on to the battle field. "And now I know how to fight." I charged Starscream in his weakened state and rammed my knee in his crotch plate. He keeled over and fell to his side, mewling in pain. "Get back on your feet, you slimy bucket of slag! I'm not done!" I grabbed the front of his armor and dragged him back to his feet. "You haven't even begun to feel the pain you cause me, you coward! Attacking a femme who has no way of protecting herself or her innocence, that's low, even for you!!" I punched him in the stomach and he bent at the waist. I then punched him in the faceplates ad he fell backwards to his back. "You fraggin son of a glitch! I'm going to kill you!" I screamed as I kicked him in the side. I powered my weapon and aimed it at Starscream's processor.

"No, please don't kill me. I was under orders!"

"I don't give a frag!" I was ready to fire my weapon at him when I was tackled from the left. I spun, turning my weapon around as we landed on the ground. I had expected a 'Con, I didn't expect an Autobot. Namely Prowl.

"Prowl, whatareyou…?"

"Saving you from yourself. Autobots don't kill out of revenge. We kill only in self-defense, never, ever, ever out of revenge. That makes you no better than your father." I cringed at the mere though of being anything related to my father. "We show mercy, compassion. And understanding." I turned to Starscream to see him cowering in fear. It disgusted me to see him begging for mercy, much in the same was as I had not long ago. But Prowl was right, if I were to kill him now, I would be no better than my father. The thought nearly made me want to purge my waste tanks. I sighed and lowered my weapon, motioning for Starscream to leave.

"Y-you're…you're letting me go?" he asked in disbelief.

"Go before I regret not killing you." I hissed. He needed no further encouragement as he transformed and fled.

I turned back to Prowl, rage flickering dangerously in my optics.

"I know that look, Prowl. You might want to back off." Optimus chuckled. I glanced up to Optimus as he marched over to me. "Yup, that is Windrunner's glare alright." I sighed and turned back to Prowl.

"Sorry, I'm still running on revenge." I apologized to him. Prowl shook his head and smiled at me.

"No need to apologize, Optimus explained it to us and though I can't sympathize, I understand. I know you feel angry and you're energized for revenge. I know I would be. I want you to know that Jazz and I will be here for you." I blinked at his statement.

"What are you saying, are you…?" Prowl nodded.

"Jazz and I will take care of you until you are a full grown femme." Tears welled up in my optics as I turned to Optimus.

"I knew you'd eventually come around." Prime smiled, his hand on Prowl's shoulder. Prowl nodded as he looked back to me, his optics soft.

I broke. I fell to my knees and wept, Jazz and Prowl both next to me. Prowl pulled me into his arms as Jazz caressed my back.

"Okay, okay, we're here." Jazz soothed as Prowl rocked me. I clung to the front of Prowl's armor as my sobs died down. I hadn't noticed Prowl was humming a lullaby to me until my cries ceased.

"I know that lullaby…" I told him, looking up. Prowl had stopped humming as he glanced back down to me.

"How would you…?"

"My mother sang it to me when I was younger. Before my father killed her. She used to sing a couple, but that was always the one she sang when I was upset. Keep singing, please? Your voice is very soothing." I curled into Prowl's chest, not noticing the slight blush he had on his faceplates. He stood to his feet as Jazz stood next to him.

"We'll take her to our quarters for tonight, if that's all right, sir?" Prowl asked as he shifted me from his arms to Jazz's. I grabbed Prowl's arm in my disoriented state, caught between recharge and staying awake. He took my hand and squeezed once before Jazz walked away.

"Of course. Call me if you need anything, no matter the time. Promise me that much?" Optimus asked.

"Absolutely sir." Prowl walked off and followed Jazz as the rest of the group headed back towards base. I looked over Jazz's shoulder to see Prowl walking up behind us. I reached out with my hand, barely able to keep my optics online. He took my hand in his and I fell into recharge, comfortable in Jazz's arms.

_**~10 Earth Hours Later~**_

"Shall I make you scream?" his voice echoed horribly, haunted my dream as I struggled to recharge. His hands were all over my frame, running up and down with sickly grace. There was pain shooting across my back and I watched, horrified as Starscream vanished and my father took his place. I felt the pain, fresh now and nauseatingly strong. I fell to my hands and knees, purging my waste tanks. The pain was hideous, making my tanks swirl. I glanced back up and saw my father with his rifle pointed at my head. I tried to scream for help, but I was back on the Decepticon base and at the mercy of my father's whim. Tears ran down my faceplates as the pain came again and again, strong than the first wave.

"Father…please…" I begged, crying out for salvation I knew I would never have. He smirked and pulled back on the trigger. I did scream then.

_**~Optimus Prime POV~**_

I was awake within a spilt astrosecond. I heard a scream and I instinctively thought it was Kacey. I rushed into her room to see she was still recharging peacefully. There was another scream, followed by running steps down the hall. I moved towards the door and punched in my code, unlocking it and glancing out into the hall.

"SIR MOVE!!" Came Prowl's voice. I pulled my head back in time to see both he and Jazz sprint by, Silver in their arms screaming and writhing as though she were in extreme pain. I felt my spark ache for her and I turned to see Elita behind me.

"Is she okay?" She asked me, genuine concern flickering in her optics. I kissed the top of her helm and took her hand.

"Watch Kaceystar, I am going to go see if Silverstar is all right." She nodded and watched me leave as I ran down the hall to the Med Bay. There was screaming as I peered into the Med Bay. Prowl was holding Jazz's hand tightly as Ratchet wrestled with Silver.

"Ratchet, can I do anything to help?" I asked, stepping in. He didn't look up to me as he answered.

"Reach out to your Fraggin brother and tell him to stop tormenting his daughter!!" Ratchet snapped at me. I clasped my hand over my chest, where my spark fluttered and skipped. My brother was attacking this poor sparkling mercilessly?!

Anger raged inside my spark as I reached out to him through our bond.

'Brother!' I snarled. There was no answer so I reached out harder. 'Megatron!!'

'Why are you bothering me at such a time, brother dearest?' he scoffed. I held my anger in check as I attempted to talk to him.

'You leave your daughter alone.' I hissed at him. I heard him snort through our bond.

'What do you care what happens to her?'

'Because she is here with me!!' I roared at him. He chuckled darkly as he heard my anger.

'So, you are taking care of your little niece, are you? How sweet of you brother, what does Elita think now that you have your own daughter?' It was my turn to laugh.

'Elita and I are not taking care of her; a pair of mechs have volunteered to adopt her as their own. Perhaps you know one of them, Prowl, my SIC?' I chuckled as I heard my brother growl over our bond.

'You have allowed your SIC to care for my daughter?' he snarled.

'If you hadn't treated her so badly, she wouldn't be here with us, now would she?' I smirked as I felt Megatron's anger swell. I noticed that Silverstar had stopped screaming and Prowl was running his hand across her faceplates. I ended our bond link before Megatron could do anything else.

I moved back to Ratchet as he injected something into her neck wires.

"There, she should sleep without much trouble now. If she needs me, come get me." Ratchet told Prowl and Jazz.

"What happened?" Jazz asked me, looking back over to Silverstar. She had been heavily sedated and was recharging like a dream.

"Megatron attacked her through their bond. I managed to distract him long enough to have Silverstar sever the bond, but she needs to be taught how to protect her spark from such intrusions." I looked over to Prowl, whose face remained serious. "If you choose not to, then I will train her Prowl." Prowl tore his optics away from Silverstar and stared at me. I noticed the tears lingering on the edge of his optics and I knew he was hurting, as much as I was when Kacey lay here for similar reasons.

Prowl nodded once and took Silver's hand in his. He knew; probably more than anyone, how mean someone had to be to make sure nothing like this would even happen in reality. He did, after all, train both Kacey and Elita. I was so furious at him for not telling me, but at the same time, I was grateful. If it wasn't for him, who knows what would have happened to my daughter and my sparkmate.

"Then I will start once she is strong enough. Ratchet, that sound reasonable?" I asked, looking back to my CMO. He sighed and nodded.

"As long as she gets the recharge she needs afterwards, then yes, I suppose it is reasonable."

"Can we take her back to our quarters, let her recharge there?" Jazz asked, taking Prowl's hand in his. Ratchet nodded and Prowl lifted Silverstar into his arms, watching as she curled into his chest.

"Make sure nothing like this happens to her again, I remember what happened to Kacey. Promise me that much?"

"I promise." I told him, placing my hand on the black and white mech's shoulder. He nodded before he left the med bay with Jazz behind him. I sighed and only prayed to Primus I could keep my promise. I don't know what Megatron has in store for his daughter.


	4. Hope Rekindled

Child of my enemy

*Author's note: Wow…four chapters, heh, that's kinda cool! This takes place a few earth weeks later, Silver has recuperated from her father's attack and is now feeling bold enough to hang with other 'Bots her age! Yeah, go Silver! I am also adding a new character, you haven't met him yet, but his name is Firestorm, he is a 'Con, but he is a good guy. He is a Porsche Carrera GT, midnight blue, he also has lightening across the back half and across his shoulders. ^^ Hope you like him, I am creating him as a request from one of my friends! Blackrain is another one I am adding at my brother's request. Blackrain is a Hummer HumVEE, black with a skull on his front doors. He is totally made out to be off-road. He is a prankster and hangs out with Sunny, Sides, and Bee, so you can only guess the trouble he gets into with Ratchet and Ironhide and Wheeljack =3

The song is Round and Round remake by Us5, just in case you're wondering.*

~Chapter Four: Hope Rekindled~

_**~Kaceystar's POV~**_

I watched Silverstar come out of Prowl and Jazz's quarters, knuckling her optics as she yawned. There was a nudge at my side and I turned to see Sunny and Sides next to me.

"You should go talk to her." Sunny smiled. I nodded vigorously and ran over to Silver.

"Hey Silver, feeling better?" She looked over to me and smiled, nodding.

"I do, much, thank you. After a decent recharge, I feel a lot better."

"Better enough to hang with me today?" I asked, tilting my processor to the left as Jazz and Prowl came out.

"I think that would be a good idea, Prowler and I need some alone time." Jazz chuckled, immediately receiving an elbow to the side. Prowl's attempt to make Jazz quiet resulted in making Jazz laugh harder. Prowl rolled his optics and glanced down to Silverstar.

"You can go if you like. It would be good for you to hang out with other femmes and mechs your age, and Kacey will take care of you if things get out of hand. Right?" Prowl looked over to me and I suddenly went serious.

"Of course, sir." I told him with absolute honesty. Prowl reached out and rubbed the top of my helm, smiling,

"I know you will." Prowl and Jazz walked away and I grabbed Silver's hand, dragging her to the recreation room, where some of my own friends hung out. Ironhide and Chromia's daughter, Rainsong, was sitting at on of the tables with Sunny, Sides, and Bee. It was obvious to everyone, except Bee, that she had a major crush on him. The twins laughed and giggled as Rainsong attempted to flirt with Bee, but I could tell he was just being polite to the femme. Her interface systems just came on a couple earth weeks ago and she was revving to do it with Bee. He politely declined the offer, but that didn't stop the femme from trying.

"Jeez, Rainsong, when are you going to give it up?" I scoffed, scooting next to her and pulling Silverstar down next to me. "I hear Firestorm has got a thing for you." I smiled, looking over to the mech as he sat with a few others. He was silent, polite and gentle. He was also very shy around femmes, not knowing how to express his feelings for Rainsong, also afraid he'd get blown to pieces by both Ironhide and Chromia. Not that I blamed him, Ironhide was all bark and no bite, but Chromia on the other hand, very much like my mother. Not afraid to blow a few afts apart for whatever reason.

"Really?" Rainsong glanced over to Firestorm as he sipped his High Grade silently. Next to him sat Blackrain, laughing loudly like Ironhide himself. The mech was almost as large as Ironhide and loved his guns just as much. The mech also hung out with Sunny and Sides, being a prankster himself. He's gotten into more trouble with both Prowl _and_ Ratchet then the twins combined, which is a new feat for anyone on this base.

"Yeah, you should go talk to him." I smiled, receiving a "thank you" look from Bumblebee. I laughed loudly when I saw Firestorm's faceplates go red when Rainsong walked over to him, sitting in his lap. Blackrain fell out of his chair with a loud thump that could be heard in the hall. A few faces popped in to see what the commotion was about, even Prowl and Jazz peeked in, no doubt checking on Silverstar. She didn't even notice as she was too busy laughing at Firestorm and Blackrain.

'It's good to see her laugh.' Prowl told Jazz over their bond.

'Yes, I wasn't sure she would ever laugh like that. I was worried about her.'

'You and me both, Jazz. I am glad Kacey took it upon herself to include Silverstar among her friends. I didn't know what to do.' Prowl suddenly grew quiet as he stopped walking. Jazz took Prowl's hand in his and kissed it, smiling softly.

'You would have figured something out, Prowler. I have no doubt.' Jazz sent waves of love, with hints of lust, over their bond.

'Jazz…' Prowl smirked, noticing the ever so subtle hints of what his sparkmate had in mind with their free time.

'It's been a while, Prowler. Come on, please?' Jazz begged. Prowl rolled his optics, knowing Jazz was going to win this playful argument. Both Prowl's spark and interface systems were already begging to do what Jazz was asking.

'Then lets go before we waste anymore time.' Prowl smirked, leading the way to their quarters.

I watched Prowl and Jazz leave to use their free time before I turned back to Silverstar. She seemed to be having the best time of her life. I had never seen her laugh so hard and I was proud that I had some small part in that. No mech or femme should have to go through life without the ability to laugh.

"Kacey?" I turned to see Sunny and Sides behind me.

"What?" I asked, a little cautious.

"Silverstar has yet to pick out her alt form. We think you should help her." Silverstar glanced back over to me, her optics wide.

"Will you Kacey? Please!? I have no idea what to look for! Will you be willing to help?" I rolled my optics, no backing out now.

"Of course I will help you. You are my cousin after all." She smiled brightly and ran out into the halls, finding the first computer console she could. She was already skimming through alt forms when I stepped up behind her.

"What are you looking for in particular?" I asked her. She glanced up to me once, before she turned back to the console.

"I want to be fast, but not extremely fast." She told me.

"Okay, speed we can do." I chuckled as I watched her optics widen with anticipation. I pulled up a couple images and watched her faceplate scrunch in disapproval. Until I pulled up the 2011 Concept Corvette. Her jaw dropped and she reached out to touch the screen.

"You like?" I asked her. She nodded vigorously, reaching and changing the colors. The car went onyx black with a shooting star from the hood to the spoiler she had added. I heard whistles behind me and turned to see Sunny and Sides.

"Wow…she is going to be sexy." Sunny remarked. I whacked Sunny upside the head as Silverstar continued to type. She sent the schematics over to Ratchet's console and then she raced to his med bay.

"So, little Silverstar, I see you have picked out your earth alt form?" Ratchet chuckled as he scanned the vehicle.

"You ready, Silverstar?" I asked her, resting my hands on her shoulders. Her whole frame shuddered as she nodded quickly. Prowl and Jazz had come in time to see her scan the schematics and transform into her alt form.

"Wow, Silverstar, that's some car." I heard Jazz chuckle. Silverstar transformed back to her normal form and glanced over her new armor.

"Whoa…cool!" She cheered, spinning as her black armor shone in the light. She looked over to Prowl and Jazz, a smile across her lips. "Can I go for a test drive, please?" she asked. Prowl sighed and glanced over to Ratchet.

"Is she okay to try out her new form?"

"As long as she doesn't crash into anything like Kacey did, she'll be fine." I smiled as Ratchet glanced over to me. I nodded and turned to Silverstar when I noticed she wasn't there, and neither was Prowl or Jazz. I turned back to Ratchet, who chuckled.

"Outside, I'm sure." I snickered and nodded, running outside to see Silverstar transform into her new alt form. She slowly started her engine and it sputtered to a stop. She tried it harder this time and managed to keep her engine going. Prowl had pulled up in front of her, in his alt form.

"Okay, Silver, let's see if you can follow me for a few feet." Prowl pulled forward and Silverstar followed him. "Very good, now, let's work on your steering." Prowl chuckled as Silver veered left instead of right, hitting Jazz. Well, almost, if he wasn't agile enough to dodge her.

"SORRY!" She called as she struggled to stop. She slammed on the brakes and skidded to a stop. "Whoa…that's a new feeling…" she chuckled as her tires skid.

"See if you can turn around and come back behind me." Prowl called. Silverstar backed up a few feet before she turned around and drove back behind Prowl. She didn't stop in time and rear ended Prowl, who managed to suppress his groan of pain as she hit his aft. Silverstar backed up real quick and apologized.

"Sorry, Prowl, are you okay?" She asked quickly. Prowl was silent for a moment and I saw Silverstar's car frame shudder.

"I'm okay, more embarrassed than anything else." He told her and Silverstar relaxed. I heard stifled laughter and turned to see Jazz with his hand over his mouth, trying not to laugh too hard at his lover. "Jazz…" Prowl hissed, only causing more laughter to elicit from Jazz.

"Can we try again; I think I've got the hang of it?" Silver asked as she turned around in a circle.

"You should be able to do it by yourself now." Jazz chuckled as Prowl transformed, rubbing his aft a few times before standing next to Jazz. Prowl crossed his arms over his chest and nodded to Silverstar as she started to drive around. Then, she started getting bolder. She picked up the pace, driving down a straight away until she was going flat out.

"Don't push yourself to hard, you'll hurt yourself and then I am going to have to drag you to Ratchet's med bay!" Prowl called after Silverstar. She slowed down, but I knew she was going to be a speed demon, much like Jazz is. And if she learns anything from him, speed will be one of the lessons taught.

"Alright, come on back now, Silver. Let your engine rest."

"Yes Prowl." She called, slightly disappointed. Well, I was going to half to fix that. I turned, thinking I would have to search for Sunny and Sides. No, of course not, they had come to watch Silver race around in her new form. As did Bee, my father and my mother.

"She's fast!" Sides smiled.

"Wicked fast!" Sunny finished.

"You bet your afts she is, and we are going to test just how fast." I lowered my voice as we walked back into base. Sunny and Sides were behind me and Bee was next to me. Silverstar talked excitedly to her surrogate fathers and my mother and father as Sunny, Sides, Bee and I planned tonight out for her.

"I'm not racing against her. I saw how fast she was and she wasn't even pushing it." Bee chuckled. "I'll be judging the race."

"Okay, so it will be femmes vs. mechs, work for the two of you?" I asked, looking over my shoulder to Sunny and Sides.

"Yup, works for us. What does the winner get?"

"Well decide that on the track. Right now, we have to plan on getting Silverstar out without Prowl knowing. Maybe I can con Jazz into distracting Prowl long enough for us to botnap Silver." I chuckled, watching Prowl follow my father and Jazz head in the opposite direction. "Oh yeah, this is going to be great." I sprinted after Jazz and tugged at his arm. "Oh Jazz?" I called sweetly. He cocked one optic ridge at me as he stopped.

"I don't like that tone in your voice, Kacey. You've got a plan, don't you? You are going to break Prowl's rules, huh?"

"Now why would I do that? I just wanna take Silverstar out for a little fresh air tonight. I just need you to distract Prowl long enough so that Bee and I can botnap Silver." Jazz rolled his optics and chuckled, knowing exactly what kind of "botnap" I was talking about.

"Where are you five going?" he asked, knowing Sunny and Sides were going to be there as well. Frag Jazz for his sensitive hearing.

"Just out to the dirt, a little past the 'boarder' line, so to speak. We'll still be in sensor range of the base; you'll just have to look hard enough to find us. And I promise we'll comm right away if anything, I mean anything, goes wrong. I know what she means to you and Prowl." Jazz rolled his optics as he glanced over to Prowl, who had vanished around the corner, following his Prime.

"You guys are going to be the death of me." Jazz moaned, covering his optics with his left hand.

"I take it that's a 'yes'?" I asked him. He groaned loudly, obviously making his agitation known.

"Yes, it's a yes. Take care of her, but have fun." Jazz said as he walked away. I suppressed my screech of excitement and ran over to where Sunny and Sides were waiting for the green light.

"So, Kacey, is it a go?" Sunny asked me, his hands clenching into fists as he struggled to keep himself it check.

"Oh, it's a yes alright." I sneered, watching the unsuspecting femme walk down the halls. This was going to be awesome.

_**~Silverstar's POV~**_

I lay in my recharge bed, struggling to sleep. Prowl and Jazz had left for some "alone" time and I was alone in their quarters. They had made me my own room a couple weeks back, but I still snuck into their bed when I couldn't sleep or when I had nightmares.

I sighed and rolled to my side, facing the wall and allowing my optics to go offline. I hadn't noticed there as someone in my room until I heard falling and someone swearing.

"Fraggin piece of junk, Jazz needs to learn to pick things up!" I heard Bee hiss. I struggled to keep my chuckle down as I heard Kacey snarl at him.

"Shut up Bee! You might wake her up!" Kacey whispered harshly. I heard Sunny and Side snicker as I heard them move closer. I groaned and rolled to my other side, my optics barley online. I saw the four of them freeze as I faced them in my pretended recharge.

"She's still recharging. Quick, blindfold her and carry her out of the room."

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa! Hold on now, no one is blindfolding me." I sat up quickly, making Sunny, Sides and Bee fall back in surprise. Kacey smirked and stood to her feet.

"I knew you were awake, I just needed something to get you to acknowledge we were here." She crossed her arms over her chest and I scowled at her.

"You're sneaky, aren't you?" I smiled at her as I pushed myself off the recharge bed and walked towards them. "Alright, so what is going on?" I asked.

"We're botnapping you." Sunny smirked.

"Why?"

"Can't say until we get there." Sunny and Sides leapt forward at the exact same time and tackled me to the ground. I growled at them as Kacey wrapped a blindfold around my optics. I swung my fists half-heartedly, not wanting to really hurt them, just get my point across. I was suddenly lifted into the air and I squealed in protest. Bee covered my mouth with his hand as they carried me outside. I couldn't tell if we had passed anybody along the way, but no one stopped us, so I assumed we made it out without anyone knowing.

"Once Prowl hears about this, his CPU is going to crash!" I screeched.

"He'll live, he's with Jazz, remember?" I gasped in shock.

"Jazz is in this too?!" I shrieked.

"Oh yeah, he's distracting Prowl while we whisk you away for some racing." Sunny chuckled as I was dropped to my aft. I winched in pain and untied my blindfold, glancing around.

"Where are we?"

"Just outside radar range, out in the middle of nowhere. We think it's time for you to test out your new wheels. Time for some racing, now that you've gotten the hang of it." Kacey giggled. I scowled at her as I pushed myself to my feet.

"Even you Bee?" I questioned, turning to face the yellow and black mech. He shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"I'm not racing against you, I've seen how fast you were going and you weren't even pushing it. I'm crazy, not stupid." I sighed and turned back to Kacey.

"All right, I give, you got me out here. What are the rules?" I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at the twins.

"It's a tag race. Femme against mech. I'll race Sides and you'll race Sunny. Simple as that. First one to cross the finish line wins. The second will go and the first one to cross the finish line, the team wins."

"What if one mech wins and one femme wins? Do we have a tiebreaker?" I asked, looking over to where Bee stood.

"Yeah, tiebreaker. Whoever wins races the other. It'll be a sprint. Got the rules down?" Kacey asked me. I nodded and turned back to Bee. "Bumblebee will be the judge. All right, let's line up!" I transformed into my alt form when I heard another roar of engines.

"Ah! Took them long enough." I heard Kacey say. Next to me pulled a Lamborghini Gallardo, navy blue. Behind her was a large Hum VEE, his engine revving as he pulled next to the Lamborghini. "Okay, now all our racers are here, let's get started!" Kacey transformed into her alt form and revved her engine loudly, music blasting away.

_**\She likes to party  
From night till dawn  
No doubt about it  
She's got what you want  
Shell chew you up boy  
You'd better watch out  
So give up, better stop  
She**__**'ll drop you from the top**_

**That girl means trouble  
There's no way out  
She'll take a taste and then  
she'll throw you out her mouth  
She's not your lover  
Ya better wake up**

**Cause it may be too late  
For you to get out  
I know what's on your mind, girl**

**Round and Round  
She likes to boogie, drop you down onto the floor  
Round and Round  
She likes to boogie, make you scream and beg for more  
Round and Round**

**She's never sorry  
She's got no fear  
Take all your money  
And then disappear  
Don't play with fire  
You're gonna get burned  
So give up, better stop  
She'll drop you from the top**

**That girl means trouble  
There's no way out  
She'll take your taste and then  
she'll throw you out her mouth  
She's not your lover  
Ya better wake up**

**Cause it may be too late  
for you to get out  
I know what's on your mind, girl  
**

_**Go**_

_  
**Round and Round  
She likes to boogie, drop you down onto the floor  
Round and Round  
She likes to boogie, make you scream and beg fo**__**r more  
Round and Round**__**You've ever seen  
She will hunt you down and  
chase you in your dreams  
I don't need another love like that  
Are you ready  
Are you ready to believe**_

**She's the badest girl **

**I went up to the party  
And saw a wicked girl  
She turned my life from inside out  
And left a shattered world  
If only she would call me  
My life would be at ease  
It goes up and down  
Round and round  
Stick to the beat**

**Round and round  
Stick to the beat  
Round and round  
Stick to the beat**

**Go**

**Round and round  
She likes to boogie, drop you down onto the floor  
Round and round  
She likes to boogie, make you scream and beg for more**

**Round and round  
She likes to boogie, drop you down onto the floor  
Round and round  
She likes to boogie, make you scream and beg for more/**

I heard Sunny and Sides laughing as the thee of us lined up. It was Rainsong versus Blackrain. Sunny versus me and Sides versus Kacey. Bumblebee was going to be the judge, and I was so ready to get my engines started.

I watched Bee move in front of the line. It was going to be a tag race, but it was also a sprint. Each team raced in pairs. Sunny versus me, Kacey versus Sides and Rainsong versus Blackrain. Rainsong and Blackrain would be racing first, Kacey and Sides next, then Sunny and I.

I watched as Rain and Blackrain revved their engines when Bee stood between them, his hands up.

"Three, two, one, GO!" He shouted. Rainsong and Blackrain peeled out, kicking up dust and debris. I watched as Rainsong took the lead, but Blackrain slowly pulled up next to her, quickly gaining speed to match. Rainsong had one hell of a start, but Blackrain could keep pace. I watched even as Bee paced along side them, struggling to watch them and the road at the same time.

I even watched as Kacey and Sides revved their engines as Rainsong and Blackrain sped closer. Rainsong finished first, but just barely, giving Kacey two seconds headstart. Just enough time to pull away from Sides. Sides, however, wasn't giving up without a fight and pulled right alongside Kacey. I could tell Kacey wasn't pushing herself, she was making it fun for everyone, even if it meant leaving me to win. I started my engine as Kacey pulled closer, hearing Sunny do the same thing.

Kacey slowed down, allowing Sides to pull ahead and give Sunny and three foot headstart. I chuckled as I peeled out and chased down Sunstreaker. He may have been fast, but I knew I was faster. I quickly gained ground as Kacey continued to race alongside of us, taunting Sunny over the comm.

_"You should just give up now, Sunny. I don't want you to be embarrassed when Silver and I beat you together."_

_"Yeah, like that is going to happen!"_ he chuckled as I inched ahead of him. As we neared the end line, Kacey and I allowed our engines to reach our top speed and we blew past Sunny. I laughed as I heard him swear while Kacey and I kept racing. We were having so much fun; we didn't notice the shadow that pulled next to us. I saw Kacey get flipped off to the left and saw some small mech had transformed in front of us. I watched him carefully, trying to determine if he was friend or foe. I then saw the insignia on his chest and panicked. It was a Decepticon!

I transformed quickly, my guns already out as I fired at him. He dodged nimbly, but I had experience fighting agile foes. I dropped into a crouch as the 'Con charged me, coming in for close combat no doubt. Fine, I could handle that. I braced myself as he dropped his shoulder to ram into me. I grabbed at his armor, struggling to get a grip on the small foe. He was quick on his feet, the advantages of being smaller. I managed to get a grip and flip him over his head, but he landed on his feet and kicked me in the back, knocking me to my knees. I rolled, coming up with my swords snapped out. He had a cane type thing out as I charged him. He deflected my attack and I sunk to my knees as he attempted to swing his cane into my chest. I spun, kicking out with my ankle, attempting to trip him up. He simply leapt over my attack and grabbed me by the front of my armor.

"What are you doing?!" he snarled at me. I hissed back and smacked the top of my helm into his CPU. He cringed and fell backwards, his processor in his hands. As I started to leap at him, someone caught me from behind. I spun to attack the new foe, but stopped in mid-swing. It took the 'Con two seconds before he also leapt up to attack. My captor also caught him in mid-air and held both of us above the ground.

"WHAT THE FRAG ARE YOU TWO DOING??!!!"

"Oh frag." The two of us whispered together.


	5. Savagery is crowned King

Child of my Enemy

*Author's note: OMG, It has taken me longer to write this story then any others! I must really want this story to be good . I hope you all do like it; I've been working very hard on it. I am enjoying it though, it is fun to write. So, we left off at a bit of a cliffhanger, don't you think? What is going to happen to poor little Silver, and is the new guy friend or foe? We shall see soon enough ^.^*

**~Chapter Five: Savagery is crowned King~**

_**~Bumblebee's POV~**_

I watched as Firestorm flipped Kacey over during the race. I bit back my chuckle as she rolled over on her back in her alt form, then transform quickly. She laughed out loud and charged Firestorm. But her playful expression turned to one of fear as Silverstar charged Firestorm in a blind fury.

"Frag it!" I shouted, charging across the dirt. They were a quarter mile away and Silver had shifted back into her instinctive battle form, running on pain and fury. Firestorm was a 'Con gone Autobot. But we hadn't had the time to change his insignia, so he looked like a Decepticon to Silver. "I should have thought of that! She's going to kill him!! _Prowl, Jazz, Optimus, I need you!"_ I called over the comm.

_"Bee, what is it?!"_ I noticed Prime's voice echoed with fear. He knew what Kacey had planned for Silver, I could tell.

_"Frag it! Silverstar has sunk back into her 'Con training because Firestorm is here! She didn't know he was a 'Bot and now she's attacking him with the intent of killing him! Kacey and I are trying to stop them, but if Silver is anything like her father, it's going to take you, Optimus, to snap her back to reality. Or Prowl and Jazz!"_ I shouted, ducking under a punch Silver had swung at Firestorm. I wrestled with her, but she simply shrugged me off like a simple blanket over her shoulders. I landed on my aft and winced in pain, looking up as Sunny and Sides cam running in to help. Firestorm was struggling to protect himself from Silver's deadly punches. I all but gasped as Silver let her swords snap out and she attacked Firestorm. Thank Primus he still had his father's cane.

_"Bee, where are you!?"_ It was Prowl's voice. Frag it; we were in so much trouble.

_"Just outside radar range, out in the desert…"_

_ "What?!"_

_ "Prowler, relax, she'll be fine, and Kacey and the others are there…"_ Jazz tried to soothe his sparkmate.

_ "You knew, didn't you!?"_

_ "As did I, Prowl. Kacey informed me what she was planning for Silverstar and I allowed them to go."_ I exhaled the breath I had unknowingly been holding. At least some of Prowl's wrath could be controlled by Optimus. If he wasn't able to save our afts, I don't think anyone could.

_"Very well. But I expect a __**full**__ report when we get back to base."_ He all but snapped at us. I cringed, there was certainly going to be hell to pay, as Sam used to say.

_"Yes sir."_ Was all I could think to say. I watched, helpless to do anything, as Silver fought against Firestorm. At least he could protect himself from her swords. I cringed as he tried to kick her off balance, but she only came up in a roll and swung her swords around. Silver leapt towards him, when she was caught in midair. Firestorm hesitated a second before he, too, leapt at her. He was also caught in midair.

"WHAT THE FRAG ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" I cringed as Optimus yelled at them both.

"Oh frag…" I heard them whisper together. I glanced left and saw Ratchet, followed by Prowl and Jazz, come running up. Prowl's flaring optics locked onto mine before he turned to see Silver fall into a weeping puddle. He rushed over to her, Jazz hot on his heels, and pulled Silverstar gently into his arms. I had to fight the urge to follow him and help soothe her. I wanted to pull her into my own arms and care for her while she cried. Watching her cry like that made my spark ache.

I moved away from the scene when someone grabbed my arm. I turned around to come face to face with Prowl. I let out a small squeak and stepped backwards, only to have Prowl tighten his grip over my arm.

"Prowl?" I asked softly, watching the emotion play across the tactician's face.

"I want you to explain what happened here. I can trust you, right?" I nodded. I noticed he looked tired, weaker.

"Prowl, are you ok?" I asked, reaching out to touch his arm.

"I don't…I'm not sure…" he admitted. I panicked.

"You're not crashing, are you?!" I quickly breathed, grabbing him with both my hands. He started to shake his head when Jazz was next to him.

"Prowl?" his voice was low, trying not to frighten Silver. Kacey was next to her as Ratchet examined her.

"How's Firestorm?" I asked, walking away from Prowl and Jazz. Their voices were soft, lowered.

Ratchet glanced up to me, then over to the mech as he sat by himself.

"He's fine, tough one that is, even for his size. It's her I am worried about." I felt my throat tighten as my spark skipped a beat.

"What's wrong?" I asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"She's sunk back into her defense mode. She didn't even know who Prowl and Jazz were; even Optimus is having a problem bringing her back. I don't know what to do." Ratchet sounded exasperated. I glanced over to Silver and saw he was right. She didn't acknowledge that I was here.

"Silver?" I called. She blinked and glanced up to me, her optics blank. I watched her as she glanced away and stare out into the open. "What can you do for her?" I asked, looking back up to Ratchet. He rubbed his hands weakly up and down his faceplates as he sighed.

"I don't know what to do…"

"RATCHET!" It was Jazz's voice. I spun at the sheer panic in his voice and saw Prowl was being held up in Jazz's arms.

"What happened, his CPU crash?" Ratchet didn't even turn. I grabbed his shoulder and gripped tightly.

"He didn't crash, Ratch…" I breathed. Ratchet looked up to me to see true, raw fear flickered in my optics.

"What?" He turned to look over to Jazz. He was kneeling next to Prowl as Prowl's frame shuddered with convulsions. Ratchet was up in seconds, leaving Silver with Kacey and I as Prime moved towards his SIC.

"Ratchet, what is wrong?!" Jazz cried. Ratchet pushed Jazz back as he examined Prowl.

"Ratchet?" It was Optimus this time.

"I don't know! It's not spark-shock; it's not his CPU crashing! I need to get him back to the med bay so I can examine him! Bumblebee!" He snapped my name. I jolted upright.

"What?!"

"Take care of Silver while I take Prowl to the med bay." I nodded briskly as I watched Prime lift Prowl into his arms. I watched them run to base and I knelt down next to Silver. She was still a hollow shell as I helped her to her feet.

"Come on Silver, let's go back to the base. Prowl will want you to be there when he wakes up." I said, not really thinking. Kacey was next to me, as was Rainsong, Sunny, Sides, Firestorm and Blackrain.

"Prowl?" I quickly glanced down to her and saw her optics had cleared from the hazy look she had.

"Silver, you there?" I asked, moving in front of her. She glanced up to me, her optics questioning mine.

"'When Prowl wakes up?' Bee, what's wrong?" She was back, that much was true, but to tell her that there was something wrong with Prowl was not the task I wanted.

"Silver, something happened to Prowl." Kacey answered her, seeing my hesitant expression.

"What? Did he crash?"

"No, it's much more serious. Ratchet doesn't know…" she was already running towards base, transforming in mid-stride and burning rubber. Kacey was behind her, doing the same thing. The others followed while I mingled behind.

"Primus…let Prowl be okay." I whispered to the dark sky above me, where the stars twinkled and winked brightly.

_**~Silverstar's POV~**_

I ran, my breath caught in my throat. Something had happened to Prowl and Ratchet not knowing was not good. I sprinted down the halls, Kacey tight on my aft. I could feel the panic and fear building in my chest, clawing at my spark viciously.

I ran around the corner and heard voices, raised in fright. There was a crowd outside the med-bay and I slid to a halt. I tired to shoulder my way in, but failed at the attempt. I turned to Kacey, desperate tears running down my faceplates.

"Kacey!" I begged her. Blackrain, Sunny, Sides and Firestorm were there with her. Blackrain didn't even hesitate as he lowered his shoulder and plowed ahead. Kacey was behind him, grabbing my hand and pulling me along behind her. Sunny, Sides and Firestorm pushed other mechs and femmes out of the way as we neared the door. I pounded my fist on it as hard as I could, terror clutching at my throat. I hadn't noticed that the punch had broken the knuckles on my hand, didn't care. I had to, needed to, get inside!

I went to punch again when the door opened. I didn't even look up to see who it was; I just went in, seeing Prowl on the med berth.

"Prowl…" I choked, touching his arm. He didn't move like I had hoped, I was praying to Primus that he was just sleeping, that he wasn't really in trouble. "Ratchet?" I asked, looking for him in the med-bay. I found him hunched over his console with Red Alert and Wheeljack. I started towards him when someone grabbed me from behind. I looked up to see Optimus with his hands on my shoulder.

"Leave him be, he's doing everything he can. Go to Jazz." I nodded and moved towards the smaller mech as he sat in a chair next to his sparkmate. I touched his arm and he looked up to me, his faceplates stained with tears.

"Silver…" He whispered and patted the seat next to him. I sat down next to him and watched as Ratchet worked with the others.

I hadn't noticed that I had fallen asleep until I dreamed. It was grey at first, just grey. The pain came quickly after and I realized that it wasn't mine. It was Prowl's. I saw him struggling off in the distance, his hands over his spark. No, it wasn't spark-shock, I thought as I ran. He was being attacked, through me, by my father.

I kneeled next to him, my hand outstretched to touch him. He glanced up to me, his optics clouded with pain.

"What can I do?" I asked him.

"You need to go to your father and stop him." He told me, his voice low with agony. I nodded and stood to my feet, watching Prowl's frame vanish from sight.

I woke with a jolt of pain through my arm. I glanced down and saw Red Alert was tending to my hand. I glanced over and saw Jazz was still seated next to Prowl, and that there was no change.

"Sorry if I woke you." Red told me. I glanced back down to him as he stood to his feet.

"Find out what's wrong with him?" Red sighed and glanced back over to Prowl and Jazz.

"His vitals haven't changed. Could be a good thing or a bad thing, I don't know. I'm sorry." He told me, resting his hand on my shoulder before moving away as Ratchet called his name.

I watched Red Alert move away, then quickly scanned the room for Kacey. I found her next to her father, resting against his large arm. Elita was also there, running her hand up and down Kacey's back.

I watched them for a few seconds before I moved to stand outside the med bay. I took in deep breaths as I rested my hand against my chest, fighting off the waves of emotion that threatened to overwhelm me.

"Silver?" I felt a hand rest on my shoulder and I glanced to my right to see Bumblebee was standing next to me. "You okay?"

"I will be, in due time. I just need a minute. Alone."

"Sure. If you need anything, though, don't hesitate to call for me, or anyone else for that matter. We'll be willing to help however we can." He turned to leave and I hesitated.

"Bee?" I called. He turned around and faced me, watching my faceplates with intensity.

"What is it?"

"Can I talk to you, alone?" I asked, looking around as mechs and femmes passed by the med bay to say their prayers for Prowl.

"Yeah, sure. Outside?" I nodded and followed him out into the night. I ran my hand up and down my arm, not noticing I was doing it until Bee had grabbed my hand to stop me. "What is it, Silver?" I glanced back up to him and sucked in a breath. Time to gather the courage I could find.

"I know what's wrong with Prowl." I told him. "And I know how to help him."

"That's great! How do you do it, do you need Ratchet's help?!" He was excited for a few seconds before he noticed that my expression was still solemn. "How do you help him, Silverstar?"

"I go back to Megatron, back to my father. There, I can get him to stop attacking Prowl through me."

"Silver, no! You can't! Optimus won't let you leave!"

"He's not going to know I am leaving, and you're not going to tell him until he asks what's wrong. Do you understand? You are not to tell him until he asks where I am. Am I clear?" Bee hesitated; I could see him fighting with himself.

"Silver…"

"I am doing this to save Prowl, who saved me. Remember? I owe him this much at least. He is my father, as is Jazz. I owe them so much."

"Megatron will kill you if he gets the chance."

"I know, but I have to take that risk." Bee grabbed both my hands and held them tight.

"Promise me something; promise me you'll come back."

"I can't promise that, but I can promise I will try." I nodded to him and pulled my hands away, transforming and speeding away in the night.

If things went according to plan, I would never see them again. But at least Prowl and Jazz would be alright. And that was all that really mattered to me. After all the hell they've been through, this was the least I could do for them.

I stopped part ways and glanced back to the base.

"Prowl, Jazz…forgive me. And Primus save me."

*Whoo! Wow, talk about cliff-hangers. Not as long as I wanted, but what can you do? Hope you like this, I am going to work on my "Moon After the Rain" story soon, chapter two will be up in a couple of days, maybe ^.^ Hope you enjoy this!*


	6. Freedom Fighter

Child of my enemy

*Ok, so I lied. My muse wants to continue doing this story, so, onward we go. –bleh- Need sustenance…must have food…*

_~Chapter Six: Freedom Fighter~_

_**~Jazz's POV~**_

I sat next to the med berth and watched Prowl carefully. Neither Ratchet nor Wheeljack could explain what was wrong with Prowler and it made me very uneasy. I didn't like Prowl just lying there, so calmly and quietly. If Prowl was really alright, he would be kicking and screaming about being in the med bay. He was very stingy about that.

"Ratchet?" I called as he walked by. He glanced over to me as I called his name.

"We're trying, Jazz. I just don't know what's wrong. Once I do, you'll be the first to know. I promise." I nodded and watched Ratchet leave again. I sighed and glanced to my left, seeing Silver had not left my side, or Prowl's. She was leaning on the side of the chair as she recharged, refusing to move from our sides. Her hand had been welded back together from her punching the door, attempting to get in. Lucky for us, Optimus had heard her and let her in, with Kacey.

I reached over and ran my fingers down the side of her faceplates. She looked so gentle in her recharge, much like Prowl does now. Though he would never admit it.

I sighed heavily and glanced back to Prowl, tears forming in my optics. Seeing him like this was tearing viciously at my spark, he wouldn't even answer to my spark's cry.

"We'll do whatever we can to help him, Jazz. Don't worry." I didn't look up to Prime as he tried to soothe me, his hands on my shoulders.

"Yes sir…" I whispered. I saw movement off to my left and noticed Silver had woken up and was moving towards the door.

"Silver?" I called. She turned and smiled weakly.

"I just need air. I'll be back." She assured me. I nodded and watched her leave, turning back to Prowl. I traced my hand up and down his arm, praying to Primus that he would be alright. I couldn't lose him; my spark would break at the sheer notion of him dying.

"Jazz?" I glanced up and saw Ratchet leaning on the doorway, his doorwings drooping and his hand covering his optics.

"No…" I breathed. Ratchet glanced up to me, his blue optics dark with pain and tears. "No, it's not true…"

"I have just confirmed that Prowl is…" he struggled, hesitated to tell me the truth. He didn't have to say it, I could tell by the tears rimming his optics…

My lover, my bonded, my best friend, my sparkmate…was dying.

I was frozen to the ground, my body not responding to anything I wanted. Tears just ran freely down my faceplates as I swayed from left to right. I saw Optimus running towards me as I started to fall.

"Jazz?! Jazz, we'll get him help! Somehow, we'll find a way to save him!"

"Silverstar is already doing that." I glanced up and saw Bumblebee was standing in the room, leaning heavily on the doorway and a tear tracing down his faceplate.

"What?" Optimus asked, still holding me upright.

"She told me she knows what's wrong with Prowl and that she is going to go help him, the only way how."

"And how is that?" Bee glanced over to me, his optics locking with mine.

"She's going back home." Were the last words I remember hearing before darkness took me.

_**~Silverstar's POV~**_

I stood in the cold, waiting for my father to show his ugly face. The wind snapped by me and bit into my armor, making me shiver involuntarily. I ran my hands over my arms and rubbed slowly, trying to get the stolen heat back into my frame. The wind howled mournfully as I glanced around the empty field I was in. Sharp cliffs jutted out at grotesque angles and towered over me like demonic monsters ready to devour me. I shuddered again, more out of fear than the cold.

"Dear sparkling of mine…are you afraid of me?" I glanced around quickly, searching for the source of the voice.

"You wish." I snarled, still scanning my surroundings.

"Then why do you shake?" I spun, my optics narrow as I searched for him.

"It's fraggin cold, what do you think!" I didn't know I had dropped into a crouch until my knees hit the snow. The iciness of the snow sent more shivers up my frame and I cringed, lowering my gaze to my knees. That was all Megatron needed, a slight distraction. By the time I had glanced up, Starscream had already had his weapon primed and aimed at my CPU. I didn't even dare breathe as I saw movement off to my left. Soundwave came from the left and I craned my neck as I heard snow crunch behind me.

"Well, dear daughter of mine, why did you call me out here?" I glanced up to him as he towered above me. Starscream pressed his weapon against my chest as I turned to face my father.

"I am here to offer you an exchange."

"And what are you 'exchanging'?"

"My life for Prowl's."

"Really? That simple? No trap? No ambush?"

"No, I am here by myself and I am willing to give myself to you if you stop attacking Prowl." Megatron's faceplates went smooth as he thought my offer over. Megatron turned to Soundwave and the mech nodded, looking to me once. They were obviously talking over their comms and were not about to let me hear a word of it. I scowled as Megatron turned back to me. He chuckled and nodded to Starscream.

"Very well then, daughter of mine. You will accompany me to the shuttle and I will stop attacking my brother's SIC."

"Or anyone else, for that matter!" I hissed. My father frowned slightly before he nodded once.

"Fine, fine. I won't harass anyone else." Starscream shoved his gun into my back to push me forward. I stumbled forward a step and almost fell to my knees had it not been for my father. He grabbed my arm and yanked me back to my feet. He pushed me forward and Starscream followed after us with his gun aimed at my back.

We walked for a while until we came to a shuttle that had been hidden deep within the mountain range. I stood as the doors hissed open with strain against the howling wind. Megatron motioned for me to get in and I started to step in when I heard someone shout my name.

"SILVERSTAR!!!" I glanced down and saw Firestorm, Blackrain, Bumblebee, Ironhide and Optimus Prime were down at the bottom of the mountain.

"No…" I breathed. I watched as Megatron turned at the sound of voices. His optics narrowed as he saw what I had seen. He quickly reached for me and clasped his hand around my throat.

"You told me they didn't know!!" He bellowed at me, lifting me off the ground with sickening ease. He held me over the cliff edge and I struggled against him.

"They don't know! They shouldn't know, not yet!!"

"Then what do you call that?!" He pointed above us and I saw Kaceystar was hovering above us, her weapons primed and ready to fire.

"I don't know! They shouldn't be here!" Megatron growled and threw me down the cliff-side. I bounced a couple times before I came to a stop. I winced as pain shot through my arm, realizing I had broken it…in more than one place. I groaned and stood to my feet, staring up at Megatron, Starscream and Soundwave as they fired at Kaceystar. I closed my optics and let my head fall, my hand tightening over my broken arm.

"Please…Primus. Help me. Help me save them…help me." I snapped open my optics and raced up the side of the mountain. My arm sung with agony, but I forced the pain out of my mind and sprinted up the cliff-side. I was dimly aware of someone screaming out my name, but I continued to race up the mountain, slipping in the knee-deep snow.

"FATHER!" I screamed at him as he fired his gun at Kacey. He glanced over to me and stopped firing. "Father, do as I say and you can do whatever you want with me. Just let them go." I begged, tears running down my faceplates. My father had started to reach out to me when Starscream shouldered past him and shoved his cannon into my chest. Everything moved in slow motion and time seemed to stand still. I heard the blast from the cannon, but no pain at first. I stumbled backwards a few steps and glanced down to my chest, watching the energon leak from my open wound. I touched my fingers to my chest and rubbed the energon on my thumb, index and middle finger. I glanced up and the wound was suddenly explosive, like someone had thrust a grenade into my chest and pulled the pin. I grabbed at my chest and stumbled backwards, tears still streaming down my faceplates. I started to fall down the side of the cliff when Megatron reached out and grabbed my arm, pulling me against his body. I crumpled and Megatron held me tight, keeping me from falling.

"Soundwave, take her!" he screamed. He handed me off to Soundwave and spun on Starscream, his optics flaring a violent red. He grabbed Starscream around the throat and tossed him down the side of the cliff. "I'll let my brother deal with you! And if you make it back, you are demoted to cleaning crew!! After you spend 3 months in prison!!!" Megatron screamed down at the base of the mountain as Soundwave carried me into the shuttle.

"MEGATRON!!" Prime shouted as he sprinted up the side of the cliff, his arms pumping faster in hopes to stop his brother from taking his niece. Megatron turned once at the sound of his name being shouted, but shrugged his shoulders and stepped into the shuttle, letting the door close behind him.

"Soundwave, how is she?" Megatron kneeled next to me as I slept in stasis.

"Not good, Lord Megatron. Starscream shot her in the chest at point blank; her spark chamber has been badly damaged. It's a wonder she's still alive. I am doing what I can for her here, but it may not be enough. We may have to ask the Autobots for help." Megatron ground his teeth together and listened to the desperate pounding on the door by his brother.

"Fine. We'll ask for help." Megatron walked back to the bay door and allowed it to open. Optimus Prime stood there, snowflakes scattered across his frame as his air cycled rapidly.

"Brother?" Prime had straightened as the bay door hit the snow covered ground with a damp thud.

"I need your help." Optimus took a step backwards as Megatron turned back into the shuttle. Megatron had never, _never_ asked for help. Not in the entire time Optimus had known him! "Soundwave can't do anything for her while we are here. Your medical officers may be able to help her." Prime pushed past Megatron and kneeled next to me, his hand shakily reaching out to touch my frame.

"Primus…what happened?" Optimus looked up to Megatron, who grit his teeth together.

"Starscream shot her in the chest…_I can't do anything for her, brother, and she's my daughter…"_ Megatron had switched to bond talk as he stared helplessly at Prime.

He really loves her… Prime thought as he nodded and pushed himself to his feet. "Alright, we'll take her back to our base. Ratchet will treat her there." Soundwave lifted me into his arms and stepped out of the shuttle. Megatron started to follow when Prime grabbed his shoulder and pulled him to a stop.

_'You are going to help Prowl. That is my deal in letting you and your damned Decepticons go. You have Soundwave treat Prowl, I know he's the one you ordered to create the toxin in Prowl's system, and I'll let you go.'_ I told him. He looked in the direction Soundwave was heading, then to Optimus and nodded once.

_'Deal. Take Soundwave where he needs to go. I'll wait with Silverstar.'_

_'You still love her, don't you?'_

_'Of course I do. She is my daughter after all.'_

_'Then let her go.'_ Megatron turned to face Optimus then, his red optics locking with Prime's blue ones. _'She's happy here. She has a family here…'_

_'She has a family back at base too!' _Megatron protested. Optimus lay a hand on his brother's shoulder and nodded.

_'I know that, and I am sure she knows that, but she's happy here. Isn't that all you want for her? To be happy? If she, when she's older, wants to go back to you, I won't stop her. But now, she's still a young sparkling, though she may not act like it. Give her some time. Wait until she's old enough to defend herself. Does that sound reasonable enough?' _Megatron allowed his air to cycle with a heavy sigh before he nodded slowly.

_'You had better take care of her, or I'll kill you with my hands.'_

_'You know me. I'll treat her like my own daughter.'_ Prime nodded before he followed after Soundwave and informed Ratchet that he had a medical case coming. Megatron stood for a moment, his optic lids closed and his air cycling rapidly. His spark thundered viciously against its chamber as the image of me with a gaping wound in my chest still played clearly in his mind. He had even felt my fear and pain as I instinctively reached out to him through our own bond. My terror was enough to shake even Megatron's normal steady disposition. It frightened Megatron that I could do that much and alarm him as I did. One day soon, that would have to be fixed. One day soon.

~A/N: Ohhhhh, tee hee ^^ I am a mean person. I kinda like the ending. I didn't really intended to make Megatron as soft as I did, but that's kinda the way it happened -shrugs shoulders- oh well, what can you do? BTW, I want to let OP 007 know that I am sending positive thoughts. I know it has been forever since I have updated and I have choas in my home in the form of tiny little black demon puppies . Anyways, just thought I would throw that out there. POSITIVE THOUGHTS!!! Hope she gets better! Let me know!! Later all. I am going back to some other stories...if my muse doesn't desert me first.~


	7. Tears of Life

Child of my Enemy

~A/N: Wheee, there's more ^^ I am so happy. Hope people liked the previous chapter, Megatron turned out to be a softie….meh, oh well.~

~BTW, the song is called "My Immortal" by Evanescence. I was listening to the song when I was writing this chapter and I thought it kinda fit. –shrugs- meh, what can you do?~

~Chapter Seven: Tears of Life~

_**~Ratchet's POV~**_

"What the frag is he doing here!?" I hissed as Megatron and Soundwave stepped into the med bay. Optimus Prime stepped in behind them, his hand on Megatron's shoulder. I hadn't noticed Silverstar was in Soundwave's arms until I saw Optimus' dark optics. I hadn't noticed Silver because she was wrapped in a blanket and curled in Soundwave's arms. I half ran to the Decepticon and took Silver into my own arms.

"Primus…Prime, what happened to her?" I looked up to Optimus as he pushed past Megatron and whispered something into my audio receptor.

"And you _TRUST_ him?!" I screeched, glaring at Soundwave.

"He's the last choice I've got. I am out of options…" Prime sounded exasperated. He ran his hand over his optics and he visibly shuddered. I reached out and touched him softly, my hand resting on his shoulder.

"I'll have Red Alert watch him, just in case." I moved towards one of the private rooms as Megatron and Optimus followed me. I set Silver down on one of the softer med berths and grabbed some tools.

"Can you tell me what happened here?" Optimus glanced over to Megatron as I examined Silverstar. I nearly dropped my tools as I saw how damaged she really was. "RED ALERT!! I NEED YOU!!!" I screamed down the hall. The young bot came sprinting in, his air cycling hurriedly, his optics wide with panic.

"What!? What is it?!" He glanced down and I saw him start to sway. Prime was fast enough to catch him and keep him from falling. "Holy Primus…" Red Alert sunk into the medical officer training and moved to my side.

"I need everyone out."

"But…" Optimus started to protest.

"Everyone." I turned to Prime and moved towards him, laying my hand across his shoulder. "It is not going to be pretty and I am sure you are not going to want to watch. Trust me on this. You'll want to leave." Prime nodded and turned to leave. I didn't notice Megatron hadn't followed until Red Alert tapped my shoulder. "What?" I glanced up and saw Red was pointing in the direction of the door. I looked up and saw the Decepticon leader was still in the room. "When I saw everyone, I mean everyone. Megatron, you need to leave as well." His optics locked with mine before he turned to leave the room. I watched him as the door slid shut with a hiss before I turned back to Silverstar.

"Is she going to be alright?" Red asked me.

"I haven't lost a patient yet and I am not giving up on her. She's a fighter. She's just like Optimus."

_**~Soundwave's POV~**_

I waited outside for Lord Megatron as he stayed in the room with Silver. Ratchet was talking to Prime when he ordered everyone out. Lord Megatron didn't move until Ratchet told him that he wouldn't want to stay there. Megatron then decided to leave. He walked past me and ordered me to follow. I stood to my feet and followed Prime and Lord Megatron to another room where Jazz sat with Prowl. I cringed and glanced up to Megatron, who nodded once.

"Jazz?" Prime had called. The small mech looked up slowly and his optics widened with fear. He leapt backwards out of his chair and primed his weapon, aiming it at me and Megatron.

"What the frag is going on? What are they doing here?!" Prime stepped forward towards the smaller mech and held his hand out.

"Jazz, put the gun away, they are here to help. Well, Soundwave is here to help…"

"He's the one who did this to Prowl! There's no way I am going to let him near Prowl!"

"Jazz, just relax…"

"Like hell!"

"Jazz…"

"Do you know what they do!? How can you let them in here!?"

"Because Silverstar is dying!!" Optimus shouted. He ran his hand over his optics and let out a sigh, his CPU dropping heavily. Jazz lowered his gun and I pushed past him, pulling out my antidote that I had created in case the Autobots manage to turn this toxin against us.

"What…? Silver is what…?" Jazz dropped his gun to his side as he stared at Optimus Prime. I continued to examine Prowl as Prime talked to Jazz. Their discussion was heated as Jazz fervently argued against allowing me to work on Prowl. While they argued for the next couple minutes, I injected Prowl with my antidote and stood to my feet.

"In a couple hours, Prowl will be awake. He'll need a lot of energon and rest. Do not tell him about your daughter until he is strong enough. I will inform your CMO of the same instructions. I will leave a sample of the antidote, as well as the virus, in case of a breakout. I give my best to Silverstar."

"Which isn't that great…" Jazz muttered. I shrugged my shoulders and marched over to the private room. The curtains were lowered and I knocked on the door.

"Who the frag is it!?" Ratchet hissed. I understood how he felt; I didn't like to be disturbed either when working on something delicate and dangerous.

"It is Soundwave."

"What do you want?!"

"I wish to leave you some instructions, as well to see if you could use another set of hands." There was muffled talk before the door opened.

"We can use you. Come on in." He held open the door for me as I stepped inside. I saw Silverstar was in deep, heavy recharge as Red Alert continued to work on her. Her chest cavity was exposed and her spark fluttered weakly. Even the bright sapphire glow of her spark was dim…she really was dying.

My own spark clenched in fear at the thought of her dying. I wasn't ready to lose her. I may be Decepticon, but that didn't mean I was incapable of feeling emotions. I was so sure that Megatron's daughter would be my sparkmate, was meant to be mine. My spark told me so, every night. It thundered in pain and screamed for the bond it so desperately desired. Each night alone was torture, agonizing torture.

"Soundwave, help me out here. I need another set of hands in order to treat her damaged spark chamber." I nodded and walked over to the old CMO, nodding to him once and helping him with what he told me to do.

The operation took longer then we had first suspected, but Silverstar was showing considerable recovery, despite the fact her spark chamber was badly damaged. As the thought crossed my CPU, she took a turn for the worst. Her frame convulsed and she gripped the side of the table in extreme agony. A cry tore from her lips and I heard pounding on the door.

"RATCHET! What is going on!?" It was Optimus Prime. If he could feel her pain, Megatron would feel it ten times as worse.

"Stay back! I am not loosing her!!" Ratchet hissed, pushing me aside and ordering Red Alert with snapping instructions. They moved immediately, treating the wound with quick, precise actions. No jerky movements were to be seen, Ratchet was truly an artist at his work. He was good, that much was clear. It was just a question of if he was good enough to save Silverstar, or were we going to lose her?

_**~Optimus Prime's POV~**_

I felt Silver's pain through our bond, though weak as it was, it was enough that if I felt it, Megatron would have felt it ten times as worse.

I rushed to the door, pounding my fist into the metal.

"RATCHET!! What is going on?!" I screamed, slamming my hands on the door.

"Not now, Prime!" Ratchet hissed through the door. Her pain tugged again at my spark and I glanced over to Megatron, who was clutching his chest in pain, his fist clenched over his armor.

"She's in pain, excruciating pain…" he told me. I nodded and helped Megatron sit down in one of the nearby chairs.

"Prime?!" I glanced up and saw not only Jazz, but Prowl as well. My spark soared for a few seconds to see Prowl back on his feet, even if he was slightly unsteady. The panic in Prowl's optics brought me back and I glanced back to the door.

"Ratchet won't tell me what's happening in there." I told them, my hands resting on Prowl's shoulder.

"What happened to her?" Prowl asked me. I sighed and sat heavily in a nearby chair, motion for Jazz and Prowl to do the same. They sat, their optics never leaving my faceplates.

"Soundwave instructed me not to tell you because the shock might be too much for you to handle, Prowl. Jazz knows a little about what is going on, but he was also instructed not to tell you. Forgive him for that, it was under my order." Prowl nodded slowly, glancing over to Jazz once before turning back to me. "Prowl…Silverstar may be…" I hesitated, not wanting him to crash and have to fight to save his life as well. Silverstar was already in danger because we had to do that once. I didn't want to have to do that again, even if Soundwave had left the antidote here for us. A thought suddenly occurred to me and I sat up straighter. "Megatron, why did Silver go to you in the first place?" I asked, quickly turning to my brother. He looked over to me, his optics questioning mine. He glanced over to Prowl, then back to me before I saw recognition cross his faceplates.

"To save Prowl."

"And she succeeded, didn't she?" Prowl was glancing from me to Megatron, his optics wide with wonder. Megatron chuckled.

"Yes, that she did. I see where you are going with this, but is it a good idea? Your SIC glitches all the time…" Prowl scowled at Megatron and would have surged to his feet had I not held my hand out to stop him.

"He doesn't when it counts. I can trust him. Besides, Jazz will be there with him. Prowl, Jazz." I turned back to them, my hands folded in my lap as I thought. "What I am going to ask you to do is not going to be easy. Silverstar is in a very dangerous state right now, between life and death." Prowl swayed and Jazz rested his hand on his lover's shoulder. "But the reason she is like this is because she went to save you, Prowl. And she did what she had intended, maybe not the way she had planned, but it worked. However…"

"She doesn't know it worked. You want Jazz and I to go in there and see if we can get her to fight. As far as she is concerned, I am still in stasis-lock and have not been cured." Prowl suddenly chimed in. I smiled and nodded.

"You're not my SIC for nothing. I will talk to Ratchet; see if it is alright for you to go into the room. I have no idea what the state of her condition is right now and we may even be too late. But, I doubt that. I would have felt it, as would have Megatron." I nodded over to my brother, who huffed out a sigh. "Do you think you can do this, Prowl? If it is too much for you, I won't ask you to do…"

"I'll do it." I smiled as Prowl stood to his feet, Jazz helping him slightly. "She fought to save my life, it is the least I can do for her." I nodded and pushed myself to my own feet, moving towards the door.

"Ratchet?"

"Now what?!" He hissed. I cringed.

"Ratchet, I have an idea…Silverstar is there because she went to save Prowl. But she doesn't know that she actually succeeded in doing so. What if Prowl and Jazz go in there and talk to her? I bet hearing their voices will make her resolve to survive that much stronger. Do you think…" I didn't even finish when the door snapped open and Ratchet stood in the doorway.

"Let them in, it just might work!" Prowl and Jazz moved in quickly, taking long strides into the private room. I could only pray to Primus that Silver would be alright and Prowl would not crash when he saw how badly damaged she really was.

_**~Silverstar's POV~ **_

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

Darkness. Void of Light. Nothing but black. I shuddered, but there was no cold, there was no warmth. There were no feelings. Just shadows. Shadows of my sins past.

I curled tightly into a ball, gripping my knees against my chest as I huddled. Tears ran down my faceplates as I had stopped walking through the never ending night. I had been walking forever and still I was going nowhere. Maybe it was time for me to give up. Maybe Primus was telling me my time was up and it was time to return back to him. I rolled my face into my knees.

I wasn't ready. I didn't want to leave. I still had so many things I wanted to do with my life. I was still very young, even by Autobot standards.

But if it was really time, I wouldn't fight it. At least I knew that everyone would be alright, that they didn't need me anymore.

_Silver?_ A voice as soft as the whisper in the wind called.

"Primus?" I asked, sitting up. I received no answer and I sat cross-legged on the ground. "Is it time?" I called again, my voice echoing on the onyx shadows.

_Silver, come back…_ Tears ran down my faceplates as I stood to my feet.

"Already? Can't I have a little more time here?" I saw something move off in the distance, a soft gleaming light. The gentle light caressed my faceplates with feather like touches. It was soft, warm and familiar. "Do I really have to go?"

_  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

The light changed and started to take form of a large mech, larger than even Optimus Prime himself.

"Primus?" The mech moved towards me and kneeled in front of me.

_Child, are you ready to come home now?_ He asked me, his hand touching my faceplates. It was so inviting and very tempting to go with him, but something tugged at the end of my spark. Something that screamed at me to stay.

_**Silver!!**_ Someone else called. I glanced around to find the voice, but to no avail.

"I don't know, Primus. Something is keeping me here…"

_Then let go._

"I don't think I am ready to. Not yet. Can't I have a little more time?"

_If that is you wish, I will grant it. Is that what you want?_

_**SILVER!!**_

_  
You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me_

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

I touched my hand to my spark, my optics closed, listening to the steady beat. It was telling me to stay, to live out the rest of my life. To find my purpose in life.

"I want to stay."

_Then I can grant you that wish. Your mother will be slightly disappointed, but you will see her again someday. This she knows. She tells me to tell you that there is no rush. Do whatever you want. _I smiled and watched Primus turn to leave.

"Wait! What about Prowl!?" I screamed, pushing myself to my feet. Primus chuckled and turned to face me.

_You'll see soon enough, Daughter of a Prime._ He vanished with a soft glow and I glanced around, my spark urging me to find the other voice.

"Daughter of a Prime?"

_**SILVERSTAR!!**_ The voice called, screaming as loud as they could, trying to pull me back from my loneliness.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

I ran, searching for the voice. I stumbled a few times, dropping to my knees. At times, I was ready to give up. To lie down and let Death finally claim me. But the voice was persistent, always calling me back to my feet.

At long last, I found a soft, dim light. It was very familiar, its light dancing in the shadowy darkness.

_**Come back, Silver. Come back…**_

"Dad, I'm on my way."

~A/N: Wow, that was kinda cool ~^.^~ I like how this turned out. So not what I was expecting, but I just kept typing ^^ The last line is from a song called "Hurry Home" by Jason Michael Carroll. It's a good song; you should listen to it when you have the time. Well, now I have to figure out what to do for the next chapter. This should be fun. Hope you like this chapter as much as I liked writing it!! Well, until the next chapter, see ya'll later!!!~ SPG ^^


	8. Songs of Protest and Pride

Child of my Enemy

~A/N: Woot woot! Chapter eight! ~^.^~I am so glad that everyone keeps reading my stuff. It makes me very happy! Well, let's hope you like this chapter too! Enjoy!~

_~Chapter Eight: Songs of Protest and Pride~_

_**~Prowl's POV~**_

I sat next to Silver's bed, rubbing my hand up and down her arm, urging her to wake. She didn't stir and I spoke softly to her, hoping my voice would be enough to pull her from whatever pain she was feeling. Jazz's hands were on my shoulders and I could feel the tenseness in his spark.

"…Primus…?" Silver whispered gently and I felt my spark clench in fear. Jazz even heard her and he quickly grabbed Silver's other arm, talking to her, attempting to bring her back.

"Primus, no, don't take her. She's so young, please, Primus, don't take her…" I begged, tears tracing down my faceplates. I buried my face into the sheets and allowed myself to, for one of those rare moments, break down and cry. I didn't notice that the hand I held gripped mine until I heard Jazz gasp. I sat up quickly, my eyes wide with fear, praying to Primus we weren't too late.

"…daddy…?" her voice was hoarse from the screaming she had done earlier, but her optics were open and I found myself crying even more.

"Silver? Oh, Sweetspark, you're okay. Thank Primus you're okay!" I reached across and touched my hand to her faceplates. Her optics were wide until I touched her face, then tears streamed down her cheeks.

"How did…when did…who…?" Her voice cracked at the attempt to speak and she coughed loudly. Jazz reached over and patted her back softly, waiting for her fit to cease. Silver grabbed at her chest, and then winced at the rough touch. She glanced down to her chest and saw that her spark chamber had been repaired from the point blank blast she took. The repairs were still healing and grabbing at her chest like that had sent pangs of agony through her frame.

"Silverstar, relax, just breathe. Ratchet made the repairs not too long ago. You need to sit still and recover. I know you know your chest is still tender. Just lie still. I'll go get Ratchet, Prime and Megatron." I didn't notice that Silver had leapt out of bed, fallen to her knees and scrambled into a corner. I had just about made it to the door when Jazz grabbed my wrist and stopped me.

"Jazz...what…?" Jazz pointed over to where Silverstar cowered. "Primus, what is it, Sweetspark?" I walked over to her and kneeled, nearly falling on my face from exhaustion as Jazz grabbed me.

"Mega…tron…? He's here?" I saw the fear in her optics and I glanced up to Jazz.

"Maybe he shouldn't come here. Not until she's ready, anyways." Jazz told me. I nodded in agreement and turned back to Silver.

"Do you want to see Optimus?" I asked her. She nodded and stood back to her feet, shakily at first. I went to grab her arm, but she waved me away and I couldn't help but chuckle. She was so much like Optimus, always wanting to do things on his or her own steam. But always asking for help if she needed it.

I watched her lean on the med berth for support until she was standing on her own two feet. I could tell her chest hurt by the way she lightly tapped it and her heavy breathing.

"Silver, let me call Ratchet…he can make you…"

"No!" She snapped, her optics flaring and locking with mine. "No, this pain is a reminder I am still alive. I need the reminder." I sighed in defeat and turned to Jazz.

"Okay, we'll get Optimus in here, but if he orders Ratchet to treat you, you can't deny your commanding officer." I swiftly left the room as Silver bellowed after me, Jazz attempting to soothe her.

Optimus glanced up as I quickly shut the door behind me. Prime stood to his feet, along with Ratchet and Megatron.

"She wants to see you, Optimus. I couldn't convince her that Ratchet needed to see her, but you might be able to." I heard Ratchet growl in anger and start marching towards the door. I made a grab for him, but Optimus was faster.

"Let me, Ratchet. I will talk to her." Optimus had hold of Ratchet's wrist as the CMO spun on Prime.

"She is a lot like you, Optimus! You order her to see me; _you_ wouldn't unless I pulled rank on you. I don't want her taking any unneeded risks, you hear me!?" I watched Optimus nod and walk towards the door. I started to follow after him when Ratchet grabbed my own wrist from behind. "I'm not done with you." I mewled helplessly as Ratchet dragged me to an open bed. I could feel Jazz's amusement over our bond as I was forced to sit on the med berth. "I don't want you crashing while Silver is recovering. She'll have a fit and tear my aft apart if she knew that I was the one who neglected to treat you in time." I felt Jazz laugh on the other side as he heard what Ratchet had said. I sighed in defeat and let Ratchet work on me. I saw Optimus had been watching and I nodded to him. He nodded in return and turned towards the door, opening it and closing it behind him.

_**~Silverstar's POV~**_

I cowered in the corner, my knees pulled against my chest as my frame shuddered with fear. I heard the door open and I glanced up, seeing Optimus had stepped in.

"Prime…?" Jazz asked, looking up to his commanding officer.

"How is she doing?"

"She's been better. Truth be told, she's a lot like you, Prime." Optimus chuckled and stepped towards me.

"That's what Ratchet said. Silver, how are you feeling?" he asked me, kneeling in front of me.

"My chest hurts…a lot…"

"Do you want Ratchet to look at it?" Optimus held his hand out and touched my knee.

"No, not yet. I…I want to see…Megatron…" Optimus sat back on his heels as Jazz reached for a chair to support himself on.

"Why?" Prime asked me.

"I want to figure something out. Something Primus told me." I chuckled as Optimus landed on his aft.

"You saw Primus?!" I nodded and turned to Jazz.

"Prowl made me stay. I heard the both of you calling me from the other side." I faced Optimus again. "Please, send Megatron in, I need to speak with him. Alone." I saw Jazz scowl as he glanced over to Prime.

"Alone? Are you sure?"

"This is something between Megatron and I, and as twisted as it sounds, between father and daughter." I watched Jazz's scowl turn into a frown. "Jazz. You and Prowl will always and forever be my Father and Daddy. But Megatron knows things about my mother that I don't know. And something has been nagging at the back of my processor since…my return." Jazz relaxed slightly and nodded, knowing I had been curious about my mother since I came here. It wasn't evident to most, but Prime, Ratchet, Prowl and Jazz knew that my curiosity ran deep to my spark. A longing to get to know my mother, the one who created me and brought me into this world.

"Jazz…?" Optimus started to protest when Jazz shook his head.

"No, it's okay. Megatron is the key for Silver to get to know her mother. He's just a tool to her. She still loves Prowl and I like her fathers, and that is fine with me. I know she wants to know about her mother and this is the perfect setting. She is safe here. Megatron won't do anything foolish. He knows we'll kill him on the spot if he harms Silver. I don't trust him, but I trust her." Jazz rested his hand on Prime's shoulder before he turned to leave. Optimus sighed and nodded.

"Very well. I'll send him in. Prowl and Ratchet are not going to be too happy. I'll deal with Ratchet…"

"I've got Prowl covered." Jazz chuckled, stepping out of the room, Prime following after. I moved myself to the med berth, listening to Ratchet scream and protest. Prowl let out a guttural growl as the door clicked open and Megatron stepped in.

"What do you want?" he asked me after he closed the door behind him.

"Who was my mother?" he let out a sigh and growled at the ceiling.

"You know who she is."

"Was." I corrected. Megatron stared at me and saw my accusing glare.

"You think I killed her?! I could never do that to your mother! I loved her! We merged sparks, you think I could do that?!"

"Maybe…maybe not. But I want to know who she was."

"Windrunner…"

"No, her real identity. I want to know who she really was."

"Why would you think that?"

"Primus said I was the daughter of a Prime!!" I snapped. Megatron took two stumbling steps backwards and landed heavily in the chair behind him.

"What? You saw Primus…?"

"He told me I was the daughter of a Prime. I know I am the niece of a Prime, but not the daughter. I also know that you are not a Prime, so that can only mean my mother was a Prime."

"She was." I glanced up and saw Optimus had stepped in, closing the door behind him. "Her name was Alenia Prime. She was Sentinel Prime's mother. Making you…"

"The daughter of a Prime…" I stumbled backwards and landed on my med berth. "That means I am Sentinel Prime's sister, making me your aunt!" I pointed to Optimus, my jaw slack. He chuckled and nodded slowly.

"In a way, but Sentinel was not my real father. He took me in and raised me after our parents died." Prime turned to my father. "Much in the same way Prowl and Jazz took you in." Optimus moved back towards me and rested his hand on my shoulder. "You are the daughter of a Prime. And just like any other Prime-to-be, you are going to be entitled to Prime training…"

"I don't want it." I snapped, suddenly cringing at my tone. Both Optimus and Megatron stared at me for a while before Prime spoke first.

"You don't want it? Why is that?"

"I will become Prime if, Primus forbid, something happens to you and Kacey. But I want to be second-in-command. Like my surrogate father. That may be selfish of me, but I am not Prime material."

"No, sweetspark, not selfish." I glanced up as Prime crouched in front of me, his hands, once again, resting on my shoulders. "You could never be selfish. You are doing what you want, to make your fathers proud of you. That is not selfishness. That is what any sparkling would do for their parents. You will be one of the best SIC. Of that, I have no doubt." He kissed the top of my helm and stood to his feet, glancing over his shoulder to Megatron. "I've done as you asked; you and your Decepticons may leave. I will care for Silver now." I glanced up to see Megatron fold his arms over his chest and scowl at his brother.

"I'm not done." I glanced back to Optimus, who glared at his brother before he turned back to me.

"Megatron has something he wants to ask you." I looked over to Megatron, the mech who seemed that he loved me, but I was never quiet sure.

He kneeled in front of me and rested his hands on my shoulders, staring me in the optics. His fiery crimson optics had softened, they weren't even smoldering as he let his faceplates smooth out.

"Do you want to come with me?"

"Come with you where?" I asked my optics narrowing.

"Come back to the base with me. Back to my base." I blinked once before my rage bubbled over. I reacted, violently. I leapt up and started pounding my fists into Megatron, anger and rage clear in my sapphire optics.

"Do you think I am a fraggin fool?! Like I would want to go back to _your_ base?! Are you kidding me?! Don't you remember what Starscream did to me?! Like hell I would go back with you!!" Optimus stared at me for a few seconds before he grabbed me around the waist and lifted me off of Megatron. Prowl and Jazz had come in seconds after that, their eyes wide as they saw Megatron on the floor and me hissing and screaming at him in Prime's arms.

"I take it, then, that your answer is 'no'?" Megatron asked, picking himself off the floor and brushing his hands over his shoulder to swipe the dust off.

"What the hell do you think?! Of course my answer is no!!" I snarled at him. Megatron stared at me for a while, his optics shifting from sadness and rejection to anger and hate.

"Very well then, I have my answer. I will take Soundwave and leave." He glanced back up to Optimus, his gaze shifting just enough to glare at Jazz and Prowl.

"And Starscream?" Prime asked. Megatron half-turned to look over his shoulder, a scowl painted clearly on his face.

"Do with him as you please. He is no matter to me. Soundwave!"

"Sir!!" Soundwave leapt to his feet, standing straight.

"We are leaving."

"Yes sir!" Soundwave followed after Megatron, glancing over his shoulder to me. I folded my arms over my chest, ignoring the sharp pain that shot through my breastplate, and scowled at him. Soundwave nodded once and left to follow Megatron. My optics followed him until he was out of sight, then my legs buckled under me. Prime managed to grab me in time before I hit the floor.

"I'm alright…I'm okay." I assured Prowl and Jazz as they came running over. Optimus guided me over to one of the med berths and I rested my hands on it, catching my breath.

"You sure? Should I call Ratchet?" Jazz asked, worry plain across his face.

"No, it's okay. I just need to catch my breath. That took a lot more energy than I had anticipated. I'm fine, I promise." I started to stand up when Ratchet barreled in with a fierce look on his faceplates. I cringed as he sauntered towards me.

"What?" I asked meekly.

"You almost crashed, didn't you?" He asked, standing over me, his hands folded behind his back.

"No sir…" he leaned closer and I cowered back. "Maybe…?"

"Sit. Your. Aft. _Down_." He commanded me. I nodded curtly and sat down on the med berth. I heard someone chuckle and I glanced over Ratchet to see Optimus with his hand discreetly brushing his mouth to hide his giggle. I glared at him and he quickly left the room. "Silver…" Came Ratchet's heavy sigh.

"What? What?" Ratchet looked up to me. "What?! Don't say my name like that and not tell me!!" I growled.

"You came _this_ close to crashing." He held his fingers up and showed just how close I had been. I could barely see between his thumb and index finger. I squinted my optics to see if I could see anything between them, then sighed when I couldn't.

"Sorry…" I muttered.

"You need to be more careful. You are turning out to be more like Prowl by the minute. I don't want _you_ going around and crashing." I chuckled to myself as Prowl scowled at Ratchet's back.

"Am I okay, though?" I asked. Ratchet nodded and I slid off the med berth, moving towards the door very discreetly.

"You crash and I'll have Ironhide drag your aft back here!" he screamed at me. I bolted out the door and into the halls when I heard Ratchet grab his prized throwing tool. I heard the familiar clang as the metal tool bounced off the wall and onto the ground. I chuckled as Ratchet came out of the med bay, Prowl and Jazz hot on his aft. I watched the three of them run around the next corner and vanish from my line of sight. I smiled as I made my own way towards the recreation room where I could find some much needed energon and a place to relax.

However, relaxing was not in the plan for Sunny and Sides. I was ambushed from behind and tackled to the ground, my face pressed into the cement floor.

"Sunny…Sides…get your hands off my aft…" I growled at them. I felt the weight was gone instantly and looked up to see Firestorm and Blackrain behind me, Blackrain holding both Sunny and Sides in the air by their feet.

"Put me down, you overgrown lugnut!" Sunny hissed, swinging his fists at Blackrain. Blackrain chuckled as he dropped Sunny on his helm. Sunny swore loudly and charged Blackrain as Rainsong and Kacey came up next to me.

"I told them to intercept Sunny and Sides before they got to you, they just didn't move fast enough." I glanced over my shoulder as Kacey stood next to me.

"They're mechs, what do you expect?" I chuckled as Rainsong and Kacey led me away from the mechs wrestling on the floor and to the recreation room.

The noise was a welcome distraction from everything that had happened over the past day or so. Laughter rose and fell with gentle ease as I sit back in my chair and sipped my energon.

"You alright, Silver?" I glanced over to Kacey, concern flickering in her optics.

"I am fine. I haven't felt this good in a long while…"

"I'm glad you feel better. You had us all worried. Both you and Prowl." I nodded and sighed, leaning back into my chair and closing my optic lids. She was right…both Prowl and I had come close to loosing our lives. I shuddered at the mere thought of loosing Prowl…or Jazz. They both meant the world to me, loosing them would shatter my world. I shook my processor and tossed the thought from my mind. I didn't need to think about that, it wasn't going to happen. Never. Not while there was breath in my body.

**_~Soundwave's POV~_**

I watched the young femme make her way to the recreation room where she found time to relax and recharge from her near fatal crash.

_'Soundwave, are you close?'_ Came my master's voice.

"Very close, my Lord."

_'When you have the opportunity, I want you to capture her and bring her here.'_

"Of course, Master."

_'Do not harm her unless it is needed. She will need all her strength if she is to survive what I have planned for her.'_

"Yes, My Lord. Anything else?"

_'Kill Prowl and Jazz.'_

"It will be done, Lord Megatron."

~A/N: Whew, sorry it took me so long to write this…I have had a lot happen here at home. My dog died, my brother got kicked out of the house…not the best month in the world . But, here is the newest chapter, hope you enjoy it and talk about your cliffies. Huh? –evil smirk- I didn't plan this, nope. Not little ol' me ^^…don't kill me…~


	9. Heavy Price Paid

Child of my enemy

_~Chapter Nine: Heavy Price Paid ~_

~A/N: Okay, here comes chapter nine!!! Want to thank Optimus Bob for helping me with the chapter name. ^^ This is going to be a good chapter, hopefully slightly longer than my other ones, I write such short chapters…anyways. So, this is going to be a very intense chapter. We figure out that Starscream was left behind…for a _reason_. Read to find out what reason that is ^^~

_**~Kaceystar's POV~**_

"Bumblebee!!" I raced down the hall and nearly tackled Bee to the floor, had he not heard me coming. He stepped over to the left and grabbed me by the waist as I went hurtling past him so I didn't fall on my face.

"Yes, Kacey. Can I help you?" I chuckled as he turned to face me, his arms folding over his chest and his optics narrowing. A thin smile crossed my faceplates as Bee continued to stare at me. He blinked once before he ran his hands over his optics. "I hate that look…" He muttered more to himself than to me. "What are you planning now?" he asked, motioning for me to walk with him over his shoulder. I trotted to catch up, and then matched paces with him as Bee headed for his shift with Ironhide and Hound.

"Silver's spark-day is coming up." Bee's optics widened in shock as he turned to me, coming to a short stop.

"How do you know that?" he asked, an incredulous look upon his face.

"She is my cousin. It's faint, but it is there…" I squinted my optics slightly as I reached out to Silver over our tentative bond. I felt her smile at the warm intrusion, knowing we had been practicing this for the past couple days. "She refuses to admit it, or tell me how old she is going to be…or what day it is even on…but she can't hide it that well from me." I reached out again and felt her laugh at my attempt, no matter how futile she made it seem. "Rrrgh!! I give up!!" I shouted, exasperated. I turned my attention back to Bumblebee and we continued our walk down the hall to the bay where Bee would meet up with the others.

"What has Silver's spark-day got to do with me?" Bee asked me, stopping in the hall just out front the bay. He glanced inside, noticing the others were waiting on him, and then back to me, rolling his wrist in a circular motion, telling me to hurry up.

"We should do something for her. I think it would be a good idea to throw her a base wide party. I know I can get my dad to agree…it's just a matter of Silver not finding out." I said quickly, watching as Bee shifted his weight, his sign of impatience.

"I like the idea. I do, really. But I need to go or Ironhide is going to rip me to pieces if I am any later. Talk to you after?" I nodded and watched as Bee sprinted over to Ironhide. The weapons specialist started to bark something at him when he caught sigh of me waving and pointing at myself. The mech merely sighed, pinching his nose and motioning for Bee to head out. I watched the trio leave to continue their scouts for any Decepticon sightings. Having my friends go out to hunt for Decepticons always made me uneasy and tense. Once I could get out there, it would be different. Once my training was complete, I could go and fight with my friends and family. As soon as I could…

"KACEY!!" It was my father's voice. My spark skipped several beats as he shouted for me down the hall. I was frozen for a split second before I was racing down the hall. It was rare that my father's voice was shattered with fear and it brought my spark to a skidding halt. I ran, reaching out to my father through our bond.

_'What is it, father? What's wrong?!'_

_ 'It's Silver. I need your help…'_

_ 'What's wrong?!'_

_ 'She found Starscream…'_ My throat tightened in fear and regret as his name trickled over our bond, laced with hate. My father had rejected the idea of telling Silver that her attacker was here on base, knowing she would react violently. I didn't like the idea of not telling her, but my father's orders were the law around here and I had to obey.

I came around the corner to see my father was backed in a corner at gunpoint, his hands up in a non-aggressive gesture. At the other end of the gun was Silverstar, her optics flaring intensely with hate, fury and most of all…torment.

"Silver…?" I called. She spun, her gun leaving my father and aiming at me. I held my hands up as I walked towards her, showing no inclination of attacking her. "Silver, what's wrong?"

"Like you don't know!" She screamed at me, her optics glimmering with her unshed tears of rage and pain.

"I don't know, so explain it to me." I offered. Her gun quaked and trembled as she looked from my father, to me, then to the cell behind her.

"Why did no one tell me…? Why wasn't I told _he_ was here!?!" She spun around, her gun aimed at the cell and it's prisoner. He mewled softly as Silver primed her weapon. I heard more footsteps and Jazz, Prowl and Ratchet came around the corner, Ultra Magnus, Elita and Chromia shortly behind them. "Doesn't anyone remember…? Doesn't anyone care…?" Tears ran down her faceplates now, freely and unhindered.

"Of course we do…" Jazz had started to say. Her gaze snapped to Prowl and Jazz.

"You _knew_, didn't you?! You knew he was here, yet not a word. Not a _single_ word from any of you!"

"Sweetspark, let me explain…"

"NO! I don't want to hear excuses; I don't want to hear your reasons! None of it, I will finish it NOW!!" She moved so fast that I had trouble tracking her. My father and Prowl, however, moved just as fast. My father grabbed the gun as it was falling while Prowl had snagged Silver from behind before she could enter the cell. She screamed and protested, swinging her fists around and kicking at anything she could hit, which happened to be Ratchet at the time. He groaned as Silver's foot slammed into his side, in between his ribs. I moved just as fast, standing in front of Silver while she screamed in pain, the memories she had tried so hard to rid herself off came crashing back. The wound in her chest had ripped open with her fighting and she was leaking energon down her chest. "Get him off! Get him off of me!! GET HIM OFF!!" She cried, trying to fight off her ghosts and her memories by clawing at the air. Prowl and I managed to hold Silver still long enough for Ratchet to inject Silver with a sedative. She went limp in Prowl's arms and Jazz came over to help.

"This may have been a mistake…"My father muttered, glancing over to my mother as Ratchet ordered Prowl and Jazz to take Silver to the medical bay.

"You did what you thought was right. She will see that in time…"

"Will she ever forgive me for not telling her?"

"She will." I told him, nodding once before chasing after Ratchet.

_**~Silverstar's POV~**_

My optics flickered back online and I found I was staring up at the ceiling. I blinked twice before I attempted to sit up, only to find I had been strapped down. I panicked, fighting with the metal clamps over my wrists, ankles and chest. The fear gripped at my spark with an unyielding cold, something I could not fight. The clamps started to take the form of hands, many hands holding me down. There were voices, several filled with eagerness and excitement. There was one voice, however, that I could hear above the others. One that made my spark cold with dread.

"Hello, little femme…" I shut my optic lids, hoping to fight him off. "No such luck, femme." His hands were on me then, running up and down my frame. I opened my optics to find that he was straddling my frame with his legs, his fingers still tracing down my frame.

"Silver…" his breath ran over my faceplates, making me cringe in disgust. "Silver, give in."

"No…" I hissed.

"Give in to me."

"No." I growled again.

"Silver!"

"NO!"

I sat up, my chest heaving with short gasps, the ghosts of my dream flittering away like burnt pieces of paper in the wind. I glanced around, noticing the room was dark. I shuddered and brought my knees to my chest, attempting to fight off the last of my nightmare.

I sat like that for a while until I noticed there was heat next to me. I reached over and felt a body next to me. A hand took mine as someone sat up.

"Silver?" It was Jazz's voice in the dark. I cringed, thinking I had woken him from his recharge.

"I was awake. I was worried about you." He told me, as if reading my thoughts. "Are you okay?" he asked me. I shook my head, the memories of what Starscream had done to me still dancing clear in my CPU. I choked out a sob and Jazz sat up in the bed, reaching across to stir Prowl from his recharge. "Okay, okay…we're here. We're right here." Jazz pulled me into his arms and ran his hands up and down my back. I clung to the front of his armor as I fought the wave of tears that came.

"It shouldn't be like this. This isn't fair. This shouldn't have happened to me!" I sobbed, my intakes hitching as I hiccupped sharply. "I can't get rid of him. He's always there, always lurking in the back of my mind. I'm too weak to fight him…" Prowl had sat up now, blinking back the recharge from his optics. Jazz glanced over to him, worry clear in his optics. "How do I get rid of him…how do I make it stop?" I asked.

"You fight it, every day until you beat him. Until you are no longer scared of him. We'll help you with every step. We'll always be here for you. Everyone is here for you." I nodded slowly as Prowl stood to his feet to pour three cubes of energon. He brought them back over to the bed and handed them off. I took mine and sipped slowly, my actions from the previous day coming back in waves.

"I'm sorry…" I said into the dark. Prowl and Jazz stopped drinking their energon and looked over to me in confusion.

"For what, sweetspark?" Prowl asked, his hand resting on my wrist. I flinched; the whisper of a phantom grasp haunted me, taking me back to that unwanted place.

"For the way I acted…I was violent and full of rage…I-I wasn't thinking…" Prowl touched his finger to my cheek, brushing away a tear I had unknowingly shed.

"_You_ have nothing to be sorry for. If anything, we should apologize. I thought it would be best if you didn't know he was here. It didn't cross my processor that you might stumble across him." Prowl shook his head and sighed, looking away in a dark manner. "I should have told you…I didn't know how painful it was going to be for you. I-I thought you had defeated all of those memories. _I_ should be sorry." I started to shake my head when a chilling and terrifying thought crossed my processor.

"Prowl…did my fath-Megatron leave him here on purpose?" I asked, my fingers closing over Jazz's hand in fear. Prowl looked up to me with great care, his optics widening as he thought of what I had feared.

"No, he isn't that smart…he wouldn't…he can't…"

"He has!" I bolted out of the bed and sprinted down the hall, fear's grip tightening the noose around my spark with icy fingers.

I came around a corner and slammed into Ironhide, who had just come back from his shift with Bee and Hound. I tumbled over him as he fell over, his hands grabbing at the wall in a desperate attempt to keep us on our feet. I used our falling momentum to push myself back to my feet and continue running down the hall to the detention hall. I keyed in the code that Prowl had given me on my panicked way out, and rushed into the cell, lifting Starscream up to his feet.

"How much does he know?!" I asked, fear rattling my normally calm voice. A thin smirk crossed his faceplates as the alarm blared piercingly overhead.

"More than enough…" He breathed, loud enough for only me to hear. Fear's chilling hand finally closed over my spark, stopping it in mid-beat.

I stumbled back, listening to the sounds of running footsteps as mechs and femmes rushed to defend the base. But I knew…I knew what was going to happen. We were going to lose. We were going to lose because of me.

My hands slipped from Starscream's frame and he took the opportunity to shove me against the wall, similar to what I had done to him.

"Soundwave…if you will close the cell?" I heard the faint hiss of the shield drop and panic shot through my frame like ice water. I spun, seeing Soundwave standing outside in his Autobot disguise, his hands crossed over his chest, his back to me.

"I am going to fight you. You know that, don't you?" I hissed, my hands clenching into fists at my side.

"It'll make it all the more fun for me." Starscream chuckled darkly. I felt something puncture the cables in my neck and my CP suddenly became foggy. My optic lids became heavy as the drug made fast work of my primary systems.

"Frag…it…"I swore, swaying on my feet and reaching for the wall to lean on. I misjudged the distance and fell to the floor, landing hard on my side.

"Bonecrusher, Barricade. Bring her to the shuttle." I heard Soundwave mutter. I fought against the overwhelming sense of blacking out, but the drug had made its way through my system and I was fighting a losing battle. My optic lids closed and the last thing I remembered was being lifted over Bonecrusher's shoulders. Then…darkness…

_**~Optimus Prime's POV~**_

"To your left, Prime!!" I heard Prowl shout from somewhere behind me. I swung my left elbow around and slammed a sneaky Decepticon in the face with my elbow. He fell like a bag of bricks as I fired my cannon at another Decepticon attempting to kill Bumblebee. I heard Ironhide's familiar roar of rage as he was ambushed from behind by several Decepticons, bringing the mighty weapons specialist to his knees. This fight was not in our favor.

"Prowl, Jazz! Help Ironhide!" I barked, ducking under another shot aimed at my head.

"But…!" Prowl started to protest as Jazz sprinted across the field.

"I'll be fine, help Ironhide!" I shouted again. Prowl nodded curtly and followed after his bondmate. I turned back to my own fight when there was a jarring thud against my back.

"Hello, brother of mine…" Megatron's voice echoed behind me. I snarled as I spun, swinging out with my fists leading. Megatron blocked my punches and landed on solidly against my side. I felt pain lance up my frame as a rib snapped in two. I cringed, but continued my fight against Megatron.

Our struggle lasted for hours, neither one gaining the upper hand. Our feet were both firmly planted in the dirt, trying to push the other off balance. I had just about succeeded when I felt Kacey's terrified shriek echo in my spark. Her scream was enough of a distraction for Megatron to shove me backwards and aim his cannon at my head. His move, however, did not go unchallenged. Prowl, Jazz, Ironhide and Ultra Magus all rushed to aid me. I felt the plasma cannon sizzle past my CPU as I rolled to my left. Jazz tackled Megatron from behind as Ironhide and Ultra Magnus charged him from the front. Prowl knelt next to me, his hand on my shoulder.

"Sir, are you alright?" he asked me. I shook my head to clear the fuzziness from my vision before I turned to Prowl.

"I am fine. We need to finish this, fast. I have a bas feeling that this fight was just a distraction from…"

_'DAD!!' _Kacey's voice screamed over our bond.

_'Kacey, what is it?'_

_ 'It's Silver! She's missing and I cannot contact her. She's not answering over our bond!' _My spark lurched in fear as I watched Megatron retreat from the battle, calling for the rest of his Decepticons. Ironhide shot Cybertronian curse words at the retreating Cons as the seekers took to the sky. My hands rolled into fists and shook with anger and hate as I watched my brother, once again, flee from a fight.

"Prime?" Ratchet stood next to me, noticing my frame trembled. "Optimus, are you alright?" I couldn't tear my optics away from my brother's diminishing outline as Ratchet's grip on my shoulder tightened. "Optimus, look at me." He ordered. I glanced down to my CMO and he took a step back. My optics burned with fury and my spark clenched in terror. "What is it?"

"They've got her."

"Who? Whose got who?" Ratchet asked. I watched as Prowl and Jazz talked to Ironhide and Ultra Magnus, going over new tactics to prevent the Decepticons from overpowering us again.

"They've got Silver." I said, just above a whisper.

"Oh Primus…oh Primus…what do we do? Fraggin Cons, what do we do?" Ratchet looked up to me, then over to Prowl and Jazz. "What do we do, Prime?"

"We get her back." I paused, looking up into the darkening sky. "By any means necessary."

_**~Silverstar's POV~**_

I woke groggily, my optics coming online slowly. Pain was the first thing I felt and I bit back my scream by gnawing on my lower lip. I tasted energon as I bit down harder when I moved my arms.

"Ah, she wakens. Now we can have our fun." I froze when I heard a voice. No, not a voice, _his_ voice. My tanks lurched and rolled as I fought with the urge to purge my tanks. I glanced around and saw not only Starscream, but his triad of aerial bots.

Starscream reached forward and brushed his fingers down my frame, skipping over my breastplate. I growled at him and fought to free my hands. Pain lanced through my body and I choked back a scream of agony as the other Cons ran their own hands over me.

"She is something, isn't she? Very much like her mother…"

"Don't speak of my mother, you filthy Cons!" I screamed at them. Starscream chuckled and nodded to the others.

"She has her father's temper."

"He'll kill all of you once he figures out what you're doing!" They stopped for a second before they laughed loudly.

"Kill us? Darling…he _ordered_ us to do this." Skywarp smirked. I felt the cold spikes of fear prick up and down my spine as Thundercracker nodded quickly.

"I'm not telling you anything." I hissed, closing my eyes as their hands continued to explore my frame.

"You know this game well, don't you? You know no matter how much they fight, they always end up giving us what we want." I ground my teeth together as Starscream ran his fingers down to my interface panel. The others mewled in anticipation as Starscream pried open my interface panel. "Let's see if you remember how to play?" He drove his fingers into my valve and my hips buckled at the unwanted intrusion. I growled at him as he shoved his fingers deep into me. Pain shot up my frame and I bit down on my lip to keep from screaming out.

"You won't….nnnh…hear me…rrrgh…scream…" I growled as his fingers continued to drive into my valve.

"Don't count on it, femme." Skywarp said from behind me. I felt my spark lurch in fear before I gnashed my teeth together when Starscream drove his rod into my now sensitive valve.

"You want to play rough? I can play rough." I brought my knee up and smashed Starscream in the chest, rolling him off of me. I then kicked out with my foot and caught Skywarp in the groin. As Thundercracker came at me, I ducked under his hands and punched him in the face, knocking him unconscious. I faced Starscream and kicked him for one good measure before I made my escape. I didn't get far, however. I ran into Soundwave.

"Clever femme. Very much your father's daughter." He smirked. He grabbed my wrist as he peered inside Starscream's quarters. "You made good work of them. You'll be a fine Decepticon yet."

"W-what?" I turned as I heard more footsteps. Megatron had followed Soundwave with a smirk on his face.

"He's right. I have found a way to make you a Decepticon once and for all."

"No. How?!" Panic crept up my frame, turning my heat into cold.

"Soundwave has created a machine that not only erases memories…but replaces them as well." I stopped walking, fear freezing my feet to the ground.

"No…no…" I fought against Soundwave, trying to free my wrist from his hand. I ignored the pain and agony as I fought hard, fear driving me. "No! Don't do this to me! Please, father!" I cried, tears running freely down my faceplates. Megatron chuckled.

"That is the first time you've called me 'father' in a long while." He grabbed my arm and dragged me behind him. "You need your rest; I'll keep you in my quarters to keep Starscream away from you. You are going to need your strength." He threw me into his quarters and locked the door behind him. In the silence I wept. Darkness covered me with her warm embrace as I fell into an uneasy recharge. And I whispered a prayer to Primus, hoping help would find me soon. Hollow was that hope.

~A/N: Wow, don't kill me, please, no throwing bricks at the author. This went a little different than planned, but I like the way it went. Hopefully, you guys do to. Want to thank everyone who helped me ^^ Just be patient for the next chapter, been kinda busy around here, hope you can wait. And again, no killing me.~


	10. As Sweet as Tears

Child of my Enemy

_Chapter Ten: As Sweet As Tears_

~A/N: Wow, I went back to read some of the other chapters and noticed that I went from Star to Silver ^^ Whoops. Well, no one corrected me or noticed, so, guess it works. Well, this should be good. More Decepticon action and maybe some fight scenes, maybe. We'll have to see how this plays out. ^^

BTW: Bluerose is a new character I am adding at the request of BlueRose Prime. She asked that I create a character for her by the name of Bluerose. So, she's in her. Hopefully, you like her, BlueRose Prime! I worked real hard on trying to get a good character balance for her! Enjoy!~

_**~Prowl's POV~**_

I reached out to the wall for support as Prime stood in front of us, his face grim. His arms had crossed over his broad chest as Kacey stood next to him.

"Are you sure?" I asked, praying to Primus I had heard wrong. Prime nodded once and I felt my knees weaken. Kacey moved faster than her father and grabbed me around the waist to keep me from falling.

"Okay, all right, we're here…" Kacey breathed into my audio receptor. I reached out to Jazz through our bond and not seconds after, I heard running footsteps. Jazz fell into the room, sprawling across a table and knocking several chairs, winding up on his chest with his aft in the air. Had it not been under such dire circumstances, I would have found the whole incident comical, but Silver's kidnapping was far too serious to spare a soft laugh at Jazz's expense.

Jazz was on his feet within seconds, rushing to my side as Kacey transferred me from her arms and into Jazz's.

"What is it? What's going on?" He looked to Prime for an explanation.

"Jazz, we have grave news. Silverstar has been kidnapped…by the Decepticons." Jazz balked at Prime and Kacey before he made a move to sit down in a nearby chair.

"Are you sure? I mean…" Jazz glanced to me for help, but all I could offer was a shrug as I dropped my CPU into my hands. "Hasn't he done enough to her? Primus, what is so damn important about her that Megatron and his fucking Decepticons keep trying to take her back! She's been through hell; she has seen the worst side of the Decepticons and had to fight for her life just to get away! I don't understand, why is she so goddamn important to him?"

"It's because she's the daughter of a Prime." Optimus said slowly.

"What?" Both Jazz and I glanced up at the sound of our leader's heartrending voice. "How do you know?"

"Because she told me. And that is why Megatron is trying to get her back, because she is the daughter of a Prime. Alenia Prime, Sentinel Prime's mother." Jazz's grip on my hand tightened extremely and I felt his spark skip several times.

"She's a Prime?" I managed to whisper, looking over to Kacey, who nodded once. "Little Silver is the daughter of a Prime…?" Optimus chuckled once before he sighed and leaned heavily against the wall behind him, palms flat against the cement.

"I am sorry; I should have told the two of you…I didn't think that Silver being the daughter of a Prime would be an issue. I was wrong…" Prime whispered, his hands rolling into fists. I watched him fight with his inner turmoil as he struggled to hold his anger in check.

"We are going to get her back." I heard Kacey whisper. I nodded and ran my hand up and down Jazz's back, soothing him as much physically as through our bond.

"How?" Jazz asked, looking up from his hands to meet Kacey's optics.

"I can sense her though our bond, though not as strong considering our relationship. She is still family, therefore…"

"You can sense her? Through your bond?" Kacey's helm tilted left as she squinted her optics.

"She's there…it's weak, but she is still there. She may be in pain…I can't really tell, she's partially blocking me out, partially because our bond is not that strong." Kacey suddenly hissed and clasped her hand over her chest, her optics shutting tightly.

"Kacey?" Prime reached out to her when he, too, growled in pain.

"Prime, sir?" I asked, quickly pushing myself to my feet and moving to his side as Jazz moved to Kacey.

"She's in pain, I felt that." Optimus told Kacey, nodding to her as she sighed when the throbbing subsided.

"How much pain?" I asked, my hands folding in front of my chest. Kacey glanced once to her father before she made optic-contact with me.

"If I felt it, even though our bond is weak…" I nodded slowly, watching as Jazz looked up to me with his optics wide.

"Then she would have felt it ten times worse." I finished.

"We are going to get her back. By any means necessary."

_**~Soundwave's POV~**_

I watched the femme recharging on her father's cot, her arms crossed protectively over her chest. She seemed so small and fragile as she writhed in her recharge. Nightmares clawed at her in her dreams and a whimpered moan escaped her lips. A single tear escaped her tightly shut optics as her lips clamped shut, as if attempting to prevent her from screaming out.

I glanced over my shoulder and saw no mech or femme was in the hallway. I stepped inside the room and closed the door, typing in my code and locking the door behind me. I moved to the berth and sat down, careful not to disturb the recharging femme. I, at first, resisted the urge to reach out and brush away the falling tear. My urge overcame my tactical processor and I brushed my finger under her optic ever so softly. She was so fragile, this little femme. The one who would stand up to Megatron without even flinching at his overpowering sense of authority. The daughter of Megatron and the niece of Prime was no easy burden to carry, but she hardly let herself break. Only in her dreams did she finally let her guard fall.

She rolled to her side, growling as she did so. I chuckled. She would have been one hell of a Decepticon femme had she stayed with us. A sudden cold throb ached in my spark and I pushed myself to my feet, turning away from her.

A Decpticon's life was not for her, but I had to follow my leader's orders. Otherwise I would be dismantled on the spot. I turned to glance over my shoulder as the little femme moaned again and twisted in her sleep. My spark ached a little and I moved towards her, taking her hand in mine. I leaned over her and whispered in to her audio receptors.

"There, there little one. Everything will work out, you'll see." I murmured, my hand caressing her helm. I resisted the urge to kiss her before I left, opening the door and locking it behind me. I let my air cycle deeply before I turned to find Megatron to see what needed to be done before our experiment on Silver began.

_**~Silverstar's POV~**_

I woke slowly, my optics slowly coming back online. It took me a while to realize I was not in my own room or even Prowl and Jazz's quarters. The fear nipped me in the back of the neck as I remembered where I was.

I jolted upright, racing to the door and attempting to open it. No such luck. The door was locked. I growled at the door menacingly before I turned my attention to the room around me. The room was spartan, no pictures, no color, nothing. The only thing was the slight glow of the computer console nearby that hummed with a droning voice. I sighed, letting my intakes release the musty air with a puff. I marched over to it and sat in the chair in front of it, wondering if my hacking skills would pay off. I typed in a few codes, but the screen remained blue. I hissed and spun the monitor around, opening the back easily and skimming my fingers across the bare wires. I traced a few before I noticed that the door had hissed open and Megatron stood in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched me.

"What are you attempting to do?" he asked, glancing from me to the monitor in front of me.

"What do you think, send out a distress beacon so I can get out of here?" I hissed, shoving the monitor away from me so it crashed on to the floor. Childish, yes, but I was pissed. Megatron chuckled as the crash echoed in the room.

"Your beacon won't reach your friends, no matter how strong you make the signal. You are on your own, little one." He moved towards me and I flinched, watching him as he passed by and sat on the berth behind me. "Is it so bad? Being here?" He asked me. I blinked a couple times, trying to get a read on him.

"I suppose it depends on the situation. Being here against my will is not fun. But under different circumstances, I might actually like it here. I don't know…" I sighed and buried my faceplates into my hands, looking away from him.

"I want you to meet someone." He stood to his feet and held his hand out for mine. I hesitated, knowing it very well could be a trick. He is the leader of the Decepticons and I could never let me guard down around him. But his voice…it was softer, weaker, almost…caring. I reached out and grabbed his hand, letting him pull me to my feet and lead me down the hall.

It took us a while, passing several Decepticons, both femmes and mechs. They scowled and snarled at me as I walked by them. I just growled back, causing Megatron to chuckle in amusement.

When we reached our destination, I sucked in a breath.

"Here?" I asked, looking down the long rows of cells. He pointed to one and I stepped up to it, pushing myself to my tip toes to peer inside. There, sat a little femme, curled with her knees against her chest. She was young, younger than me and scared out of her wits.

"Who is she?" I asked, not taking my optics away from her. I suddenly sucked in a breath and my intakes hitched, causing me to cough loudly. She had no optics! There was nothing where her optics should have been.

"She is your half-sister, Bluerose." I spun, facing Megatron to see a smirk in his face. The shield dropped and he shoved me into the cell with the young femme. I landed solidly on my back and grunted in pain.

"Who's there?" The femme spun her helm around, trying to find me. Pity sunk into my waste tanks as I watched her fidget in fear.

"My name is Silverstar. I am an Autobot. I am a friend; I promise I won't hurt you." I told her, moving closer to her. Her head turned in my direction as she heard me scoot closer.

"Silver…Star? I know that name…" she paused, thinking. "You're Megatron's daughter, aren't you?" she asked me, reaching out to touch me. I started to reach for her as well when she hissed at me. "Don't! Let me do it." Her hand came up and she touched my faceplates first. She then ran her hand down my chest to the insignia of the Autobots I bore with pride. Her fingers quickly skittered back up to my faceplates to where my optics were. I blinked and she pulled her hands away, reaching for the wall behind her and pushing herself to her feet.

"So…my half-sister, huh?" I whispered.

"Looks that way." I glanced up, noticing she was in the other side of the cell.

"How'd you-?" She chuckled and half-turned to me.

"Because I lack the ability to see, all my other senses have heightened to compensate. I can hear your spark beating without even trying. The constant drum of the machines outside the cell. I can hear the footsteps of passing guards and the laughter of those off-duty."

"Wow…" I whistled. "You're good." She chuckled and turned. Only then did I notice the scars evident across her frame. "Bluerose…"

"Call me Blue."

"Alright, Blue. How old are you?"

"11Vorns." I winced as she turned again and even more scars danced in the light.

"How long have you been here?"

"All my life." I shifted my weight and stood to my feet, moving towards her to stare out the shield. "So, are you going to get out?"

"Somehow. Haven't figured that part out yet." She chuckled, a light noise that made a smile cross my face.

"Got friends on the way?"

"One hopes. Until then, it's just a matter of staying alive." I stepped back and leaned against the wall, sitting down and crossing my legs Indian style. I let my optics shutter shut and I focused inward, reaching out through my bond with Kacey.

_Kacey?_ I called. No answer. I tried again, harder. _Kacey, can you hear me?_

_ Silver? Is that you?_

_ Yes it's me, who else would it be?_

_ Where are you?_

_ Decepticon base. Somewhere passed Saturn. That was before I blacked out._

_ Are you okay?_

_ Relatively. I…um…have a new friend._

_ Decepticon?_

_ Yes and no. She is…um…my half-sister._ There was silence for a while before Kacey spoke again.

_Are you sure?_

_ Yes. Megatron told me so himself._

_ Interesting._

_ Yeah, you're telling me. Frag! I've got to go before Megatron figures out I've been talking to you!_ I cut the bond link and stood to my feet as Megatron walked in the cell.

"Clever femme." He sneered, grabbing me around the throat. I choked and clawed at his wrist as Soundwave kept Bluerose away from me.

"What…ack…do you…rrrgh…want?" I snarled at him as his grip tightened.

"I didn't know your bond with Kacey had strengthened enough for you to communicate with her. I am impressed. But you've also made a mistake, now that I know." He growled and flung me against the cement wall. Pain lanced up my spine as several wires and other components cracked and severed. I managed to choke back my scream, only just as Megatron scoffed at me.

"What are you going to do to her?" I heard Bluerose's voice from somewhere off to my left. I tried to look in her direction, but pain shot up my back and I screamed out. I buckled at the waist and felt my energon leak down my sides. I fought against the urge to purge my waste tanks then and there, looking up to Megatron as he sauntered forward. He placed his hand against my back and I gnashed my teeth together, fighting in vain against my tears.

"Maybe I should end you now? Hmm, what do you think? It would save me from wasting precious time that could be put to better use of fighting against the Autobots." His grip tightened and I hissed in pain, not letting him hear me in agony.

"Do it!" I spat, growling as I pushed myself to my hands and knees, struggling to stand on my feet. I growled and hissed, but used the wall and stood to my feet. Pride kept me on my feet as Megatron straightened himself, towering over me by another four feet.

"Not yet. I want to see if Soundwave's machine will work first. If it doesn't…well, where's the fun in telling?" He smirked as he walked out the cell, motioning for Soundwave to follow. I watched them leave, and then buckled as the pain in my back became increasingly overwhelming. I fell to my hands and knees, feeling my waste tanks churn with pain and nausea. I purged my tanks and felt hands on my shoulders, rubbing up and down.

"Okay…okay. Soundwave will be here in a little while to patch you up." She said slowly. I started to nod, and then thought better of it since I was still nauseous from the pain.

"I doubt it." I said bitterly, the foul taste of my purging still on my tongue. I sat up slowly, gritting my teeth as I did so.

"Why?" She asked me. I sighed and stared up at the ceiling.

"Megatron goes for maximum punishment. He's going to let me suffer for a while before he sends Soundwave to help me." I shivered and grasped my knees against my chest, wincing as agony lanced through my back.

"You're strong, you'll make it." I sighed again and watched as Bluerose sat down next to me.

"Blue…how long have you…ummm…been unable to see?" She chuckled and faced me.

"Blind, you can say it." She paused, thinking. "For a while now. I wasn't born like this. Starscream aided me in this." At the mention of his name, I spun and purged my waste tanks again. "Star…Starscream did that to you?" I managed between pants for air.

"Yup. Nice guy, isn't he? He did that along with all the scars over my frame. Along with some other…unmentionables."

"He raped you too?" I asked, watching her frame flinch.

"Yeah…not fun…"

"Tell me about it." I leaned back against the cement wall and saw my automatic recharge systems were about to take hold. "Going into recharge here…will talk to you when I wake…" I managed before I fell off to my left and landed with a metal clank on the cement floor.

"Night, Silverstar…" I heard Bluerose whisper as my optics fluttered offline.

~Wow! Finally! Jeez, took me forever to get this updated. Sorry about that ^.^ So, hopefully, BlueRose Prime, you don't mind Blue being blind. You wanted her more badly damaged than Silver and I thought this would be pretty cool to work with. You'll see more of her, don't worry. She pops up in the rest of the story ^.^ Well, later for now and leave reviews please! No flames!~


	11. Slow Bleed

Price of Life

_Chapter Eleven: Slow Bleed_

~A/N: Whew…lots of work ^.^ Here is chapter 11, hope you guys won't kill me too much. I have a lot in store for Silver and her new friend. Lots and lots in store. This is probably going to be one of my longer chapters because I have to add so much in here. Yup, this should be one of my better chapters too! Enjoy and don't kill me! –runs away-

_**~Kaceystar's POV~**_

I sat in the office with my father, watching as he paced around in circles. Silver had given me little to none information on the whereabouts of the base, but she could describe the base internally with ease. She had said the base was somewhere passed Saturn, but she had blacked out and didn't know anymore than that.

"What do we do?" I asked when my father had stopped pacing, his CPU in his hands.

"I can't risk sending a team out until I know exactly where she is. I just…can't…" My father looked weary, battle-worn and broken. I nodded slowly and stood to my feet.

"I will tell Prowl and Jazz. You need to rest." My father chuckled weakly.

"That's not going to happen." I sighed and nodded again.

_"I know…"_ I whispered over our bond. Silver hadn't contacted me in the last day or so and it had me worried. She should have checked in by now and the fact she didn't made me fear the worst.

I walked down the hall, my CPU busy with ideas, trying to figure out how to get to Silver without alerting the Decepticons. Primus knew how many scouts they had out there. I was lost in my own thoughts when I bumped into a yellow and black mech.

"Oof, Kacey!" I glanced up after rubbing my nose to see Bumblebee massaging his chest.

"Bee! Sorry, lost in my thoughts. Have you seen Prowl or Jazz?" The scout glanced around and pointed down the left hall.

"They went that way. Why, what's going on?"

"I'll tell you later." I walked away from Bee and glanced down the hall, seeing Prowl and Jazz making their way to Prowl's office.

"Prowl! Jazz!" I called, chasing after them. Prowl turned as Jazz walked into the office.

"Kacey, can I help you?"

"I need to talk to both you and Jazz. You free for a moment?"

"Yeah, my office alright?" I nodded and followed Prowl in, closing the door behind me. Jazz glanced up at the sound of the door whooshing shut.

"Kacey, didn't know you were coming. What's up?" Jazz danced his way off the desk and scooted closer to Prowl, who shoved his palm into Jazz's chest, clearly annoyed.

"Um…well…we have a slight glitch. You see, we can't send a team to find Silver…we don't even know where she is and my father doesn't want to risk the lives of more bots without confirmation that she is, indeed, still in the solar system." I stopped, my vents hitching. "I'm sorry…" Prowl nodded slowly and glanced over to Prowl.

"It makes sense." Prowl whispered. They were staring at each other, communicating over their bond. I watched them before I could guess what they were talking about.

"No." They glanced over to me. "No, my dad will kill you…if the Decepticons don't kill you first. You can't go after her by yourself. Plus, Silver's half-sister is there."

"Half-sister?" Jazz asked, his optics wide.

"Optimus didn't tell you? Primus…Silver has a half-sister named BlueRose. She's Megatron's daughter, but from another femme. It's difficult to explain…" I shook my CPU and glanced over to the closed door. "You can't go after her…I know you want to…but…don't." I looked back over to them and watched them nod. "Alright. You'll be the first to know when we figure something out." I pushed myself to my feet and patted their hands, leaving them to their thoughts.

I stepped out into the hall and made my way towards the recreation room when my spark thundered painfully in its chamber. I reached out to the wall for support as my free hand grasped my armor tightly. The pain was lancing through my systems and threatening to off-line me on the spot.

_"Father!"_ I called desperately.

_"I know, I feel it too. Silver is in a lot of pain…ungh!"_ I doubled at the waist and felt my knees buckle.

_"What do we do?"_

_ "Just wait it out…we can't do anything from our end…"_ I grit my teeth together and nodded, still leaning on the wall. My optics flickered from on to off before the pain passed. I was left shaken and gasping for air, my hand sliding down the wall as I straightened.

"Kacey!" I glanced up and saw Sunny and Sides were racing towards me.

"I'm fine…it's just Silver's pain." Sunny placed his hands on my shoulders as I straightened, my hand still on my spark chamber.

"You sure? Prime would kill us if something happened to you…" Sides said, helping me straighten.

"I'm okay. I promise." I swatted their hands away and laughed at their startled expressions. "I told you, I'm fine." Sunny nodded and sent a side-long glance over to Sides. Sideswipe shrugged his shoulders and motioned to me for him to follow to the recreation room. I smiled and followed the twins, hoping to find some time to relax. With my processor clear, I would be able to help Silver…and her half-sister.

_**~Silverstar's POV~**_

I woke suddenly, a cold feeling sinking in the pit of my tanks. I glanced around quickly, my optics adjusting to the dark. It took me a second to remember that I was in a cell with another femme. My memory snapped back like a slap in the face and I jolted to my feet, only to scream in pain and fall back to my knees. I hear Blue wake and she moved towards the sound of my voice.

"Silver, what happened?" I ground my teeth together as I managed to sit down.

"Nothing, I just forgot I was damaged this badly." I chuckled, still biting the inside of my cheek. Blue sat down next to me and I closed my optic lids when I heard the force field drop. I glanced up and saw Soundwave had come in. I jerked upright and startled Bluerose next to me.

"What? What is it?"

"Come with me, Silverstar." Soundwave said, his voice almost apologetic.

"No." I hissed. Soundwave managed a thin smile as he turned back to the door.

"Megatron told me you would say that." He waved to the door and Blackout and Barricade stepped in. "I can have them carry you, or you can walk on your own two feet…but you are coming with me." I scowled, but pushed myself to my feet, ignoring the searing pain that shot up my spine.

"Silver?" I turned at Blue's worried voice.

"Don't worry…I'll come back. One way, or another." I said over my shoulder as Soundwave and my "escorts" led me away from the cell. "Where are you taking me?" I hissed up at Soundwave, trying to read his expression. When he didn't answer me, I stopped walking and crossed my arms over my chest. Childish, yes, but I made Soundwave stop and face me. "Again, where are you taking me?"

"To see your father." He grabbed my arm and yanked me forward. I growled in pain as the lurch tore some of the healing wires apart again. I stumbled forward and fell into step behind Soundwave, feeling Barricade and Blackout's optics boring holes into my back. I knew what they were doing and I felt my tanks flip and turn at the thought of being checked out by these Decepticons. The thought made my armor crawl with an icy feeling. I hated being examined like some piece of weaponry or some advancement equipment.

"Make them go away…" I hissed under my breath. I heard a slight chuckle and glanced up in time to see Soundwave smile. He quickly suppressed it as he saw me watching him. It was rare to see a Decepticon smile, let alone Soundwave. I thought he was cold and unfeeling, but he was quickly making me re-think my first evaluation of him.

"Can you promise that you won't run away if I send the guards away?" Soundwave asked me. I scowled, but sighed and shook my head.

"No, I can't promise that…"

"Then I can't send the guards away." I pouted, but continued to walk behind Soundwave, aware of the glances I got from other mechs, and even some femmes, as I stepped into my father's office.

"Ah, Silver. Have a seat. You may leave us, Soundwave." I watched the mech tilt his head in respect and step out of the office. I stood by the door as Megatron finished some data work before he turned his attention back to me. "Are you going to sit?"

"I prefer to stand."

"Very well." Megatron leaned over his desk and rested his elbow joints on the metal top. "I am going to give you one last chance to change your mind and come over to the Decepticon side willingly." I snorted and glared at him.

"You're kidding, right? There's no way I would 'willingly' come over to your side. Over my dead body!" Megatron sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger.

"I was afraid you'd say that. Fine, Soundwave, take her to the medical bay, we'll settle this the hard way."

"Hard way?" I glanced back to the door and saw Starscream and Soundwave step into Megatron's office. "Oh frag no!" I shrieked as Starscream grabbed me by the wrists. He dragged me out of the room as Soundwave followed me. "I swear to Primus I'll kill you!" I screamed, struggling to pull my hands free. I fought against Starscream even as we stepped into the med bay, Soundwave rushing to a free med berth. I fought harder when I saw a large machine next to the med berth. Starscream sighed and hefted me over his shoulder, carrying me to the berth and dropping me down. I scowled up at him when Soundwave grabbed my arm and inserted a needle into my main energon line. I yelped in pain and attempted to draw back when a wave of nausea overcame me and it made my tanks churn. I lurched forward, ignoring the searing pain in my back. I was dimly aware of being caught and positioned so I lay on my back.

_**~Bluerose's POV~**_

I heard them take my sister away and I felt a cold fear creep up my spine. Something was off…I could sense it.

Footsteps came in my direction and I noticed the footfall as Soundwave.

"What are you doing to her?" I asked, pushing myself to my feet. "What does Megatron have in plan for her?" There was silence and that made me slightly uneasy. "What are you doing to-?" His hand clamped over my mouth and I could feel the heat of his breath.

"If you want to get out…listen to me." I bit my lip as I felt a shiver run up my spine. He pulled his hand away from my mouth and allowed me to speak.

"And why should I trust you?" He laughed, but it was weak, as if he was tired.

"You have no reason to, I understand that, but for you sister's life, are you willing to trust me for a few moments?" I chewed my lips, tossing the idea back and forth. I knew better than to trust a Decepticon, but there was something different in his voice.

"You care for her, don't you?" Another soft laugh.

"Am I that transparent?"

"Only to those who notice. Fine, I'll trust you. Get us out of here."

"Give me a few hours. Then the two of you are on your way to freedom." He pulled back and started to walk away when I grabbed his arm.

"You should come with us. Megatron will kill you if he finds out, which you know he will."

"No he won't. I'll point him in some other direction. I can even blame Starscream, he's overzealous enough. Don't worry…" I heard the hum of the force field drop and footsteps leaving. I crossed my arms over my chest and scowled. This was going to be difficult…

~…~

~…~

It seemed like days before I heard shouting and running footsteps.

"Silver?" I called, pushing myself to my feet and running to the force field. I heard it drop and hands grabbed mine, pulling me away from the prison. "Silver, is that you?"

"Of course it's me, who else would it be?" She laughed, dragging me behind her at break neck speed. "We're almost there…" I heard her breathe.

"Almost where?" I asked.

"The docking bay. There's a ship we can use to get back to earth. Getting out is going to be easy, getting close enough to earth without being blown to smithereens is going to be difficult. I am sure Starscream is going to tail us…we need to move fast so we have enough time to call for back-up." She let my hand go and hit several controls on the panel I assumed was next to the door. "Come on, frag it, _come on_!" She hissed. "Got it! Let's go!" She, again, grabbed my hand and raced down the docking bay. I heard hissing as someone primed their weapons.

"SILVER!" I called, grabbing her from behind and pulling her down. The shot buzzed over us and Silver spun, her armor clicking into place as she grabbed her gun. She fired two shots and I heard a dull thump. "Is he dead?" I asked, standing up. "Are we safe?"

"For the moment. Come on, the ship is this way." She took my hand, gently, and led me to the ship. Silver sat me down on one of the chairs and moved to the control panels, turning the ship on. It hummed to life and the bay doors closed. "This is going to be fun…I've never flown a ship in my life. Granted that's a short time, but still…" She sucked in a breath and grabbed the control sticks, lifting the ship into the air and heading for atmosphere. "You alright back there?" She asked me, turning slightly so she could look at me over her shoulder.

"I'll be fine once we're safe…"

"Yeah, me too, Blue. Me too."

_**~Silverstar's POV~**_

The ship lurched and jarred as I fought to control it while we spun towards the ground.

"Hold on, Blue!" I screamed to her, still trying to straighten us out.

"Hold on to what!" She shrieked back.

"Good point…" I muttered. This was not going to be fun. Both engines out and spinning erratically while hurtling towards earth's mountains was not the landing I had in mind. I'll have to thank Starscream someday.

_"Silver, you have to straighten the ship out and slow your speed."_ I heard Prime's voice over the comm.

"Yeah, easier said than done…" I growled.

_"You have to, or the impact could kill you both!" _Prowl's voice flooded the speakers, his voice cracking with worry.

"Thanks, I feel so much better." The ship lurched left and I slammed my processor into the wall next to me. I hissed in pain and felt darkness threaten to overcome me. I gnawed on my lower lip and straightened the ship, pulling back on the brakes.

_"That's it, Silver! Just keep her like that for a few seconds. We'll be able to help you."_

"Great…okay, no problem…cake walk…" I snarled. It took all the strength I could muster to keep the ship straight as we crashed into the ground. The impact sent me flying forward into the glass and metal. Sharp pain lanced up my spine and I fought hard not to purge my tanks. I groggily tried to move when hands stopped me.

"Stay still, Silver. You're hurt very badly…"

"B-B-Bumblebee?" My vision was fuzzy and there was a damned annoying buzzing in my audio receptors.

"The one and only. Hold still, the others will be here shortly."

"How did you get here so fast?" I reached up and cupped my processor as I moved to sit against the wall.

"One of the perks of being the fastest Bot here. Now, lay still." I nodded and stopped moving.

"How is Blue?"

"Blue? Oh, the other femme…she's fine. Unconscious, but much better than you."

"Good, good…" I heard more footsteps and attempted to glance up, but the motion made me uneasy and dizzy. "Oh…not good…"

"Silver?" I recognized the voice as Prowl. His hands grabbed my shoulders and I focused my optics on the face in front of me.

"I'm fine…I'm fine…" I said, but Ratchet's face flooded my vision and I bit back my squeal of surprise. "I was fine…" I grabbed at my side and hissed in pain.

"I need to get you back. Ironhide will carry you, Prime will carry…"

"BlueRose. Her name is BlueRose."

"Fine, BlueRose. We'll treat you at base."

"Got it. Take me home." Ratchet motioned to Ironhide and I felt hands lift me gently.

"Tell me if I jostle you too much." Ironhide said to me.

"At this point, it really doesn't matter." I chuckled, resting my arm across his shoulders. I slipped into unconsciousness and let my friends, my family, take me home.

~…~

~…~

I woke several hours later to earnest optics. I jolted upright as I saw BlueRose sat with me. Prowl and Jazz were recharging at the foot of the berth, hands in their laps and they recharged.

"Primus, Blue, way to give me a spark attack." I hissed, rubbing my processor. "How did you know I was awake?"

"You're breathing changed."

"Oh." I stopped, still amazed at how observant she was, even without her optics. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Ratchet tells me he might have some replacement optics that he can let me have. He just has to find them, and then he can perform the surgery himself."

"Really? That's swell!" I started to swing my feet out from under the covers when Ratchet stepped in.

"No moving, Silver. I know you, and I'm not done." I scowled at him and he sauntered closer. "Don't make me strap you to the berth."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, wouldn't I?" He turned from me and I scowled again at his back while Blue chuckled. I heard the door whoosh open and turned, in time, to see Sunny, Sides and Bee launch in my direction.

"Oh frag…" Was all I could get out before the three of them crashed on top of me and knocked me out of the berth.

"We were so worried!" Sunny bawled, his arms tight around my waist.

"Sunny…can't breathe…need air…" I gasped when he was suddenly lifted from my frame. I coughed and glanced up to see Blackrain and Firestorm had stepped in, along with Rainsong and Kaceystar.

"She is still injured, genius, give it a rest. Wait until she is fully repaired, or Ratchet'll weld your aft to the roof of the brig." Sunny yelped as Blackrain dropped him. Firestorm reached down and helped me back to my feet.

"How you feeling?" He asked me.

"Better, now that I can breathe again." Firestorm nodded his head behind me and I turned. "Oh, this is BlueRose! She is my half-sister."

"_Half_-sister?"

"Yup, she's also the daughter of Megatron, but she has a different femme creator." I cocked an optic ridge as their jaws dropped. "Close those mouths, mechs. It's not that bad." I smirked. Bee closed his mouth quickly, Firestorm and Blackrain soon after. Kacey and Rain chuckled at Sunny and Sides as they stared at Bluerose. I walked over to them and with both my hands, closed their jaws shut. Sunny and Sides blinked a couple times before they turned to me as I walked out the door. "Come on, Blue. Let's get some energon for you. You guys can join us if you want." I smiled, waving to Blue. She nodded, and stepped towards me, her hand reaching out to mine. I took it and led her down the halls to the recreation room.

"Silver!" I heard him scream down the hall.

"Ahaha! Quick, we have to run!" I giggled, pulling Blue behind me as we sprinted down the hall away from Ratchet. Sunny, Sides and Bee ran intervention as Kacey and Rain followed me.

"In here, he won't find us!" Kacey opened a door and we rounded the corner, slamming into Prime. "Oh slag…" Kacey whispered, stepping back into me.

"Oh, we are so screwed…" I murmured.

"What's happening, Silver?" Blue clutched my hand tighter.

"We ran into Kacey's dad, Optimus Prime." I watched as Prime glanced from Kacey, me, and then to Blue.

"I'll just pretend I didn't see you guys." Prime glanced the other way and walked down the hall, leaving us behind. I blinked as I watched him leave, and then motioned for Kacey to go to the recreation room. She nodded and led the way.

We reached the recreation room and all the mechs and femmes in the room stood to their feet.

"Silver! Thank Primus you're alright!" A few of them came towards me and gave me hugs. "We hear you have a half-sister, is this her?"

"This is Bluerose, my half-sister." I watched as some of them stepped forward. "Be careful, she's blind."

"I can hear them coming, Silver. You don't have to be so protective." I chuckled.

"Sorry…" I whispered.

"Hey! Get a round of energon for the home-comers!" Blue and I settled into some chairs with Rain and Kacey.

"We are glad you're back, Silver. And we're glad you've brought Bluerose with you. You're safe now." Kacey patted my knee and I sighed. Yes, I was glad to be back home.

"SILVER!"

"Oh no, Ratchet! Run!" I was out the door as Ratchet stormed in. He chased me down the halls before I ran out of breath. He hefted me over his shoulder and carried me back to the bay, while I was laughing the whole time. Yeah, glad I was home.

~A/N: Whew, glad this chapter is done. o Took me waaaaay to long to write ^.^ Well, hope you enjoyed it, Chapter 12 is in the works (in my head mind you, but still in the works) Let me know what you think. Scarlett~


	12. Anger's Reminder

Child of my Enemy

~A/N: Wow…this chapter might be difficult. We'll see how this goes. Hopefully, this won't be so bad. The last one kinda ended weird…I have a problem with endings ^^

_~Chapter Twelve: Anger's Reminder~ _

_**~Silverstar's POV~ **_

"Son of a glitch!" I woke up, pain throbbing in my processor. I pressed my hand against my helm and cringed in pain, glancing around the room. I blinked a couple times as I tried to place where I was. I didn't recognize the room, it was similar somehow…but also very different. "FRAG!" I hissed as I realized where I was.

"Ah, you're awake, little one." I glanced up as the door hissed open.

"Soundwave!" I snarled, fisting my hands at my side. "How'd you do it? How did you trick me into believing I had escaped?" Soundwave smirked.

"It was simple enough. When you were out, I added some memories of you escaping into your processor. Then, we had Shadow take your place."

"'Shadow?' Who is that?" I asked, fear creeping up my spine.

"He's my new creation. He can shape himself to look like anyone…even Prime himself." I felt my knees weaken and I grabbed desperately for the berth nearby.

"You've got to be kidding…that's not possible…" I sat down on the berth, my hands clenched over each other.

"It is now…" Soundwave had leaned over to me, his voice like a whisper in my audio receptor. His hands clenched over my shoulders and I cringed in pain, glancing down to the floor. Now that Megatron had figured out I was able to communicate with Kacey, and now Blue, he had Soundwave close off my spark's connection to the others. Each time I tried to reach out, I got a painful electric shock through my body that left me unconscious for days, weeks even. I would have to endure the pain and try to communicate to them that the new Silver there was not me. "Don't even try. I've upped the voltage and the speed, so you won't even have the time to tell Kacey or Prime that Shadow is not you." Soundwave said from the corner, as if reading my thoughts. "And I would much rather you be conscious for this procedure, rather than unconscious. It makes it easier on me." My head shot up as he stepped closer to me, something sharp and silver in his hands.

"What is that? What procedure?" Soundwave smiled. An evil, feral smile that sent sharp pricks of fear up my spine.

"I am going to attempt to erase and replace your memories. Make you the heir my Master wants. It will be difficult and painful."

"You just did that." I squeaked, stepping back until my back was against the wall. My hands reached out for something to use as a weapon as Soundwave reached for my arm.

"I just inserted a memory of your escape. Erasing and replacing is much more difficult." He grabbed my wrist and twisted it so the underside of my arm was exposed. He quickly inserted the needle into my main energon line and I began to feel dizzy and nauseous. I lurched forward and Soundwave caught me, lifting me up and carrying me over to the med berth. He strapped down my arms, legs and my chest so I couldn't move and escape. "This will take the edge off of the pain, you'll still feel uncomfortable, but it won't be excruciating." I twisted my arm left and attempted to pull free, but whatever Soundwave gave me dulled my senses and stole my strength. My yank was less than a twitch in my arm. I groaned and rolled my head to the left, hating the fact that my senses were dulled and I was weak, too weak to fight anyone…even Starscream if he chose to take advantage of my situation. I closed my optics lids and let out a heavy sigh, feeling my system slowly start to slow into a recharge pace.

"You feel that?" Soundwave asked from the left as he jabbed my side with a dull knife. Hard enough to make his point, but not so hard as to pierce my armor. I shook my head as tears streamed down my faceplates, wishing that I could be on the Autobot base and not trapped here, on this Decepticon base with my father who wanted my memories erased so I could be his heir. "Good. I will be back in a second." I watched him leave, and then felt my chest tighten with pain and nervousness. I was not going to make it.

_**~Bluerose's POV~**_

I woke suddenly, my spark clenching with pain. I moaned and grabbed at my chest. Prowl and Jazz had been kind enough to let me sleep with Silver until Prime made room for me in his quarters. I had been hesitant to ask him, but he was kind and Kacey found the idea of having another femme in the room with her was thrilling.

I clutched the chest plate over my spark and ground my teeth together. This pain wasn't my own, but someone else's. I glanced over my shoulder to listen to Silver recharge. Her breathing was steady as she slept in heavy recharge. It wasn't her, but it felt like someone who was near to me…it couldn't be Megatron; he wouldn't expose himself like this. It couldn't be my mother; she was the same as Megatron. Then who else could it be?

I growled again when the pain increased, and I reached out, grabbing Silver's arm. She woke quickly, her hands grabbing mine. I suddenly froze. I turned to face Silver, realizing whose pain I was feeling.

"Blue, what is it?" I yanked my hand away and shoved myself to me feet, stepping away from Silver.

"You're not her…you're someone else…" I could hear the imposter's breathe hitch before I heard the bed creak.

"Smart femme. Too smart for your own good." I hard a whisper of a noise, like curtains fluttering in the breeze. Hands moved to cover my mouth before I could scream. "I would stay quiet, if I were you."

"Not a chance in hell!" I screamed into his hand. I heard him chuckle and felt his body press into mine.

"Megatron warned me about you and told me to dispose of you however I chose." I felt fear shot up my spine as a memory of Starscream flashed across my CPU.

"NO!" I screamed, shoving my hands into his chest and pushing him off of me. I sprinted fort he door and ran into someone just outside. We fell down and I landed on top of the 'Bot.

"Umph, Blue, are you okay?" I recognized the voice.

"Bee?" He chuckled.

"The one and only, what's wrong? You screamed."

"Silver!" Bee was on his feet in seconds.

"What about her?" His voice broke out of fear.

"It's not really her! I don't know who it is, but that's not Silver!"

"How do you know?"

"I can tell the difference between spark beats and my spark hurts. If it's not Kacey, Prime, and Elita…it's Silver! She's not here! She's still on the Decepticon base!" Bee's hands tightened over my shoulders and he glanced up as Silver stepped through the doorway.

"She was just having a nightmare; you know how it is, after what she's been through…" Bumblebee snarled and I felt my spark skip at the sound. It was almost feral. His hands were gone from my shoulders and I heard something crash into the wall behind me.

"Bee?"

"You're not Silver! Who are you?" Bumblebee snarled. I heard the not-Silver chuckle.

"My name is Shadow, and I'm here to help Megatron kill Prime." He transformed into Ironhide and lifted the smaller 'Bot off the ground, throwing him into another wall. Bee growled in pain as he pushed himself back to his feet.

"Bee!"

"I'm fine, Blue. You need to go get help. Find Ironhide or Prime."

"How? I'm blind!" I protested. Another crash and Bee choked back on his scream.

"Trust yourself; I need you to find help. Please." I bit on my lip and nodded quickly. "Good, I'm trusting you with my life." Only then did I notice the strong scent of Energon.

"Bee!"

"GO!" I spun and ran, hoping I knew where I was going. I sprinted down the halls, trying to get my bearings. I kept my hand along the wall as I ran towards the Recreation room.

"Prime! Optimus, where are you?" If I had my sight, I was sure my tears would have blurred my vision.

"Blue?" I stopped as I heard a voice. "Blue, what's wrong?" I felt hands on my shoulders and it took me a second to realize it was Prowl.

"Prowl, where is Prime?" I begged.

"He's around the corner…wait, Blue!" I ran around the corner and slammed into someone larger than me.

"Oh, Blue. I am sorry, but you shouldn't be running like this, especially without your…"

"Bee is in trouble!" Optimus stopped talking and I felt his hands take mine.

"What's wrong, Blue?"

"Silver isn't here, someone is pretending to be Silver. He called himself Shadow. And Bee is fighting with him right now, but Shadow can transform into anyone, even you, Prime. And now Bee is in trouble." Optimus turned to Prowl, who nodded and spun on his toes, running down the hall to gather back-up

"Blue, where is he? Can you tell me?" I nodded.

"Just outside Prowl and Jazz's quarters." Optimus breathed in slightly as I heard the click of his comm.. "Prime?" I asked.

"Prowl and the others got to Bee before the Decepticon could kill him…but…"

"But?"

"But he's in critical condition and he'll be out for a few days while Ratchet repairs him.

"Oh Primus…" I breathed. Excruciating pain lanced through my spark again and I squeaked in pain, falling to my knees. Optimus reached out and grabbed me to keep from falling on my face.

"Blue! What is it?"

"I told you, Silver is on the Decepticon base. I don't know what they are doing to her, but whatever they are doing, it's hurting her!" I gripped my chest in pain as I listened to running footsteps.

"Come on, I'll take you to my quarters. You can sleep there." Optimus lifted me into his arms and carried me to his room where Elita was cleaning.

"Oh, Optimus! What's wrong?" Elita came over and took me in her arms, carrying me to the bed.

"We've had a rough day. We found out Silver is still on the Decepticon base and someone was sent to replace her. Blue here found out it wasn't really Silver and ran into Bee, who fought against the imposter. The imposter's name is Shadow and he can transform into any transformer, including myself." Optimus put his hands over his face and rubbed.

"Yeah, rough day, I'll say." She smiled as I drifted into recharge. "How is Bee?"

"He'll be fine. Ratchet is going to confine him to Med Bay for a few days, and then he'll be up and about like nothing happened."

"What are you going to do about Silver?" Optimus let out another sigh.

"I have no idea…" Elita ran her hands along Prime's back as he sat down on the bed next to her.

"We'll figure something out. Don't worry, she's strong. Prowl taught her more than enough."

"You're right. She's strong…we'll get her back." I lay in silence, my back facing them as tears dripped down my faceplates. If they only knew…

_**~Silverstar's POV~**_

I woke with my arms clamped down. I jerked left and hissed in pain when agony lanced up my arm.

"This can't be good…" I muttered, trying to recall what happened last. I could remember pain, faces and voices. I squinted my optics tighter and struggled to grasp on to one memory. I suddenly gasped and fought with the clamps with more strength, my will stronger as I remembered that Soundwave had attempted to erase my memories and failed.

I listened to the clamp strain when the door slid open and shut again.

"Silver! What are you doing? You'll break something that way!" Soundwave grabbed my arm to keep me from yanking it free. I growled at him and ignored his attempts to keep me still. Tears streamed down my face as I fought against him. "Silver, enough!" Soundwave grabbed a nearby syringe and injected some tranquilizer into my system, just enough to settle my nerves. I fell back into recharge and allowed my system to slowly heal again. Soundwave shook his head and left the med bay, ordering a guard inside at all times.

_**~Soundwave's POV~**_

I walked back to my quarters before Silver's screams of pain had awakened me from my recharge cycle. I sat on my berth and ran my hands over my faceplates. Her screams were chilling, making my spark stop in fear. I had heard that sound once…when she almost died on Ratchet's table. I had hoped I would never hear that noise again. I wasn't sure my spark could take it.

"Oh Primus…help me find the strength to continue…" I glanced up to the ceiling.

"Never thought you were one for believing in divine interference." I glanced back down and saw Starscream standing in my door way.

"What do you want, Starscream." I snarled. Starscream in my room put me on edge, and the smirk on his face was dangerously close to pushing me over.

"I know your secret." He stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

"What do you mean?" I snarled, my hands rolling into fists.

"You know what I mean. I know you love Silverstar, Megatron's daughter." I felt my breath hitch in my throat as Starscream sauntered closer. "You've grown weak, Soundwave. Megatron would kill you if he found out." Starscream whispered in my audio receptor. I had never feared the aerial bot, but something in his optics made me shiver with dread.

"You wouldn't." I snarled at him.

"He promised her to me, Soundwave. Once her memories are gone, she's mine. You would do best to banish your feelings now, Wave. Or I'm going to have to kill you. Won't that be fun?" Starscream left my room and I glared at the door until it shut. I fell on to my berth and wrestled my emotions into submission. This was not going to be easy.

_**~Silverstar's POV~**_

I woke to pain, for the third time. I groaned and hissed, allowing my optics to adjust to the sudden brightness.

"Ah, she is now awake. Good, let's get started." I felt my energon freeze at the sound of his voice.

"As you wish, my Lord." I shot a look to my left and saw Soundwave and Megatron were in the med bay. I panicked, attempting to fight my bonds one last time. But my body was so weak, I could barely move my arms, let alone have the strength to yank them free.

Megatron chuckled as he stepped towards me, his fingers tracing my cheek. I yanked my head away and snarled at him, my optics slit in anger.

"Let me go."

"Or what?" he hissed. "You've got nothing, no one can save you. You're by yourself out here and no one is willing to help you. Face it, my daughter. You are going to become a Decepticon." His words sunk like anchors in my tanks. I felt fear. True, raw fear that I hadn't felt in ages…not since I was a captive on the Decepticon base all those years ago.

"No…" I breathed, refusing to admit that I was alone. Refusing to surrender.

"Oh yes. I made sure of it. No one can come save you." I felt my frame shudder as I realized he spoke the truth. No one knew where the base was, no one knew that I wasn't even safe. No one could save me…

_"Silver?"_ I suddenly felt the warm intrusion of a familiar spark. _"Silver, answer me! I can provide you the strength you need to fight against whatever machine Soundwave has place inside your spark to keep you from answering me. I promise!"_

_ "Optimus?" _I asked, tentatively reaching back. When I felt only small pricks of pain dance along my frame, my spark soared with hope. _"Optimus, you have to get me out of here! They are attempting to erase my memories!"_ I shouted, trying to give him an idea of how deep in shit I was.

_"They're what?"_

_ "No time! You have to get me out! Please, Optimus! I am so scared!" _I felt pain lance up my frame, coming from my chest. I blinked back the tears that came to my optics as I saw Soundwave examine one of my healing wounds.

"Megatron, I would like to finish treating these wounds…"

"No. Let's do this now. I don't want to take anymore risks now that Blue has figured out that Silver is still here."

"Fine. I apologize, Silver. This is not going to be fun." I cringed and closed my optics against the rising pain.

"Oh…fraggin son of a glitch…" I hissed, my hands gripping the side of the bed. I blinked again, my tears streaming down my faceplates as I ground my teeth together.

"I am sorry, Silver. This is the only way." I growled at him, hissing as more pain shot through my body.

_"Primus, Optimus, NOW!" _I howled, biting my lip until energon bled down my face. Soundwave reached over and wiped the energon away from my lip as turned back to the machine.

_"Where are you?"_

_ "Primus, I don't know! Somewhere past Saturn! That's all I can tell you!"_

_ "Silver! I know!"_ The voice was familiar and strong.

_"Blue?"_

_ "I know how to get there!"_

_ "You sure?"_

_ "Yes!"_

_ "Then hurry!"_ I begged, the pain becoming unbearable. I choked on my scream, and glared at Megaton. The smirk on his face made my will strengthen and I fought even harder.

"You'll not last much longer, my dear. Not much longer…" His voice was fading as the darkness around my optics started to swallow me. "No…not much longer…"

_**~Bumblebee's POV~**_

I woke to voices, urgent and nervous. There were running footsteps and I blinked my optics to clear my vision.

"What is going on?" I asked. Someone grabbed my hand and I glanced up.

"Glad you're awake. We might need you now." I saw Ratchet had taken my hand in his and he was worried.

"What's going on?"

"Silver is still on the Decepticon base…"

"That much I know."

"Well, the reason Silver is still on the base is because they are trying to erase her memories to make her a true to Decepticon."

"You've got to be slaggin me…are you sure?" I sat up as Ratchet nodded. "We've got to get her out of there!" I started to climb out of the berth before Ratchet placed his hand against my chest.

"Easy there, speedy. Prime is working on it. You still need to rest." I frowned as Ratchet pushed himself to his feet and walked away. I growled when the door slid open and Kacey came to a sliding halt.

"Ratchet, my dad wants to see you."

"Now?"

"Now." Ratchet sighed and marched out of the room, muttering to himself about "bad timing." Kacey waited for him to leave before she turned to me. "Come on."

"What?"

"Come on, before he comes back!" Kacey grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the berth, dragging me towards the ship bay.

"What are you doing?" I saw Rainsong, Firestorm, Sunny, Sides and Blue were already in one of the shuttles. "Oh…I do not like where this is going…"

"We are going to save Silver." Blue said as she turned to face me.

"Are you all insane! We'll be going against Megatron and Starscream! They'll kill us all!"

"We need to try…" Kacey said gently. I puffed out a sigh and muttered a few curse words before I walked in.

"Fine, but I'll fly." I stepped towards the control panel and shut the door quickly, listening to the shuttle roar to life. I glanced down and suddenly choked as I saw Prowl's menacing glare, his hands on his hips. "Oh, we are so screwed…"

"Doesn't matter, get us out of here!" Kacey shouted from behind.

"We are so dead…" I whispered as I turned the shuttle and left the bay, clicking off the internal communications in the shuttle. I could already guess what Prowl was saying, so I really didn't need to hear it. We were going to be in the brig for the next year…if we made it back.

The shuttle ride took two, maybe three hours. Time was hardly relevant in space. Blue sat in the co-pilots seat; trying to focus on the direction we were headed.

"Blue?" I asked her, breaking the silence. She turned her head in my direction and I fought back a shudder. I would never get used to the fact that she had no optics. It wasn't natural.

"What is it Bee?" She asked.

"I'm just wondering…"

"We need to head towards Pluto!" She suddenly shouted. The sudden noise made my hands jerk left and I quickly regained control.

"Are you sure?" Kacey was next to me, her hands on both Blue's and my seat.

"Yes! Yes, we need to hurry!" I nodded and accelerated towards Pluto. I hoped, I prayed…no, I hoped against hope that we would make it in time. I could not lose Silver, not after everything that had happened to her recently. There was no way I was going to let her precious memories be stolen. Not like this. Not. Like. This.

~A/N: Whew…lot of work. Sorry that took me so long. I got kinda stuck, then had an awesome idea and didn't stop until I found a good stopping place ^^ Don't kill me, alright? I don't want to die T^T…kidding. Anyways, hope you like and leave reviews please. Reviews make me happy!~


	13. You Think I'd Be Strong

Child of my Enemy

_~Chapter Thirteen: You Think I'd Be Strong~_

~A/N: Wow! Thirteen…seems like only yesterday I wrote chapter one ^.^ I makes me giddy to think that people keep reading my stories! Okay, let's go one and see what I've got in store for Silver and Blue now? ^^~

_**~Silverstar's POV~**_

Pain. Agonizing and nauseous pain. That's all I felt nowadays. I couldn't keep anything down and Soundwave more than once had to force feed me, but it never stayed down. Purging became a regular interruption, one that was welcomed. It allowed me to catch my breath and recharge.

Pain was no longer a stranger; it became a cellmate with me, in the prison of my own mind.

I woke to darkness…which was different. I normally woke to bright, white lights. Darkness was new. But welcomed. Darkness was warm, soft, and gentle.

"Silver…?" I glanced up, looking around.

"Who's there…?" I called. There was a hand on my faceplates and I leaned into it, it was warm, different from the others.

"Don't worry…you're safe now…I'll watch over you." I recognized the voice.

"Sound…wave…?" Crimson optics met mine and he nodded.

"Yes. I'll take care of you. The others are on their way, but they might be too late…I will take care of you."

"Why…?" I asked, attempting to sit up.

"Megatron promised you to Starscream when your memories are erased. I…can't let that happen to you…I won't. I…care about you too much. Maybe, even love you. I know you'll never return the feeling, but at least I can do something to save your life, and that means more to me than having you return my love." I started to say something when Soundwave held his hand up to stop me.

"What?"

"We need you get you out…now!" He grabbed my arm and yanked me to my feet, dragging me behind him as we ran.

"What's happening?" I asked, gripping Soundwave's hand as he sprinted.

"You're calvary is on the way…Megatron is more than a little pissed."

"…Bee…?"

"Yeah, he's here. Along with Prime's daughter."

"What?" I pulled myself to a halt and glanced around, looking for the source of the voices. "Kacey is here?" Soundwave grabbed my hand again and continued to run.

"Yes, with some others. I don't know how they got here in the first place, but they are looking for you…no…" Soundwave stopped running as he listened to the chatter on his comm.

"What? Soundwave, what?" I begged, grabbing hold of his hands. "Soundwave!"

"He's dead…" I felt fear clamp its icy hand around my spark and freeze it in mid-beat.

"Who…?" I dared ask.

"Bumblebee."

_**~Kaceystar's POV~**_

"Bee, where the hell are we?" I shouted, firing my cannon at the Decepticons.

"Does it look like I know!" He hollered back, spinning to protect Blue from a misfire.

"We're almost there." Blue said from behind Bee.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Two lefts, a right and we're in front of the cell!" I nodded and motioned to Sunny and Sides to take point. Rain and Fire would watch our backs as Bee and I protected Blue.

"Nope! Not that way!" Sides came running backwards as Sunny fired down the aisle.

"Crap…" I hissed. "What do we do now?" I asked Bee, my hand resting on Blue's shoulder.

"For now, we run…" Bee grabbed Blue's hand as Rain, Fire, Sunny and Sides chased after us.

"Blue, do you know another way around?" I asked her, my hand still gripping hers.

"Another way? Um….yeah, double back and take three rights, and then two lefts!" She shouted over the bullets and plasma bursts. I nodded and spun around, sprinting back to the first right.

As we came to the last right, I heard Sides scream in shock. I stopped and turned, my spark caught in my throat. Sides was crouched down over one of our 'bots and I felt tears drip past my optic lids.

"Bee…" I breathed. I shook my head and raced back, grabbing Sunny and Sides. "Come on!"

"Kacey…!"

"Leave him! We have to go!" I ordered, dragging Sunny behind me.

"But Kacey!"

"We have to go, leave him!" Sides started to protest when he saw the tears running down my faceplates. "We have to go…" I whispered. Sides sent one last glance back to our fallen comrade before he closed his optic lids with a shudder and sprinted down the hall with me. Blue's hand gripped mine as she looked up to me with the silent question.

"Kacey?" she asked me.

"Not now. I will tell you later. Right now, we need to get Silver." Blue nodded and sighed, following me.

_**~Silverstar's POV~**_

"No…" I breathed. "Not Bee…" I gasped, lurching forward to my knees. Soundwave grabbed my arm and yanked me back to my feet.

"We have to keep moving. Starscream will find us if we stop moving…" Soundwave kept his hand clasped over mine as we continued down the hall.

"Please…we have to find Bee…"

"No! We need to keep moving."

"But…"

"NO!" Soundwave snapped. He continued to stare straight ahead and I felt tears run down my faceplates. Bee and the others had come to get me, and Bee had died in the process.

We ran down the hall when Soundwave stopped short and I ran into his back. I rubbed my nose and started to say something when I heard voices down the hall.

"Who is that?" I craned closer and excitement shot through my energon lines. "KACEY!" I called, sprinting forward. I ran around the corner and almost ran into Firestorm. I pushed him out of the way and clasped my arms around Kacey as she came into view. I saw Blue next to her and pulled her into a hug, dropping to my knees. "Oh Primus…I missed you guys…" I glanced up to Kacey and saw her optics were solemn.

"Silver…"

"I know. We need to find him." Kacey nodded and I took Blue's hand in mine. "Wave?" He nodded.

"This way…before Megatron finds him." Soundwave led the way and I followed behind him, Blue's hand gripping mine.

It seemed like hours. Hours of hunting in the dark for my fallen comrade so that Megatron wouldn't kill him. Tears stung my optics as we continued our race against time.

"Wave, we have to hurry…I…I-I'm afraid…" He glanced back at me and nodded once.

"I know. We'll find him." He turned back to the front and I watched him intently.

"Silver!" Blue tugged my hand back and I glanced back to her. She was pointing down the hall at our left. I followed her blind stare and gasped in shock.

"Kacey! Sides, Sunny!" I sprinted past Blue and placed my hands on Bee's chest. His spark pulsed, but it was dim and weak. I grabbed his hand and turned as Soundwave touched my shoulder.

"He's dying…Wave, he's dying…" Soundwave nodded and glanced around.

"I'll help you get him to the shuttle." Soundwave lifted Bumblebee into his arms a d brushed past Kacey and the others. "Daughter of Prime, lead the way." Kacey nodded and took the front, leading the way to the shuttle bay. Sunny, Sides and Firestorm watched our backs as Rainsong stood in the middle with Soundwave, Blue and I. Kacey kept her gun up and primed as we rounded corners until the bay lay open in front of us. Kacey raced inside, Sunny and Sides flanking her, watching her back.

"Clear!" She called. Soundwave raced forward and placed Bumblebee inside the shuttle gently, his hand cushioning Bee's head. Soundwave spun around, as if he was leaving. I grabbed his arm and pulled him to a halt.

"Come with me." I begged. I knew my father would kill him when he found out, and I knew Megatron _would_ find out.

"I…can't." he stated simply. He tried to pull away, but my grip tightened.

"Please?" Tears that had been on the verge of being spilt traced down my faceplates unhindered. Soundwave's hand traced the trail my tears had left and kissed my cheeks.

"I'm sorry."

"He'll kill you."

"Yes, probably."

"Then come with me…you'll be safer." Soundwave's hands cupped my cheeks as his crimson optics locked with my sapphire ones. He shook his head and glanced away.

"Then you won't be safe…" My optics hardened and my grip tightened even more, making Soundwave cringe.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" I demanded, grabbing Soundwave's face to make him stare at me. "What does that mean!"

"If I come with you, Megatron can track my movements and I will lead him to you! Plus…" he turned away, pulling his hand away from mine.

"Plus what?" I howled, anger taking over. Soundwave didn't answer me and I grabbed his shoulder, thrusting him against the wall. "Answer my question if you know what's good for you." I snarled.

"Silver!" I turned at Kacey's voice, listening to it crack out of fear. I spun and saw Barricade, Blackout and Starscream come charging in the room. Behind them was Megatron, an evil smirk on his face. I sent a sidelong glance over to Soundwave and smiled half-heartedly before I drug him behind me.

"No choice now…" I said as I threw him into the shuttle and locked the door behind him.

"Can you fly this?" Sides asked me. I nodded as I sat down in the pilot's seat. Again. The first time I did this, I crashed into a mountain and nearly killed myself and Blue in the process.

"Just make sure everyone is strapped in…it's not going to be smooth." I growled, grabbing the controls and lifting the shuttle off the ground with a roar. I felt the shuttle jerk as the Decepticons fired their cannons at us. I ground my teeth together and punched the shuttle forward into space.

_"Optimus…?"_ I called over out bond.

_"Silver! Primus, are you okay? Are the others okay?"_

_ "Yes…and no…"_

_ "Is it Kacey?"_

_ "No, she's fine…it's Bee…"_

_ "Bee? What's wrong?"_

_ "He was shot and is dying…I don't think I can get there fast enough…Optimus…I'm scared!"_ Kacey placed her hand on my shoulder and glanced back.

"Soundwave is doing what he can right now…it's a good thing he's here. It may keep Bee from dying…" I nodded and pushed the shuttle as fast as it would go.

"How long until we get there?" I asked.

"Just under four hours…at this speed." I nodded.

_"Optimus…we'll be there within fours hours, granted nothing happens…"_

_ "We'll be ready."_

_ "Assume the worst if we don't arrive on time."_

_ "Understood. Make it home safe, Silver."_ I nodded and steered the shuttle towards Earth.

"Um….Silver, we might have a problem…" I glanced back and saw Sides was glancing out the window.

"What now?" I demanded, spinning to look out the window as well. "…shit…" I breathed. Starscream followed us in his jet form. "This is not good…" I breathed to myself. The shuttle vibrated when Starscream fired at us. I jerked the shuttle left and it groaned in protest. "Come on!" I hissed at it. The shuttle shifted left and I gnashed my teeth together, fighting to turn it around so I could shoot at Starscream.

I watched as Starscream banked around us, turning in from the outside so we didn't have the chance to fire at him.

"This is going to hurt…everyone, hold on to something!" I cried as Starscream fired into the side of the shuttle. I waited for the tear, the explosion and the pain. It never came.

I hadn't realized I had off-lined my optics until I slowly turned one on…and to my surprise, Optimus's blue ones stared back.

"Primus and all that's Holy!" I shrieked, jolting upright in my chair. "You scared the slag outta me!" I snapped, watching Prime's optics dance with amusement.

"Sorry." I scowled.

"No you're not…" I hissed through my teeth. Prime chuckled and turned his CPU left, hiding his smirk from me.

"You're right." Optimus glanced back to the others and his smirk hardened into a thin line. "He's dying…" Optimus stood to his feet and moved towards Bee, taking the scout's hand in his.

"P—Prime-S—Sir…I'm sor…sorry…" My spark clenched in its chamber and I moved to his side.

"Soundwave, can you do anything?" I asked, looking to him. Soundwave shook his head and I felt tears drip down my faceplates.

"We need to get him back to base…."

"In four hours? He won't survive that long!" I cried, anger and fear tightening my throat. I felt a hand grab mine and I glanced down to see Bee was gripping my hand.

"Don't…don't cry. It h—hurts to see you cr—cry…" I shook my CPU in denial and glanced back to Prime.

"There is something we can do…but I will have to do it alone, with Soundwave's help."

"Silver…no…" Prime started to scold when Kacey's hand rested on his forearm.

"It's the only way to save Bee." I told him. I watched as Optimus ran his hand down his faceplates and glanced over to Soundwave.

"I don't trust him…"

"But I do…and you trust me, right?"

"Most of the time…" he muttered. He sighed again and nodded. "Yes, I trust you. Be careful…I don't want to explain to Prowl and Jazz that Megatron caught you, again, because you went back one base to save Bee." I nodded and turned to be, motioning to Soundwave to lift him in his arms. Prime reached out and grabbed Soundwave's wrist.

"If she comes back with so much as a scratch on her frame, don't wait for Prowl and Jazz to tear you apart. I'll do it myself." I flinched at Optimus' tone, but Soundwave merely nodded and turned to aid me.

"This is not going to be fun…" Soundwave muttered to me as we headed for the front of the shuttle.

"Everyone else head to the back of the shuttle. Prowl will dock with this one and we will join him. Soundwave, Bee and Silver will stay here so they can head back to the Decepticon base to treat Bee." I saw Blue stiffen and glance in my direction.

"I want to stay…" I grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"No, Blue. Go with the others. We'll be home soon. You'll be safer with Prime." I kissed her hands and led her to the back of the shuttle. "Go. You're fine." She nodded and took hold of Prime's hand as the other shuttle docked with ours. I felt it groan as the hatch opened and the others left.

"S—Silver…?" I turned and took Bee's hand.

"We're gonna get you help. Just hold on, okay?"

"Where…where are we going…?" His optics were flickering.

"You don't need to know." I sat down in the chair in front of his head and cradled his head against my chest. "…you don't need to know…" Tears streamed down my faceplates and I felt a hand brushed them away. I glanced up and saw Soundwave was kneeling in front of me, his hand against my cheek.

"We'll take care of him. I promise." I nodded and held Bee's head in my lap as he recharged. It was better that way…he didn't need to know that we were going to the Decepticon base. He didn't need to know…that's what I told myself on the ride back.

~A/N: Whew! That took a long time ^^ Sorry it took forever, hope you guys enjoyed it and thanks for all your patience! Leave reviews! I love reviews! ^^~


	14. And the Wolf Howls

Child of my Enemy

_~Chapter fourteen: And the Wolf howls~_

~A/N: And here we go with fourteen! This is so cool…I know, I keep saying that, but it is! So, hope you enjoy this…let's see what happens to Soundwave and Silver, shall we?~

_**~Silverstar's POV~  
**_

The shuttle landed with a jarring thud and I clenched my teeth together, reaching for the lever to open the back door.

"Can you tell if there is anyone outside?" I asked, my fingers trembling as I closed my fist around the lever.

"Yes. Starscream and his triad…with Megatron…"

"This is not good. Well, better get it over with. Grab the pair of cuffs under the seats. You can tie my hands behind my back…at least Megatron won't kill you on spot." Soundwave nodded and grabbed the stasis cuffs, clasping my wrists behind my back. "Can you carry Bumblebee?" Again, Soundwave nodded. He opened the door and grabbed at my wrist, yanking me to my feet. He then turned and grabbed Bumblebee in his arms.

"Soundwave, glad you made it back. I see you have done as I asked. Starscream, lead my daughter to the cells. Soundwave, you may proceed to take the injured one to your med bay."

"Thank you, sir." He let go of my hand as Starscream took me away. I dared to steel a glance over my shoulder to see Soundwave make his way past his leader to the med bay.

"Come on, femme!" Starscream hissed. I snarled back at him and allowed him to lead me to my new cell. "We made sure that not even Soundwave can get through this. Have fun trying." He chuckled darkly as he uncuffed me and threw me into the cell. I landed on my side and was up in seconds, charging the door as it slammed shut.

"Fragger!" I howled as he vanished down the hall, chuckling the whole time. "I'm going to kill you…one of these days…" I muttered, crossing my arms over my chest. I paced around the cell, looking for something…anything…to help get me out. But to my shame, Starscream was right. Even Soundwave wouldn't be able to find a way out. "Frag…" I sighed. I moved towards the bed and sat down on it, leaning back on my hands and crossing my legs over each other at the knee. Might as well get comfortable, it was going to be a while before anyone decided to show up and "interview" me.

_**~Optimus Prime's POV~**_

I sat in the shuttle, letting my CPU fall into my hands. I could feel Prowl's angry glare, but I didn't bother glancing up to confirm what I already knew.

"You let her go."

"Yes, Prowl."

"Alone!" I sighed heavily. We've been having the same argument for the past hour and I was getting tired of it.

"Not alone, Prowl. Soundwave and Bee were with her."

"Soundwave is a fraggin Decepticon and Bee was out cold! You let her go, alone! Against your better judgment!"

"Prowl…please…" I begged my SIC. He was angry, I got that. But I couldn't seem to quell his anger at me.

"No! You have yet to convince me that this was a good idea! She's my daughter, for all intents and purposes! Jazz and I raised her!"

"Because Bumblebee was dying!" I snapped, my anger taking hold of me for a second too long. I had always prided myself on keeping my feelings in check, but I hadn't told Prowl that Bee had been dying and Silver risked her life to save his. "Silver went back to the Decepticon base to save Bee. Damn right you raised her, and you would do the exact same thing!" My CPU started to ache and I sat back into the chair, my hands on my helm. I heard Prowl growl before he let out a heavy, heavy sigh.

"You're right…I would have done the same thing…even if it meant putting Silver at risk. I just hate not knowing how she is doing…" I chuckled and glanced back up to Prowl.

"You should know, you did raise her after all. She's just as strong as you and Jazz combined. She got her strength from you." Prowl just leaned back into his seat and glanced over to Bluerose as she recharged peacefully in the seat next to me. I rested my hand on her shoulder and she rolled into my arm, curling into the warmth. I smiled and watched her recharge.

As I glanced back to Prowl, Blue sat up quickly and grabbed at my wrist with such strength it almost hurt.

"Go back…" she whispered.

"What?"

"GO BACK!" She screamed at me, her blank eyes suddenly full of emotion. I grabbed at her shoulders as she struggled to push past me to the flight controls.

"Blue! Calm down, what is it…?" I suddenly doubled at the waist as pain lanced though my spark. I grabbed at my chest and bit my lower lip in pain until energon leaked down my chin.

"PRIME!" Prowl grabbed at me as I started to slink off the chair. "What is it? OPTIMUS!"

"We're loosing her…"

_**~Silverstar's POV~**_

I fought, once again, against the wires attacked to my helm. Pulses of electricity traveled down the wires and entered my frame with increasing speed and strength, each one stronger than the first. But I rolled my hands into fists and bit back my screams again.

Soundwave came in, his expression blank, but his optics gave him away. I noticed, and so did Megatron. Megatron moved so quickly as he reached out and grabbed Soundwave by the throat. I struggled to sit up as Soundwave choked in pain.

"You stay where you are, Silver, or I will kill him." Megatron hissed, his arm transforming into his sword. The tip of the blade pressed into Soundwave's exposed throat and drew little droplets of energon.

"Don't! Please! Don't do it…"

"I'll make you a deal. Do as you're told and I won't kill Soundwave or Bumblebee…I'll even let them go, for you…"

"But?" I asked.

"But you stay here and let go of all your memories." I bit my lip and stared at the floor, knowing what I had to do.

"…fine…" I breathed. Megatron let go of Soundwave and turned to me, his faceplates soft.

"You'll be fine." He whispered, laying me back down on the berth. Tears raced down my cheeks as I closed my eyes and gave into the waves of electricity. This is what my life was being traded for. All those memories dear to me…I could keep them alive if those I created them with would remember.

"…Prime, Prowl, Jazz…I'm so sorry…" I whispered as my memories faded. One by one, I was becoming less the Silverstar, daughter of a Prime, and more Moonshade, the daughter of Megatron.

_SILVER! NO!_ I heard his voice, chose to ignore it. It wasn't worth it anyways…I was saving two innocent sparks for mine. That was well worth the price.

_…sorry, uncle…_ were my last words to him. _Forgive me…_

~A/N: Sorry this is so short, but well; let's see what happens, shall we? And this is so much fun to torture my readers! Not that I am getting any pleasure out of this, nope ^^~


	15. Rage of the Angels

Child of my Enemy

~A/N: I know, I know, everyone wants to kill me right now. I can't tell you what happens, that's called cheating and I'm not a cheater. Evil, conniving and sneaky, sure, but not a cheater. You'll just have to read to find out what happens to my little Silver. And no stoning the author~

_~Chapter fifteen: Rage of the Angels~_

_**~Soundwave's POV~**_

I felt no fears as the blade from Megatron's sword nicked my throat, drawing energon and staining the tip.

"Don't" I heard Silver cry. Megatron turned to her and ordered her to release all her memories or he'd kill both the yellow scout and I. Again, no fear for myself, but for her. I knew she would do it, would not even hesitate to do as she was told. I wanted to tell her not to worry about me, not to give up her fight…but I saw the defeat in her optics and it tore at my spark. Someone such as her should never give up, should never feel defeat. That was not her destiny.

Megatron released his grip on me and allowed me to slump to the floor. I watched as Megatron turned to Silverstar and replaced the wires that had fallen from her helm. She lay, submissive as the pulses increased. Her optics locked with mine, as if asking me for forgiveness for a mistake she never made. I couldn't take my optics away from hers as, through her pain, hers stayed trained on mine. She wasn't asking me for help, she wasn't asking me to save her. No. She was asking me to run. To save Bee…and to run.

I mouthed the word "yes" and left the room, shutting out Silver's sudden cries of pain.

_"What are you doing, Soundwave?"_ I glanced up, searching the room quickly for the source of the voice.

"Who is there?" I demanded.

_"Save her. Soundwave. You love her, now save her before she becomes just a shell of what she used to be."_ The voice was coming from within and the feeling of love was so overwhelming I almost wept.

"How?"

_"Break the machine…beyond repair. That is how you will save her…and many more like her." _I nodded and glanced back down to the room from where I had just come. _"You will not be alone…I will guide you. I will be here, always. Providing you strength and giving you courage. I will be here."_ I walked back to the room, keenly aware that her screams were increasing. It made my breath hitch and my knees knock together, but I felt a feather light touch on my shoulder and knew I was being guided and protected.

"Megatron." I hissed. He turned to face the sound of my voice and saw me standing in the room.

"You are free to go, take the wretched Autobot with you."

"Not without her." I snarled. Megatron was half-turned when I charged him, my fist slamming into his faceplates. He fell over Silver's berth and I grabbed her, scooping her into my arms and charging out of the room. I heard the alarm blare loudly and I glanced down to Silver, seeing she was unconscious and leaking energon from a wound across her face. "Hold on, Silver…hold on…" I breathed, clutching her closer to my chest, hoping that my spark rate would encourage hers to beat just as strong.

_**~Prowl's POV~**_

Blue's scream jerked me from my angry state as Prime reached down to her. He suddenly doubled in pain and I grabbed for him, my arms resting on his shoulders.

"PRIME! What is it?" He didn't answer, just bit his lip until energon leaked down his chin. "OPTIMUS!" I screamed at him. "What is it?"

"We're loosing her…" he breathed. My grip tightened as I refused to believe that we were going to lose her…not this time.

"No. I refuse to believe it. We're going back. Ratchet, turn the shuttle around."

"Prime?" he asked, glancing over his shoulder for conformation.

"Do it." Prime managed to gasp. Ratchet nodded and spun the shuttle as fast as he could, throttling back towards the Decepticon base. Jazz's hand grabbed mine and I glanced back to him.

"We'll make it. Don't worry." I watched as Prime grabbed at his chest again, growling in pain.

"I don't know, Jazz…this time we may be too late."

_**~Soundwave's POV~**_

I raced down the darkened halls, carrying Silverstar in my arms as the yellow scout followed behind me, one hand on his chest. I had repaired it enough so that he could move, though running would be against my recommendations…but desperate times…

"How is she doing?" He asked me once we had stopped so I could get my bearings. I glanced down to the femme in my arms and felt my spark soar as her optic lids shuttered open.

"…Bee…?" she called. I grabbed her hand and set her down on her feet. She leaned on me until she got her memory back. "Wave!" She called, spinning to face me.

"Here." I smiled. She glanced behind me and saw Bumblebee was also there.

"Where are we?"

"Still on the Decepticon base, but we're almost out…" I spun at the sound of running footsteps. I threw open a door and shoved Bee and Silver into it. I then grabbed hold of another door and hid myself in it, watching as Decepticon guards ran past us. I waited for a few seconds before I peered out. I motioned to Silver that it was safe and she opened the door slowly.

"I take it that they were looking for us?" she asked me as she glanced back down the hall. I nodded and turned the next corner. Silver and Bee trotted to catch up and Silver suddenly took hold of my hand. I glanced over my shoulder to her and saw a panicked expression on her face.

"Silver?" I asked, my hands suddenly on her cheeks as I kneeled in front of her. "What is it?"

"No…he shouldn't come here…its too dangerous…" She blinked and her optics locked with mine. "We have to get to the shuttle bay. Prime and the others are meeting us there."

"You're fraggin me!" Bee screeched from behind. I spun to him, my finger pressed to my lips to keep him quiet. We were far from being safe; Starscream and the others were still hunting the base for us.

"The shuttle bay is on the other side of base and Starscream and his triad are pursuing us…are you sure you want to try this?"

"How else are we going to get out? If we can get to the bay…we might have a chance to get out of here alive…otherwise, the others will catch up soon and we'll be dead meat, so goes the human phrase." I watched the determination flicker in her optics and knew she was one hell of a fighter, and given the marginally small chance we had, she still believed we would get out. Alive. What made her so strong, I'll never know, but that strength fueled my own.

"Alright, we have a chance. We'll head for the bay…but you know Megatron has planned for this."

"Not for the back-up team." She flashed a smirk in my direction and I saw a plan was beginning to form in her CPU. She was a clever femme, that one. "Lead the way, Soundwave." I nodded and sprinted forward, Silver and Bee hot on my heels. I sent a quick prayer to Primus and hoped we would get out of this in one piece. Hollow was that hope…

_**~Silverstar's POV~**_

We raced down the halls, careful not to alert any of the Decepticon scouts. We followed Soundwave as he led us down the labyrinth of halls towards the shuttle bay. It was hard to keep an optic on him and the hallways we passed to make sure we were not ambushed from behind.

"We're almost there, Silver. Just around this bend and we're…" He suddenly slammed against the wall and held his arm out to stop me. "I should have known better…" Soundwave whispered, glancing back to me.

"What?" I asked, craning my neck to see what Soundwave had seen. "Oh…" I muttered, seeing Starscream and his triad, with a few other Decepticon guards.

"What do we do?" Bee asked, his hand gripping mine for support.

"We wait…" I said, looking back to Bee. He nodded and watched down the hall.

"Wave, you're going to come with this time, right?" I asked, watching the former Communications officer stare at Starscream.

"If Prime will let me, then yes. I will." I felt a knot that had been in my chest loosen slightly. Somehow, the thought of Soundwave coming with me made my spark skip several beats.

_"Silver."_

_ "OPTIMUS!" _I felt his warm voice over our weak bond. _"Where are you?"_

_ "We are almost there, are you safe?"_

_ "For the time being yes, we're hiding in the hall just outside the shuttle bay. Starscream and his triad are there. We can't move until they are clear."_

_ "Then we'll clear them for you. Take cover!"_ I grabbed both Bee and Soundwave as the shuttle roared in and fired her turrets at Starscream and the other Decepticons. Starscream howled in fear and rolled into cover. Soundwave made a break for the shuttle bay and primed his weapon, ready to fight off any Decepticons that came running.

"Go! Quickly!" He shouted. I grabbed Bee and sprinted for the shuttle as the door opened. Soundwave turned to face us when I heard a cannon go off. I spun to see Megatron standing in the hallway, his gun aimed at Soundwave. Fear tore through me as I glanced over to Soundwave. Time seemed to slow as I saw Soundwave's form. His gun hit the floor with an echoing clatter as he slowly brought his hand to his chest. Energon painted the floor as he glanced over to me, his optics slowly going blank. He sunk to his knees and fell forward onto his chest, his color fading to a dull, lifeless grey.

My spark stopped in mid beat. This couldn't be happening…this wasn't real…I stayed still for a moment, taking everything in. Prime screamed my name, but I couldn't move, couldn't take my optics off of Soundwave. I stared at him, expecting him to get back on his feet. But he wasn't…I then screamed in fear, shock and horror.

"NO!" I attempted to run towards him, but Prime had grabbed my arm and pulled me into the shuttle.** "NO! WAVE!"** I screamed, trying to tear myself free from Prime's grasp. Tears stained my cheeks as the shuttle door closed and burst into space.

I slammed my fists into the door as I slowly sunk to my knees, tears running down my faceplates unhindered. I didn't notice that Prowl had cradled me into his arms and was rocking me. I didn't notice that Jazz cried with me, all I felt was my own pain. I could take any punishment…I was stoic enough to even take the abuse from Megatron and still come out whole…but I have never felt the loss of another, and it killed me inside.

It seemed like hours before we reached the base, and there were many to greet us. I said nothing, just pushed my way past everyone and headed for the solitary of my room, where in silence I could cry.

"Prime?" Ratchet asked, his optics never leaving my back until I turned the corner and vanished from his line of sight.

"Soundwave saved both her and Bee…and Megatron got to him first. I couldn't save him in time and Silver is taking it hard."

"What do we do?"

"For now, leave her be. She needs to mourn, and if she's anything like me, she'll do it alone." Prime reached out and stopped both Kacey and Blue. "Leave her be. She has to come to terms with this on her own." Kacey nodded and Blue sighed.

"Will she be alright?" Prime glanced down to Bluerose and smiled softly.

"She's strong, she'll figure it out." Blue nodded slowly and took my hand in hers, searching for comfort. I knew she could feel Silver's pain. Hell, I could feel it too.

This was not going to be easy…for any of us.

I sat in my room, my hands folded in my lap as I stared blankly at the floor. My CPU raced with a million "what if's…" and I blinked back my tears again. I ran my hands over my faceplates and bit my lip to keep from screaming out again.

_"I'm sorry…"_ I felt someone's voice echo across my spark and it took me a minute to recognize who it was.

_"You're sorry?"_ I snapped back, letting him feel the full strength of my fury and pain.

"_…I'm sorry…"_ He said again.

_"Sorry won't bring him back! Sorry won't save me from this grief! Sorry won't heal my spark, you bastard!"_ The tears came again and I doubled at the waist, clutching my stomach as the sobs hit hard, each one causing my vents to hitch with every gasping intake.

"Silver?" I glanced up and saw Bee was standing in the doorway. He was at my side the second he saw my tears.

"I'm okay…I'm alright…" I tired to tell him, but he wouldn't listen.

"Just let it out, Silver. You don't have to be strong all of the time." I leaned into Bee's embrace and buried my faceplates into his chest, letting my tears fall.

"I don't know what to do…" I breathed, my voice cracking with my tears.

"You fight. Like you've always done. This is no different, it'll just take longer. This is a different kind of wound. It'll take longer to heal, but you'll be stronger because of it." I felt my recharge system take hold and I slowly fell into a deep slumber. "I promise…"

A/N: Well, that was fun. Sorry…I forgot a tissue warning T^T For you Wave fans (which I am one of) I didn't really mean to kill him off…but I kinda just happened…I love Wave, he's my fav Decepticon and I love him to death, but this was good for my story. I might make another one where Silver and Wave get together…oh, ideas ideas ^^ Anyways, hoped you enjoyed and leave reviews, I LOVE reviews!


	16. Secrets Kept: Silence Sealed

heroChild of my Enemy

~A/N: Okay, here we go with chapter sixteen. Sorry to you Wave fans, didn't really mean to kill him, but it fit with my story…so, it kinda happened. I love Wave, he's my fav Decepticon….but it made for an interesting story and will make Silver's resolve and her revenge against her father that much stronger. Alright, so read on!

_~Chapter Sixteen: Secrets Kept; Silence Sealed~_

_**~Bumblebee's POV~**_

I sat with Silver as she recharged. Her breathing was steady and her spark pulse was even…mine, however, increased. I was so close to her I could feel her spark pulse and her soft breath against my frame…stop it! I scolded myself. Now was not the time to be thinking those things…not after what she's been through!

I ran my hands across her frame gently, listening to her breathing. Her hand clenched and unclenched against my frame as sobs hitched in her throat. She was mourning, even in recharge. My spark ached for her, she was so young and she had been through hell and back again….only to lose someone she actually cared about. I knew the feeling, and it hurt like hell!

I stood to my feet and started to leave when her hand grabbed at mine.

"Don't…" she whispered.

"Don't what?" I asked, sitting back down next to her. Her grip tightened around mine and I felt her shudder.

"Don't leave….I'm scared." I felt my world collapse around me. Silver? Scared? I took a shuddering breath and held on to her hand.

"I won't leave." I told her, brushing my fingers against her helm. She nodded slowly and lay back into her pillow, her optics fluttering shut.

I watched her recharge, my spark heavy.

There was a knock on her door and I stood to my feet quickly, rushing to answer it before Silver woke.

"Prowl?" I whispered, my optics wide as he stood in the doorway. He reached out and rested his hand on my shoulder.

"Go recharge. You've been here for several hours. Let me take a turn." I glanced over my shoulder and nodded, stepping out of the room and giving Prowl room to pass by me.

I watched him close the door and heard the berth creak as he sat down slowly. I sighed and moved towards the recreation room, knowing I would find no recharge tonight.

I stepped in and found the lights out. I sighed heavily and reached for the switch. I turned a light on and stepped behind the bar, pouring myself a cube of energon.

"Make that two, if you don't mind." I glance up and saw Prime step in, his shoulders slumped. I nodded once and poured another cube, handing it to Prime as he sat down at one of the tables. I poured myself a cube and joined him.

"What's wrong, Prime?" I asked, sensing he needed to talk. He stared at his cube for a while, and then glanced up to me. I was startled to see his normally bright, azure optics were dim with sorrow. I reach across the table and rest my hand against his forearm. "Optimus?" I asked. His optics glanced back down to his glass and his fingers tightened.

"It shouldn't have been her." He breathed out. I nodded and understood his meaning. Silver had taken so many blows and they should have knocked her down. She carried the burden of us all, she was just like Prime.

I glanced back and saw Prime's hands had clenched into fists and I managed to move in time as the cube went hurtling past my helm. I looked over my shoulder to see it shatter, and then I let out a gasp and leapt to my feet.

"Blue, what are you doing here?" Prime's head shot up and he looked over to me to see Blue was standing in the doorway.

"I heard voices, came to see if I could join you." I nodded and helped her to the table, pulled a chair out for her and let her sit down.

"Of course you can, can I get you something?"

"Energon would be nice, thanks." Her smile was soft and kind, and given the circumstances, it was a wonder she could still be so kind. I walked over and poured a cube for Blue. I walked back over and set it down in front of her. She reached for it and took it in her hands, pressing the cube to her lips and taking a small sip.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, watching her closely. She glanced up to me, her optics still blank, but I could feel the emotion behind them.

"She's in pain, Bee, and she doesn't understand why." I nodded slowly and glanced back down to the door, where Silver's quarters lay. Prowl was with her, and that meant she was safe….but it didn't stop me from worrying about her. She meant a great deal to me, more than she probably should. I toyed with the cube and stood to my feet.

"I'm going to go check on Silver. Are you okay, Prime, Blue?" Prime nodded and Blue smiled. I smiled back at her and tapped her shoulder, stepping out into the hall. I headed back towards Silver's quarters.

~Silverstar's POV~

I woke slowly, trying to let my systems come back online slowly. I glanced around and found Prowl had hold of my hand.

"Prowl?" I called. He sat up and locked his optics with mine and a soft smile crossed his lips. He traced his fingers over my cheek-plates and brushed the tears away.

"How do you feel, sweetspark?" I lowered my optics and let them dim slightly. Prowl pulled me against his chestplate, cooing softly.

"I know its hard love, but you'll be alright. You're much stronger than you give yourself credit for." I just shuttered my optics and leaned into him for a few seconds before sitting up right. I swung my legs over the side of the berth and let my feet touch the floor

"I am going to go for a walk around the base, clear my mind, if that's alright?" Prowl nodded to me and I stepped out of my quarters, into the hall and almost into Bee. "Whoa! Sorry, Bee. Didn't notice you there." Bee smiled at me and tilted his helm to the left.

"Where are you headed?"

"Out for a walk around base….need to think things over." I turned to leave when Bee's hand rested on my shoulder.

"Want some company?" I started to protest, wanting to be on my own. Something in his optics, however, changed my mind and I shrugged my shoulders.

"If you want to, I don't mind." I walked off and Bee trotted to catch up with me, walking alongside me. I glanced over and let out a soft smile as Bee walked alongside me, heading for the one of the large exit doors. I stepped out into the light and cringed at the brightness of the sun. Bee stepped ahead and motioned for me to follow him into the woods. I followed after and let out a soft smile as the sun peeked in among the trees. No wonder Prowl and Jazz wandered out here when they had the time. I let out a heavy sigh and leaned against a nearby tree. Bee had stopped walking and stepped towards me, his hand resting on my shoulder.

"Silver, are you okay?" He asked me, concern flickering in his sapphire optics. I glanced up to him, then stepped away and hugged myself.

"How do I forgive myself….for what I did? How do I ask forgiveness for a mistake that cost a life, and nearly my own? Along with everyone else's!" I spun and swung my rolled fist into a tree. Bee grabbed my hand and pulled me into him, clasping his arms around me as I struggled to keep my tears in check.

"You have to start by forgiving yourself…before you can ask others to forgive you." He placed both his hands against my cheeks as his optics stared back at me with a new intensity. Something in my spark flipped and a new feeling lanced through my system. I reached up and caressed his cheek, running my finger-tips across his nose. Bee's hands were still against my cheeks as he leaned forward, his breath mingling with mine. He hovered there for a few seconds before I closed the distance and kissed him. My spark did several flips as we stayed like that for a few astro-seconds before he pulled away. I felt my cheeks flush with heat as Bee traced his thumb over my cheek-plate, kissing the bridge of my nose. He rested his forehead against mine and sighed gently.

"I have been wanting to do that for a long while…" I suddenly heard whooping and glanced past Bee to see Sunny, Sides, Kacey and Blue were standing on the edge of the forest. I growled lowly as Bee blushed and followed my gaze.

"BOUT TIME YOU KISSED HER BEE!" Sunny screamed, waving his arms above his head. Bee looked back at me and tapped my nose.

"Excuse me a moment, while I get tear some afts apart." He spun and sprinted after Sunny and Sides, leaving Blue and Kacey with me.

"Awww….look who's blushing." Kacey teased. I jabbed my fist into her shoulder and chuckled. "So, how was it?"

"I'm not telling you that!" I gasped.

"Come on, please?" Blue asked. I looked down at her and just shook my helm, chuckling.

"It was everything I had imagined it would be. And so much more." I glanced up as I heard shrieking, metal crunching and yelps of pain. Sunny, Sides and Bee tore off in their vehicle forms, speeding around the base and dodging mechs and femmes alike.

For once in my life, things seemed to be heading in the right direction. Little did I know, that was all about to change from bad….to worse.

~OMG! I am soooooooooo sorry I have not updated in f-o-r-e-v-e-r! I have a lot going on, between my new job, taking care of my animals, soccer and all sorts of other crap, I have been so busy of late. Well, I hope you enjoy and leave reviews. You know I LOVE reviews! XD Scarlett-Spider~


End file.
